(Esto puede ser) Lo que pudo ser
by szmty
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Ash Ketchum hubiera sido campeón en Sinnoh? En una realidad alterna, veamos a Hilbert de Pokémon Negro y Blanco convertirse en el nuevo protagonista del anime, y veamos los desafíos que enfrentará para llegar a la liga Pokémon. Pero no irá solo: será acompañado por Dawn, quien buscará consolidarse como coordinadora en Unova. ¡Retos, acción y comedia!
1. BW01

(Update: 15/Julio/2015: Hice unos importantes cambios a la trama; afectarán un poco la continuidad de los episodios siguientes, los cuales también revisaré de nuevo. Además, edité el episodio para que lleve el formato que estoy usando actualmente, y arreglé algunos errores ortográficos).

Este fanfic está escrito de tal manera que refleje la estructura de un episodio real de la serie. Ésa es la razón de porqué hay divisiones que dicen "corte comercial". Los openings y endings son canciones reales del anime; ¡búsquenlas y escúchenlas para el efecto más auténtico posible!

La versión en inglés de este fanfic está disponible desde hace más de un año en Bulbagarden. Si saben inglés y quieren spoilers, busquen ahí. El nombre es ( _This Might Be) What Could Have Been_. Ahí también está la explicación de como nació el proyecto. Como soy nuevo en ésta página, no sé cómo (o si puedo) poner esa información aquí, ¡así que disculpen! Trataré de darles la información de alguna otra forma. Pero una cosa: la versión ahí es un poco distinta y de menor calidad; algunos eventos en la trama que verán aquí son muy diferentes: eso es porque esta versión en español es una versión "revisada" del fanfic en inglés; mi propósito es traducir las mejoras que estoy haciendo aquí, y empezar a postear la versión revisada en inglés junto con la versión en español en éste mismo sitio (de ser posible).

Por último: Este fanfic ha sido escrito en español mexicano, con los nombres de los personajes en inglés. La mayoría de los nombres de los ataques estarán derivados de las traducciones mexicanas, y habrán personajes que hablen con muchos mexicanismos (como en el anime real). Lo lamento mucho si esto no te agrada, pero así es como he estado acostumbrado a oír el anime toda la vida. De todas formas, aunque seas español o de cualquier otra parte, te invito a que le des una oportunidad. Quizás hasta te guste más.

Ahora sí: ¡comienza la historia!

* * *

BW01: ¡Una nueva aventura en una tierra lejana! ¡Conoce a Hilbert!

—Cold Open—

El episodio comienza con el narrador describiendo lo diverso e increíble que es el Mundo Pokémon. La cámara comienza a enfocarse en el pueblo Nuvema, y 'aterriza' en la ventana de una casa. Nuestro protagonista, Hilbert Black, de 16 años, inmediatamente rompe la cuarta pared al pedirle al narrador que lo deje dormir unos minutos más, pero el narrador le insiste que no tienen mucho tiempo. Un guante de caricatura gigante baja de la parte superior, y enciende una radio, que obliga a Hilbert a despertarse. Él mira el reloj, y se da cuenta que se le está haciendo tarde para su examen. Él baja las escaleras corriendo, rápidamente toma un pan tostado de la cocina, y velozmente se despide de su madre, quien le desea suerte, antes de salir disparado por la puerta. Hilbert toma su bicicleta, y avanza a toda velocidad por la calle.

—Nombre de la Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Mientras Hilbert va conduciendo su bici, el narrador explica que en Unova los entrenadores nuevos tienen que pasar un examen para conseguir una identificación especial conocida como «Ficha de Entrenador», que les autoriza elegir un Pokémon inicial y desafiar líderes de gimnasio.

—«Si un entrenador logra conseguir una nota alta, él también será candidato a poseer una Pokédex», dice el narrador, quién también explica que el examen está abierto para todos los niños de diez años en adelante que estén cursando la escuela que corresponda a su edad, y finalmente, que el caso de Hilbert es algo especial, pues él ha tomado el examen seis veces y siempre ha reprobado, pero clarifica que Hilbert nunca perdió los estudios, se esforzó cada año, y que se tomó los últimos meses estudiando muy duro, y que ahora está listo para pasar el examen con una nota alta.

Hilbert llega al laboratorio, exhausto, pero feliz, al ver que los otros niños siguen afuera; él asume que el examen aún no ha comenzado. No obstante, los niños se le quedan viendo, confundidos.

Un timbre suena, y todos entran. Hilbert se ve impactado al darse cuenta que los niños estaban afuera ¡porque ya estaban esperando los resultados del examen! ¡El examen ya había terminado!

Él entra en shock y se desmaya por un par de minutos.

—¿Qué diab- ¿Todo esto fue un sueño? —pregunta él al despertar.

—Lo siento, joven Black. Esto no fue un sueño, y ha reprobado el examen por default, al no haberse presentado a tiempo —le dice directamente a los ojos la Profesora Juniper, encargada del laboratorio. Hilbert le ruega por una segunda oportunidad, pero ella le dice que será imposible, pues se han agotado los Pokémon iniciales, y que los iniciales recién nacidos no estarán aptos para pelear sino hasta dentro de un año más.

—¿Y qué hay con ese Snivy de allá? —dice Hilbert, apuntando a un Snivy jugando solo en un árbol.

—Ése Snivy ya fue reservado por una entrenadora que llegará de Sinnoh ésta tarde. Ella ya tiene una Pokédex, y para la Asociación de la Liga Pokémon de Unova, eso ya cuenta como una Ficha de Entrenador —le contesta la Profesora.

Mientras, Dawn Berlitz de 15 años está por aterrizar en un aeropuerto cerca de Nuvema. Ella era quién había reservado al Snivy. En los asientos detrás de ella está el Equipo Rocket, quienes la están siguiendo.

—¡Aún no puedo creer que nuestro jefecito santo no nos haya dejado que nos quedáramos en Sinnoh! —dice Meowth.

—¡Uy! ¡Y 'ora que el tarugo y su ratón amarillo se quedaron allá! —dice James.

—¿No se dan cuenta de las grandes oportunidades que podemos alcanzar por estar siguiendo a la taruga? ¡Esto será mil veces mejor! —dice Jessie, tratando de inyectar optimismo.

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón. Al estar tratando de atrapar al Pikachu de ese mocoso por años, ¡nos hemos desviado de nuestro ideal _orignaltz_! —contesta James.

—¡Nuestro jefecito se va a alegrar cuando vea que el Equipo Rocket tiene presencia aún en las tierras más lejanas!", termina Meowth, y los tres sueltan una carcajada. Justo entonces, Dawn voltea a verlos, y ellos inmediatamente se cubren con un periódico para no ser vistos.

Habiendo seguido a Dawn desde que salió de su casa en Twinleaf, ellos ya saben que ella recibirá un Snivy en el laboratorio, y ya planearon robar los huevos en el laboratorio.

—Y tras tantos robos de huevos fallidos, ahora sí, ¡la 657 es la vencida! —dice Meowth, haciendo referencia a la duración de la serie hasta ese episodio.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Hilbert está sentado en una banca cerca del laboratorio. Se le ve muy triste, y se arrepiente de haber estudiado por meses para el examen. (En pantalla vemos un pequeño montaje de Hilbert estudiando duramente, con decenas de libros a su alrededor).

—Seguro nunca podré ser un entrenador. Si hubiera pasado el examen, de todas formas sería un fracaso completo… pero igual el 'hubiera' no existe —él piensa. Justo en ese momento, un taxi se para en frente del laboratorio, y Hilbert ve a una chica bajando de él, y se pregunta si será la entrenadora que reservó a Snivy; él no lo sabe, pero ella es Dawn.

La escena se corta y ahora tenemos al Equipo Rocket preparando su robot, y comienzan a explicar el plan de forma más cuidadosa: Jessie abrirá las ventanas del cuarto de incubación, y vigilará que no venga nadie a detenerlos. James distraerá a la profesora y a Dawn, actuando como un inspector de la Asociación de la Liga, con la excusa de venir a validar los resultados del examen. Meowth estará encargado de controlar al robot, que consiste de una manguera que silenciosa y cuidadosamente succionará cada uno de los huevos, que serán guardados en una caja fuerte diseñada para absorber ataques especiales.

—'Ora si le metí todo mi conocimiento. No sólo aguanta Impactruenos: también te va a aguantar Pistolas de Agua, Rayos de Hielo, y discursos de políticos —dice James.

Al principio, el plan marcha bien. James exitosamente distrae a Juniper, quien realmente estaba esperando a un inspector. El robot funciona sin problemas, y Jessie no ve a ningún otro «tarugo», excepto a Dawn, quien está con la Profesora Juniper dentro del laboratorio. Dándose cuenta del éxito de su plan, Jessie suelta una fuerte carcajada que atrae la atención de Hilbert, quien sigue sentado afuera. Él corre y ve al Equipo Rocket haciendo sus fechorías, y le grita a Jessie, preguntando qué es lo que hace, pero le contesta Meowth, sorprendiendo a Hilbert, quien nunca había visto a un Pokémon parlante.

Hilbert se da cuenta que el Snivy de Dawn está escondiéndose entre unos arbustos, pero él está convencido que tiene que hacer algo, y trata de convencer al Pokémon de que tiene que luchar. Tras una breve conversación, Snivy logra ser convencido, y Hilbert reta a Jessie a una batalla. Sin embargo, Jessie había dejado a sus Pokémon en la base del Equipo Rocket desde antes de emprender el viaje a Unova. Sin la posibilidad de rechazar el reto, ella obliga a Meowth a pelear.

Mientras tanto, el verdadero inspector llega, y de esa forma la Profesora y Dawn descubren que James es un fraude. En ese momento, la Profesora comienza a escuchar la batalla afuera del laboratorio. Ella inmediatamente corre al cuarto de incubación, y descubre que los huevos están siendo succionados por un robot. Dawn está enfurecida con James y sale corriendo a ayudar en la batalla, con James siguiéndola sin poderle detener.

Para este momento, Hilbert está confundido y pregunta quienes son exactamente, lo que anima al Equipo Rocket recitar su célebre lema original. No obstante, ellos se detienen a la mitad, al darse cuenta que Dawn y Hilbert los están ignorando y que están tratando de destruir la caja fuerte. El Piplup de Dawn intenta con Rayo Burbujas, pero la caja continúa absorbiendo correctamente el ataque. Hilbert se da cuenta que necesitan usar ataques físicos, y recuerda que uno de los posibles ataques físicos de Piplup es Pico Taladro.

—Creo que es la forma correcta. ¿Tu Piplup puede usarlo? —Hilbert pregunta.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Piplup! ¡Dale a la caja con tu Pico Taladro! —dice Dawn.

Sin poder utilizar sus propios Pokémon, el inspector y la Profesora se limitan a ver la batalla.

—¡Vaya! Parece que ese joven se memorizó los movimientos de un Pokémon que ni siquiera es de esta región. Y qué sorpresa que tenga dominado lo de los movimientos físicos y especiales. ¡Eso no todos lo saben! Tendría que estar en la escuela superior* para tenerlo dominado—dice el inspector, quien le pregunta a la profesora si conoce al chico, a lo que ella responde afirmativamente, pero también le asegura que Hilbert jamás había peleado antes. Ella comienza a considerar el conocimiento de Hilbert, así como el liderazgo que está mostrando y su perseverancia, como suficientes para darle una nueva oportunidad de que tome el examen para su Ficha de Entrenador.

—Sabe, hace unas semanas viajé a Kanto para una reunión con el Profesor Samuel Oak. Él me regaló un Pokémon, digamos, especial. No lo encontrará en ninguna parte de ésta región, pero el profesor me afirmó que es un Pokémon excelente para novatos. Creo que sería su Pokémon ideal —dice la Profesora.

Las rápidas tacleadas de Snivy, junto con el Pico Taladro de Piplup, son suficientes para abrir la caja. En ese momento, Hilbert, Dawn, la Profesora y el inspector corren a la caja y recuperan los huevos, mientras el Equipo Rocket está distraído, tratando de ajustar al robot que ya sufrió mucho castigo.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el robot estalla justo cuando el último huevo fue resguardado, y como siempre, el Equipo Rocket fue mandado a volar otra vez.

El inspector felicita a Hilbert, y exclama que él está más que listo para ser un entrenador certificado.

—Con lo que vimos hoy la profesora y yo, no nos queda mayor duda. ¡Entre al laboratorio y tómese la foto para su nueva ficha de entrenador! —le dice el inspector, quien también le sugiere a la profesora que le otorgue una Pokédex a Hilbert, quien está muy sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Así nomás!? ¿¡Pero cómo?! Profesora, ¡usted me dijo que no podía porque ya no quedaban Pokémon iniciales! —dice un desconcertado pero emocionado Hilbert.

—Pues no exactamente. Me queda una Pokémon. Espero que no tengas problemas con ella. No es de ésta región, pero el profesor que me la regaló dijo que es excelente para principiantes —le contesta la Profesora —Pero no quería darla porque siento que ella es demasiado especial como para dársela a cualquier niño...

—¡Muy bien! —dice el inspector —Entonces entremos a que te tomes la fo-

—Un momento, inspector —interrumpe la Profesora —Sé que Black ya mostró capacidad, y que es por eso que le estamos dando una segunda oportunidad. Pero le repito. No cualquiera puede llevarse a la Pokémon. El joven Black tiene que presentar el examen como todos los demás.

Hilbert de inmediato pierde ánimo y baja la cara, pero en un segundo la levanta y muestra una rostro de determinación.

—Ok, Profesora Juniper... Para esto estuve preparándome todo este tiempo —él dice

—Muy bien. Entonces sígame al laboratorio —le dice la Profesora —Señorita Berlitz, aquí está la Pokébola de Snivy. Ya se puede retirar

—Disculpe —Dawn le contesta —Creo que me quedaré un rato más... Quisiera ver qué tal le va a él... ¿Sí puedo?

—Bien. Pero evite hacer ruido mientras él está contestando —le replica la Profesora —Por favor entren al laboratorio.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Hilbert y la Profesora entran a un salón de clases dentro del laboratorio. En el pupitre del centro, Hilbert contesta el examen mientras la Profesora está sentada sobre el escritorio frente a él, vigilándolo. Afuera, Dawn está sentada junto a la puerta esperando a que él termine el examen, mientras que el inspector toma una taza de café en la oficina de la profesora.

Pasan un par de horas, hasta que por fin Hilbert baja el lápiz y le entrega el examen a la profesora. Ella sale con él y va a su oficina a revisarlo, comentando que «es una lástima que sus ayudantes que revisaron los demás exámenes ya se hayan ido», y en cambio le pide apoyo al inspector que sigue ahí. Mientras, Hilbert y Dawn se quedan afuera, y aprovechan para presentarse el uno al otro y conversar.

—No había tenido tiempo de decirte mi nombre—él dice —Soy Hilbert Black

—Yo soy Dawn Berlitz, y vengo desde pueblo Twinleaf en Sinnoh, ¡mucho gusto! —ella le dice acompañando con una pequeña reverencia

—¿Entonces en serio eres de Sinnoh? ¡Eso está lejísimos! Yo soy de aquí, de pueblo Nuvema. Y vaya que he tenido problemas para empezar mi viaje...

—¿A sí? Oye, está raro eso de las fichas de entrenador y tu examen... yo no tuve que presentar nada para conseguir a mi Piplup

—Aquí en Unova todo es muy diferente. Todos los niños de diez en adelante tienen que presentarlo para conseguir su Pokémon inicial y su ficha de entrenador. Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera para poder empezar mi viaje en otra región. Lo malo es que el examen es anual, y lo reprobé seis veces... ¡Éste es mi séptimo intento!

—¿¡Seis veces?! ¡Eso es demasiado! ¿Entonces has reprobado el mismo examen cada año desde que tenías diez? ¿Qué has estado haciendo tantos años?

—No te asustes... no es el mismo examen exactamente. He aprovechado estos años haciendo algo que muchos entrenadores no hacen: estudiar. (en pantalla se muestra como flashback lo que Hilbert describe):

—«Verás, de niño en la escuela primaria nunca me fue muy bien, y sí, reprobé mi primer examen a los diez años. Y para ese examen sólo hay un intento; si quieres volver a presentar para la ficha, tienes que entrar a la escuela secundaria junto con otros entrenadores que reprobaron y con otros que se esperaron unos años más para empezar su viaje. Pero los que estudian en secundaria normalmente no vuelven a presentar sino hasta que se gradúan. Lo que muchos no saben es que mientras estés en secundaria puedes seguir viniendo cada año a presentar; la diferencia es que cada año el examen que te dan se pone más difícil, pero si pasas, puedes dejar la secundaria y empezar tu viaje. Entonces yo vine cada año, y cada año reprobé... pero no dejé de estudiar, y el año pasado me gradué... y reprobé el último examen también. Pero ahora, por eso de que ya me gradué, me tuvieron que dar un examen igual que el anterior; ¡ya no podía ser más difícil! Y ahora que ya sé qué fue lo que me salió mal el año pasado, ¡pude corregir mis errores!»

—Oh, bueno. ¡Eso me parece mucho más entendible! Yo también empecé mi viaje después, a los catorce años, porque también estudié en secundaria, pero allá en Sinnoh no hay nada de esto.

De momento, la profesora sale de su oficina con el inspector. Hilbert se prepara para lo peor, pues ambos salen con una cara seria.

—Usted... aprobó —dice la Profesora —Y no sólo eso... su resultado es suficientemente alto como para que usted reciba una Pokédex

Hilbert da un salto y la abraza con gran emoción. Ella le dice que no puede creer que por fin haya logrado pasar, pero de igual forma lo felicita, pues entiende que para muchos el examen puede ser muy complicado, y porque nota la gran perseverancia que ha mantenido Hilbert; presentando exámenes más difíciles cada año y estudiando duramente en la escuela.

Todos entran a una pequeña sala, donde la profesora mantiene la Pokébola guardada bajo llave. Ahí, ella le da la Pokébola a Hilbert, y de ésta sale nada más ni nada menos que un Pikachu hembra. Inmediatamente después de esto, ella le entrega una Pokédex a Hilbert, quien la usa para registrar a su nuevo Pokémon. Al ver esto, el inspector le pregunta a Dawn si su Pokédex ya fue actualizada para registrar los Pokémon de Unova a lo que ella contesta que «no exactamente», pues la suya sólo puede registrar un número muy limitado. El inspector entonces saca un pequeño dispositivo que conecta a la Pokédex rosa, y ésta queda actualizada.

Hay una transición. Hilbert y Dawn están ahora afuera del laboratorio. Afuera, Hilbert le dice a Dawn que su propósito es convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon, lo le que saca una pequeña risa a ella.

—Qué curioso. Estuve mucho tiempo viajando con alguien con ese mismo sueño —ella dice —Yo soy una coordinadora Pokémon, y escuché de una amiga sobre eventos llamados Musicales Pokémon, y quiero participar en ellos. El primero será en la ciudad de Nacrene. ¿Sabes dónde es? —ella continúa.

—¡Pero claro! Ya he ido ahí muchas veces... aunque en auto. Pero, sabes, de camino está ciudad Striaton, y sé que ahí hay un gimnasio donde quiero conseguir mi primer medalla…—él contesta —Y pues… si quieres yo te puedo dar alguna llamada... para darte direcciones a donde necesites ir, para que no te pierdas. Como no tenía Pokémon, nunca he ido a pie, pero igual me sé el mapa de la región de memoria... Para llegar a Nacrene sólo hay que tener cuidado con una cueva —él termina

—¡Excelente! —exclama Dawn, quien entonces hace una pausa. Los dos se quedan pensando unos momentos, hasta que Dawn vuelve a hablar:

—Sabes, pareces una persona muy confiable... y creo que siempre es mejor viajar acompañada, y más estando tan lejos de casa... —ella dice.

—¿Acompañada? —pregunta Hilbert

—Sí... si ya vas a ir en rumbo hacia donde yo voy... ¿qué te parece si vamos juntos hasta Nacrene?

—Juntos, ¿eh?... ¿Por qué no? Creo que sería una muy buena idea...

De esa forma, los dos deciden viajar juntos, al menos hasta ciudad Nacrene.

Entonces, Hilbert recuerda que le tiene que contar a su madre que ya tiene una Ficha de Entrenador. Él y Dawn van a su casa, donde él le explica a su madre todo lo que pasó, y también le dice que no va a viajar solo, pues Dawn lo acompañará.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es esto? Hilbert, ¿ya tan rápido te conseguiste a una muy linda jovencita, eh? —dice riéndose su madre, en tono de juego.

—¡La acabo de conocer hoy, mamá! —contesta Hilbert, completamente apenado. Dawn también se pone roja, y le dice a Hilbert que se está haciendo tarde, y por más ganas que tengan de irse, admiten que no podrán continuar el viaje hoy. Dawn entonces le pide permiso a la madre de Hilbert de quedarse en la casa ésa noche, a lo qué ella felizmente responde que sí.

A la mañana siguiente, Hilbert y Dawn parten de ahí, mientras que la madre de Hilbert se queda viéndolos desde el pórtico, deseándoles lo mejor en su travesía.

El narrador cierra el episodio, preguntándose sobre lo lejos que nuestros héroes llegarán y sobre todas las aventuras, desafíos y problemas que enfrentarán en su viaje, y por último, también les desea mucha suerte.

"Esta historia continuará"

—Ending: GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~—

—Lección del Profesor Oak: Meowth—

—Preview del siguiente episodio: "¿Mitin del Equipo Plasma? ¡Un Entrenador Misterioso!"

Dawn: —Bueno, ya se hizo tarde, y hay que descansar, ¿no es así?

Hilbert: —Tienes razón. Aquí en Accumula podremos descansar en el Centro Pokémon… ¡pero espera! ¿¡Quiénes son estos sujetos?!

Dawn: —¿Liberen a los Pokémon? ¿Qué con eso?

Hilbert: —¿Y quién es ese entrenador?

Ambos: —¡Tenemos tantas preguntas! ¿Mitin del Equipo Plasma? ¡Un Entrenador Misterioso!

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Patrocinadores de Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

*escuelas:

'Nuevo' concepto que acabo de idear; tiene sentido que haya gente que quiera esperar unos años más para empezar su viaje. No todos empiezan a los 10 años. Digamos que en el mundo Pokémon, sólo la escuela primaria es obligatoria, y es donde se enseña todo lo más básico pero a la vez importante. Por eso la mayoría de los entrenadores empiezan a los 10 años; en secundaria se enseñan conceptos más avanzados, pero en esencia sería opcional asistir (sólo sería obligatorio en una situación como la de Hilbert).

La escuela superior sería como una universidad para entrenadores: es un nivel tan avanzado al que sólo los que ya son excelentes entrenadores entran si quieren terminar sus estudios. Digamos que todos los profesores Pokémon tienen que haberse graduado de ahí, y que los líderes de gimnasio deben de cursarla también para mantener su posición. El inspector se sorprende mucho porque Hilbert muestra las características de un entrenador avanzado, siendo que ésta es su primera batalla. Por eso le dan ganas hasta de darle la ficha sin examen.


	2. BW02

Recuerden, si quieren ver lo más reciente, búsquenlo en el foro de Bulbagarden. De nuevo quiero aclarar que al estar traduciéndolo al español, estoy haciendo algunos cambios significativos a las tramas, así que no todo será completamente igual. En fin, eso es todo por el momento. Cualquier queja o sugerencia, pónganla en su review. También acepto mensajes privados, por si tienen más dudas.

(Y sí, se me olvidó decirles. Le voy a poner apellido a casi todos los personajes que no tienen, como Dawn. Eso lo mencioné en el post del foro de Bulbagarden que me inspiró a escribir esta historia, ya hace un año, y lo hago para añadir más personalidad a los personajes; no sólo Ash y Gary se merecen apellidos).

Ahora sí, ¡Que comience el episodio!

* * *

BW02: ¿Mitin del Equipo Plasma? ¡Un Entrenador Misterioso!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio, diciéndonos que Hilbert y Dawn partieron de pueblo Nuvema en la mañana, después de que ayer ellos y sus Pokémon salvaron los huevos del laboratorio de la Profesora Juniper. En una breve recapitulación, él le recuerda a la audiencia que Hilbert tiene una Pikachu, y que Dawn recibió a un Snivy.

Ya se está haciendo de noche, y Hilbert y Dawn deciden quedarse en la siguiente ciudad, Accumula, para continuar su viaje al día siguiente. Justo cuando llegan al primer cruce importante de calles de la localidad, nuestros héroes deciden sacar a sus Pokémon.

—¡Muy bien, Pikachu! Más vale que estés lista, porque tú y yo compartiremos la tarea de desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio, ¡y sacar un boleto para la Conferencia Pokémon! —dice Hilbert alegremente. Pero mientras tanto, el nuevo Snivy de Dawn se empieza a portar mal con Piplup, pues el pequeño Pokémon verde aún siente que fue quien salvó el día, mientras que Piplup lo intenta callar.

—Los dos hicieron un muy buen trabajo ayer —les dice Dawn a sus Pokémon, tratándolos de calmar.

— ¿Siempre se van a portar así? —dice Hilbert, con una risa nerviosa acompañando sus palabras.

—A estos chiquitines les tengo que enseñar a comportarse.

—Por cierto, me dijiste que ibas a participar en un Musical en ciudad Nacrene, ¿no? Perdón pero sólo había escuchado de los Concursos, ¡y eso que los Musicales son algo de aquí! ¿Podrías explicarme en qué consisten?

—¡Con todo el gusto! Bueno, verás, a diferencia de los Concursos, los Musicales tienen un… —dice Dawn hasta ser interrumpida, pues justo en ese momento, un hombre vestido en lo que parece ser una armadura medieval detiene el paso de los dos, gritando frases como «Liberen a los Pokémon».

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! —dicen Hilbert y Dawn al unísono.

—Nombre de la temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer Acto—

—Los Pokémon no están para el servicio de los hombres. ¡Ellos deben ser libres! —dice el hombre en armadura.

—¿Y quién se supone que es usted? —pregunta Hilbert, de forma un tanto desafiante.

—Soy miembro del honorable Equipo Plasma. Una honorable organización con el honorable propósito de liberar a los Pokémon de las sucias y malvadas garras de la humanidad —el hombre responde.

Inmediatamente después de esta conversación, el hombre llama a otros reclutas, quienes se llevan a los tres Pokémon, sin poder ser detenidos por Hilbert o Dawn, quienes se ven en la necesidad de perseguir a los reclutas hasta llegar a una plaza en el centro de la ciudad. La plaza está repleta de personas; en el centro de la multitud, hay una docena de miembros del Equipo Plasma parados sobre una tarima sosteniendo pancartas con diferentes eslóganes. Uno de ellos no está vestido en armadura; es un hombre de cabello largo, aparentemente teñido de un verde grisáceo, y con algunas arrugas en la cara. El está vistiendo una colorida capa, y parece ser quien está encargado del mitin.

—Urgimos al pueblo a que libere de la opresión humana a los Pokémon. Ésta es la honorable causa de nuestra organización. Entréguenos a sus Pokémon, ¡y así serán libres de toda esclavitud!—dice el hombre. Sobre la tarima, también vemos jaulas con Pokémon de todos tamaños, algunos en jaulas muy pequeñas para ellos. Entre ésos se encuentran los Pokémon de nuestros héroes.

Hilbert y Dawn cruzan por entre la multitud, y Hilbert le grita al hombre, diciéndole que «los Pokémon y los humanos han vivido en armonía por miles de años». Dawn lo acompaña diciendo que están contradiciendo sus afirmaciones, pues están metiendo a los Pokémon «liberados» en pequeñas jaulas. Tras esto, Hilbert demanda que le regresen a su Pikachu y a los Pokémon de Dawn, pero el hombre de cabello largo les dice que sus Pokémon ya han sido liberados de ellos. Esto enfurece a Hilbert, quien intenta abrir la jaula con su Pikachu mas unos tres reclutas lo toman de los brazos y se lo llevan a un callejón cercano. Ahí, ellos lo amenazan, diciéndole que no se le ocurra hacer nada para rescatar a sus Pokémon.

—¡Eso sí que no! Esperé mucho y estudié bastante para conseguir mi primer Pokémon, y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite —contesta Hilbert.

Uno de ellos saca a un Patrat, al que le ordena usar Mordida. No obstante, justo al momento en el que Patrat lo iba a morder, un hombre alto cubierto con una capa negra llega corriendo. Él toma a Hilbert de un brazo, y los dos escapan de ahí sin que los reclutas logren hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Corte Comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Dawn, quien regresó con la multitud, está muy preocupada por Hilbert. «No te preocupes, todo está bien», ella se repite a sí misma en su mente. Afortunadamente, instantes más tarde llegan Hilbert y el hombre encapuchado, quien les dice que vayan al Centro Pokémon que está a unas cuadras, y les pide que ahí lo esperen. Una vez adentro, Dawn y Hilbert comienzan una breve charla.

—Qué curioso. La Enfermera Joy de aquí es completamente diferente a las demás —dice Dawn.

—¿Tú crees? ¡Pero si todas las Joy son prácticamente idénticas! Tengo entendido que son primas o algo así —contesta Hilbert.

—Bueno, al menos son diferentes a las de Sinnoh

—Pues no he visto a las de Sinnoh, así que, sí. Por cierto, ¿no me ibas a contar sobre los Musicales Pokémon?

—Oye, si es cierto. Bueno, verás, en un Musical Pokémon los coordina… —intenta decir Dawn, pero es interrumpida, esta vez por la entrada del hombre encapuchado que rescató a Hilbert, y quien además trae consigo a los Pokémon de nuestros héroes.

—¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda! Mi nombre es Hilbert Black, y soy un entrenador novato de pueblo Nuvema.

—Yo soy Dawn Berlitz, y soy una coordinadora de pueblo Twinleaf en Sinnoh. ¡Le agradecemos mucho por salvar a nuestros Pokémon!

—Y perdón por la insistencia, pero creo que a los dos nos mata la curiosidad de saber su nombre y cómo fue que rescató a nuestros Pokémon. ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos, por favor? —le dice Hilbert al hombre, mostrando gran respeto. Sin embargo, el hombre sólo les dice que vayan al patio trasero del Centro Pokémon, donde hay un campo de batalla.

Una vez ahí, el joven se quita la capa y se presenta diciendo ser N, líder del Equipo Plasma, y que él le ordenó a sus súbditos que le dieran los Pokémon. Pese a haber recuperado a su nuevo Pikachu, Hilbert se vuelve a enfurecer. «¿Cómo puede ser que él esté detrás de esto?», él piensa. En ése momento nuestros héroes dejan las formalidades y comienzan a hablarle de «tú» a N. Dawn le pregunta por qué están liberando a los Pokémon, pero él le responde prácticamente lo mismo que les dijo el primer recluta que encontraron. Ella también se molesta por la respuesta nada efectiva, y los dos se quedan pensando en la razón de porqué les regresó sus Pokémon de todas formas. N, como si él les hubiera leído la mente, les dice que se los regresó porque sintió que ellos eran distintos a otros humanos, diciendo que «sus almas son más limpias», y que sintió una «fuerte conexión» entre ellos y los Pokémon al instante al que subieron a la tarima a defenderlos. Tras esto, N sorpresivamente reta a Hilbert a una batalla. Éste último no puede creer que lo haya retado alguien con ésa forma de pensar sobre los Pokémon, pero acepta de todas formas.

—No lo vayas a tomar como un albur, pero, ¿dónde están tus Pokébolas? —pregunta Hilbert

—La Pokébola es un símbolo de la opresión del hombre hacia los Pokémon. Yo no creo en capturar Pokémon en espacios tan confinados, fríos y deprimentes —le contesta N, confundiendo más a Hilbert.

Justo después de esto, N da un aplauso, y al momento, un Purrloin que estaba descansando en un árbol salta al campo de batalla, haciendo que Hilbert quede boquiabierto de la impresión. Él manda a pelear a su nueva Pikachu, a quien le pide que entregue «todo lo que tiene, pues es [su] primer batalla juntos». Dawn se sienta junto con sus Pokémon a apoyar a su nuevo amigo. Todo está listo para la batalla.

—Corte Comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

La batalla comienza. N permite a Hilbert atacar primero, y él le pregunta a Pikachu si sabe usar Impactrueno, a lo que la Pokémon asiente y lo intenta usar en Purrloin, quien de alguna forma logra evadir y responde con Ataque de Arena. «No puede ser. Ahora Pikachu es quien tiene menor precisión», piensa Hilbert, pero él le asegura a N que Impactrueno igual está «casi asegurado» de impactar aún con baja precisión. No obstante, N ordena a Purrloin a seguir evadiendo y a seguir con su Ataque de Arena, hasta que la visión de Pikachu queda casi totalmente limitada, con mucha tierra cubriendo su cara, y ella se comienza a cansar también. Hilbert no puede creer que Pikachu no haya podido atinarle a Purrloin ni una sola vez. Para éste punto, Pikachu ya agotó sus Impactruenos, y un mero Arañazo de Purrloin es suficiente para causar gran daño sobre ella. Hilbert le pregunta si puede usar Gruñido, a lo que ella asiente, pero un segundo Arañazo es suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate.

—Mientras los Pokémon sean encerrados en Pokébolas… es imposible que puedan llevar una vida plena. Si quieres que tu Pikachu sea perfecta, ella tiene que ser libre primero —dice N.

—Prometo verlos de nuevo pronto. Y en nuestro próximo encuentro, quiero pelear contra los dos. Que les vaya bien en su viaje. Yo rezaré por su bienestar. Adiós —él termina, enunciando rápido y con un tono algo monótono, y se retira antes que Hilbert o Dawn le puedan contestar.

A continuación, Hilbert toma a Pikachu y la lleva adentro para que sus heridas sean sanadas; por fortuna, esas heridas no son tan graves como Hilbert pensaba, y la Enfermera Joy le entrega a Pikachu unos pocos momentos después. Él se siente aliviado de que Pikachu esté bien, y saca su Pokébola, pero, recordando lo último que dijo N antes de despedirse, decide guardarla y le dice a Pikachu que puede quedarse otro momento afuera, y le dice a Dawn que también debería sacar a sus Pokémon un rato, para que se conozcan mejor y jueguen antes de dormir.

—¡Pero qué día! —exclama Dawn.

—¡Y que lo digas! No puedo creer cuantas cosas han pasado. Acabo de empezar ayer mismo, ¡y ya sé lo que se siente meterse en problemas con mequetrefes dos veces! —responde Hilbert, quien vuelve a recordar que le había preguntado a Dawn acerca de los Musicales —Espero que ahora no te interrumpan —él continúa.

Y por fin, Dawn es capaz de terminar su respuesta (lo que dice Dawn es mostrado en pantalla como ayuda visual): «Mira, los Musicales son casi idénticos en formato a los Concursos. La primer gran diferencia es que en los Musicales hay que añadirle el encanto rítmico y auditivo a los ataques, aparte del encanto visual, y la segunda es que podemos ayudarnos usando escenografía y otras herramientas artificiales (sin abusar), mientras que en los Concursos todo depende del Pokémon. Y bueno, antes de cada Musical, los jueces suben a Internet la canción del primer round para que podamos ensayar. En el primer round, llamado round de appeal, los Pokémon tienen que seguir la canción con sus movimientos de acuerdo con su ritmo y humor. Luego, en el segundo round, hay una eliminatoria en la que los mejores del round de appeal pelean, igual que en los Concursos. Pero aquí, cada batalla lleva una canción distinta, y los Pokémon pierden puntos si ignoran la canción o se concentran sólo en derrotar al rival. El que gana el Musical gana un listón, también como en los Concursos. Todos los que consigan cinco listones podrán participar en el 'Gran Concierto', que es un torneo anual que se festeja en ciudad Nimbasa».

—Eh… sí… muchas gracias por aclarar mis dudas. —dice Hilbert, aliviado porque Dawn por fin terminó —Bueno, entonces hay que despertarnos temprano para partir a Striaton, y de ahí salimos a Nacrene para tu Con… digo, Musical —él concluye.

El narrador cierra el episodio diciendo que Hilbert deberá aprender más sobre las batallas, pues necesita afinar su habilidad a nivel de campo.

«¡Esta historia continuará!»

—Ending: GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~—

—Lección del Professor Oak: Purrloin—

—Preview del siguiente episodio: "¡El reino del bosque! ¡Lillipup y la jauría!"

Hilbert: —¡Oh! ¿Pero qué están haciendo esos Pokémon?

Dawn: —¡Parece que es una jauría!

Hilbert: —Oye amigo, no puedes dejar que los otros Pokémon sean tan malos contigo.

Dawn: ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de lastimarlo!

Hilbert: ¿Por qué no quieren a este Lillipup con ustedes?

¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio!

«¡El reino del bosque! ¡Lillipup y la jauría!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Patrocinadores de Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—


	3. BW03

BW03: ¡El reino del bosque! ¡Lillipup y la jauría!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio diciéndonos que Hilbert y Dawn van en camino a ciudad Striaton, que será la primera parada del nuevo equipo en su nuevo reto en Unova. Ahí, Hilbert desafiará al líder de gimnasio para conseguir su primera medalla.

A mitad de su ruta, nuestros héroes cruzan por un acceso (similar a los presentes en los juegos), donde ellos toman un breve descanso.

La Pikachu de Hilbert ha estado fuera de su Pokébola desde que ellos partieron de Accummula, y Dawn le pregunta a Hilbert por qué no la ha llamado desde entonces.

—Bueno, la verdad, es que sigo pensando en lo que dijo ese N. Sonó muy convincente, y ahora que estoy en este viaje, quiero que Pikachu de lo mejor de si —contesta Hilbert.

—Dudo que debas tomarte seriamente todo lo que dijo —replica Dawn —Después de todo, él dice ser jefe de los lunáticos que casi te matan —ella continúa.

—Pues no estoy seguro. Hay algo muy raro en él. Parece muy joven como para que todos esos tipos lo sigan, o lo que sea. Pero parece ser inteligente, y lo que dijo antes de irse me parece importante. Ya no me agrada esto de usar Pokébolas para guardar a los Pokémon.

—Bien, si tú crees… ¡pero piénsalo! Estoy segura de que atraparás muchos Pokémon, y sería muy complicado andar con seis afuera todo el tiempo.

A continuación, la plática entre nuestros héroes se ve interrumpida por fuertes ladridos que vienen del otro lado del acceso; llenos de curiosidad, Hilbert y Dawn corren a ver qué sucede, y ellos ven como una jauría de Herdier ataca a un pequeño Lillipup. Al menos cinco están tacleándolo y mordiéndolo, y el más grande de ellos se prepara para atacar con Derribo. «¡Alto!», gritan nuestros héroes.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu usar Impactrueno para ahuyentar a los Herdier. Una vez que estos se van, Dawn se acerca al Lillipup, lo toma en sus brazos, y junto con Hilbert lo lleva de regreso a la seguridad del acceso, donde ella lo registra en su Pokédex recién actualizada, y ambos le rocían Pociones. Hilbert se percata que Lillipup ya está muy lesionado, como si ya hubiese sido atacado antes, y le pregunta al guardia del acceso si ya había visto antes a la jauría.

—Así es —responde el guardia —Esa jauría lleva ya varios años viviendo aquí. Parecen estar controlados por un Stoutland. Yo y otros guardias lo vemos muy seguido; le decimos «el Rey».

—¿Pero por qué están atacando a este pequeño Pokémon? —pregunta Dawn

—Parece que fue abandonado cerca de aquí por algún entrenador hace un par de semanas. Debe de querer unirse a la jauría —contesta el guardia —Ellos siempre tienen comida. El pobre debe tener hambre, pero no me dejan ponerle comida a los Pokémon sin maestro —él termina.

—Pues habrá que hacerles entender que Lillipup es uno de ellos —dice Hilbert —Estoy seguro que Lillipup está lleno de potencial.

—Oye, pero ellos lo están maltratando mucho. No creo que sea conveniente; además, no hay que meternos en problemas ajenos —dice Dawn, intentando de detener a Hilbert.

—Unirse a la jauría podría ser la única forma en la que Lillipup pueda sobrevivir, y a veces colarse a los problemas de otros puede ser la única forma de solucionarlos —él termina.

Después de esto, vemos a Lillipup animado con las palabras de Hilbert, y deseoso de pelear por su lugar en la jauría. Viéndolo tan animado, Dawn acepta y los acompaña a buscar a la jauría.

Lillipup entonces sale corriendo del acceso, y Hilbert, Pikachu y Dawn lo siguen hasta una pequeña cueva, donde habita la jauría. Mientras van acercándose, vemos a algunos Herdier ocultos entre arbustos, vigilando en busca de intrusos. Predeciblemente, uno de ellos logra ver desde lejos a Lillipup y salta del arbusto, derribando al pequeño Pokémon. Sin embargo, Lillipup logra levantarse y muerde al Herdier, mas esto motiva a los otros Herdier a salir de sus escondites.

En eso, Hilbert y Dawn llegan, y ella registra a Herdier en su Pokédex y saca a Piplup, quien los ataca con Rayo Burbuja.

—¿No andabas de que «pacifista» y toda la cosa, eh Dawn? —pregunta Hilbert, retóricamente.

—Sentí que tenía que tomar la decisión correcta, ¡y ahorita la decisión correcta es ayudar al chiquitín! —contesta ella —Después de todo, nunca te dije que fuera pacifista —termina, guiñando el ojo.

Entonces, Hilbert llama a Pikachu a la batalla, y le pide que use Impactrueno en los Herdier. Hay al menos ocho de ellos, todos intentando atacar.

Pikachu y Piplup logran derrotar a algunos con su combinación de ataques tipo Agua y Eléctrico, pero el verdadero espíritu de lucha lo muestra Lillipup, quien consigue derrotar al más grande de los Herdier con un Derribo crítico.

El área ahora está llena de Herdier debilitados, y al parecer Dawn estuvo sintiendo algún impulso de adrenalina, al punto en que Hilbert piensa que Dawn dirá «¡quiero ver sangre!» en cualquier momento, a juzgar de la expresión en su cara.

—Y tú que me decías que no debíamos venir a ayudar —dice Hilbert acompañando con una risa burlona —¡nomás mírate en un espejo para que veas como quedaste!

—¡Hay Dios mío! ¡Mi pelo parece nido de tlacuaches! —dice Dawn, viéndose en un pequeño espejo. Su cabello está desmarañado y el sudor corre por su cara, que se pone de un intenso rojo por la pena —Bueno, la verdad es que hace mucho que no me emocionaba tanto con una batalla —dice ella, intentando justificarse.

No obstante, tras ésta respuesta, Hilbert observa los Herdier debilitados, con sus característicos ojos que quedan como garabatos, y dice sentirse un poco mal por ellos, pues son silvestres y habría que dejarlos solos con sus heridas.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Pikachu, Piplup y Lillipup han quedado exhaustos, mientras Hilbert continúa con su dilema ético, pues él ahora está pensando en que no debieron haber hecho lo que hicieron, y piensa que Lillipup ahora tiene menos oportunidades de entrar a la jauría al haber noqueado al más grande de los Herdier.

Pero pronto, él se da cuenta de estar equivocado, pues en ese instante aparece «el Rey» de la jauría; un enorme Stoutland brillante sale de la cueva, y los ocho Herdier heridos intentan levantarse, tratando de mostrar respeto por su líder.

—Nunca había visto uno de éstos en persona, ¡mucho menos con ese color! —exclama Hilbert antes de registrar al Pokémon en su Pokédex.

Stoutland, usando la típica jerga de los Pokémon (es decir, repitiendo las sílabas de su nombre), da una especie de discurso corto a los Herdier, y visiblemente acepta a Lillipup en la jauría.

Por el momento, todo parece estar bien para el pequeño Pokémon; nuestros héroes son permitidos entrar a la pequeña cueva y ven muchas bayas acumuladas hacia el fondo y también se aprecian muchos espacios donde los Herdier duermen. Afuera, varios de los Pokémon Leal están saludando a su nuevo compañero, aunque al más grande de éstos se le nota cierta indisposición, y cuando Lillipup se acerca a él, éste voltea la mirada a otro lado y se niega a saludarlo. Pese a esto, el Herdier grande se ve obligado a cumplir, pues «el Rey» lo ve y lo hace saludar a Lillipup. A continuación, «el Rey» lo acompaña a que Lillipup coma y le da un lugar para descansar.

Viendo que se está haciendo tarde, nuestros héroes deciden instalar su campamento cerca de la cueva.

Ahora vemos a Hilbert y Dawn durmiendo cada quien en su propia tienda, con sus Pokémon durmiendo junto a ellos. La noche parece tranquila, hasta que la escena cambia a la cueva de la jauría, donde está Lillipup con el Herdier grande detrás de él, observándolo con una mirada amenazante. Por lo que se ve en pantalla, está implícito que Lillipup es el nuevo vigilante nocturno de la jauría, y que está siendo «entrenado» por el Herdier grande, que constantemente está dándole empujones a Lillipup para evitar que se quede dormido.

Un Liepard salvaje pasa frente a ellos y el Herdier obliga a Lillipup a atacar, pero éste se niega, mientras que el Liepard se acerca y usa Golpes Furia en el Pokémon Perrito, quien intenta defenderse con una Mordida, pero Liepard logra quitárselo y él es impactado con Persecución. El Herdier se molesta y se ve obligado a ahuyentar al Liepard él mismo, usando Rugido, el cual viene despertando a Dawn.

En la cueva, el Herdier grande ha despertado a algunos compañeros, mientras que «el Rey» sigue durmiendo. En eso, el Lillipup también intenta entrar para alertar al «Rey», quien hasta ahora lo ha tratado bien, pero los Herdier que despertaron no lo dejan pasar, y en cambio, le gruñen y amenazan con morderlo. De entre todos, pasa el Herdier grande, que vuelve a dirigirle una mirada amenazante a Lillipup, y justo antes de ponerle una pata encima, Lillipup corre despavorido, mientras que los Herdier, los cinco que estaban lastimando a Lillipup esa tarde, corren persiguiéndolo, haciendo mucho ruido.

—¿Oyes eso, Hilbert? —ella pregunta desde fuera de la tienda de su compañero— Parece que la jauría se está peleando. Deberíamos ir a investigar… ¿Hilbert?

Sin embargo, Hilbert está bien dormido.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Dawn se ve obligada a despertarlo con ayuda de Piplup. Él se despierta molesto, pero luego ambos escuchan los ladridos de Lillipup y los de los Herdier, que cada vez se acercan más, hasta que Lillipup llega y se pone detrás de Hilbert. Al ver la escena, el primero se enoja con los Herdier, y llama a Pikachu a que use Impactrueno sobre los Pokémon Leal. Pikachu logra neutralizar a los Herdier, pero éstos intentan sacar de la pelea a la Pokémon Ratón, usando Rugido al unísono. El Rugido es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbar las tiendas y hacer que Pikachu, Piplup, Hilbert y Dawn caigan al suelo, así como para hacer que «el Rey» y los demás Herdier se despertaran. «El Rey» escucha los sonidos de la batalla, y él corre a ver qué pasa.

Mientras tanto, Pikachu y Piplup se ponen de pie y Hilbert y Dawn les ordenan usar Impactrueno e Hidrobomba sobre los oponentes, quienes quedan debilitados.

—Lillipup, tú ya demostraste que puedes pelear tú solo —dice Hilbert, enfadado —aunque ustedes me decepcionan. Pensé que tratarían bien a su compañero.

Justo después de esto, llega «el Rey», quien también parece regañar a los Herdier que están en el suelo, pero también ver con decepción a Lillipup, quien sigue detrás de las piernas de Hilbert. «El Rey» hace un gesto indicando que Lillipup no podía quedarse en la jauría. Hilbert entiende la señal del «Rey», y aunque primero intenta refutarle, él entiende que la jauría necesita quién les ayude a vigilar, y Lillipup no puede hacerlo.

Los Herdier se levantan y se marchan con «el Rey», mientras que Lillipup se queda con Hilbert, quien comienza a levantar su tienda. Mientras lo hace, Hilbert se queda pensando en qué podría hacer Lillipup para sobrevivir en el bosque; él se lo comenta a Dawn y ella le dice que deberían decidirlo pronto. En ese momento, Hilbert voltea a ver a Lillipup, quien ya se quedó dormido, y ya que Hilbert termina de levantar su tienda, él lo levanta, y lo lleva adentro, donde duermen el resto de la noche.

—¡Buenos días! Ya es hora de continuar —dice Dawn mientras golpea un sartén con una cuchara para despertar a Hilbert. Ella abre la tienda de su compañero, quien ya se está levantando, y al mismo tiempo despiertan Pikachu y Lillipup.

Nuestros héroes y los Pokémon, incluyendo a Lillipup, se sientan a desayunar.

—Sabes, ya lo pensé, y creo que Lillipup estará mucho mejor si viaja con nosotros —le dice Hilbert a Dawn, quien se alegra y anima a Hilbert a que atrape a Lillipup, pero él sigue dudando sobre el uso de las Pokébolas, mas entonces Dawn le dice que para que Lillipup sea oficialmente de él, él debe capturarlo en una Pokébola. Finalmente, Hilbert decide dejar de lado sus dudas y se anima a sacar una Pokébola vacía. Viéndola, Lillipup se acerca por sí mismo y entra sin problemas.

—Sonará como cliché, pero siempre te cuidaré, Lillipup. Te lo prometo —dice Hilbert, hablándole a la Pokébola.

Hay una transición, y vemos a nuestros héroes, acompañados por sus Pokémon, caminando por la ruta. A la distancia, se comienza a divisar la ciudad de Striaton, y al verla, Hilbert se emociona por su primera batalla de gimnasio, mientras que Dawn se agacha a decirle a Piplup que deben comenzar a ensayar para su primer Musical. El narrador entonces cierra el episodio, esperando lo mejor para nuestros héroes en los desafíos en los que se enfrentarán.

«Esta historia continuará»

* * *

—Ending: GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~—

—Lectura del Profesor Oak: Snivy

—Preview del siguiente episodio: ¡Pesadilla en el Solar de los Ensueños!

Dawn: —Hilbert va a tomarse todo el día entrenando para su batalla de gimnasio, así que aprovecharé el día para visitar la ciudad mientras pienso en una buena rutina para el Musical.

(Ve un anuncio apuntando al Solar de los Ensueños)

—¿Solar de los Ensueños? Eso suena interesante, como para ir a ensayar allá…

(En pantalla aparecen miembros del Equipo Plasma)

—¡Oh no! ¡Los locos medievales otra vez!

¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio!

«¡Pesadilla en el Solar de los Ensueños!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Patrocinadores de Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—


	4. BW04

BW04: ¡Pesadilla en el Solar de los Ensueños!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio diciendo que nuestros héroes han arrivado a la ciudad de Striaton, donde Hilbert desafiará al líder de gimnasio.

Hilbert y Dawn están en un Centro Pokémon; ahí, Hilbert le pregunta a la Enfermera Joy la dirección del gimnasio. Después de darle la información, ella le advierte a Hilbert que no hay uno, sino tres líderes que comparten un mismo gimnasio, y que cada uno se especializa en un tipo distinto.

—Bueno, Pikachu. Creo que esto significa que hay que entrenar un poco más. Después de todo, ahora sí que no tengo idea de cómo va a ser la batalla. Hay que estar preparado para lo que sea —le dice Hilbert a su Pokémon.

—Oye, Dawn —él continúa —No es por molestarte ni nada, pero me gustaría quedarme solo con Pikachu y Lillipup ésta tarde. Espero que no sea mucho problema.

—Para nada, no te preocupes —ella contesta —Sabes, creo que podría aprovechar para darle una vuelta a la ciudad con Piplup y Snivy. Sirve que me ayuda a tomar «inspiración» para una buena rutina para el Musical.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Dawn está visitando Striaton; en pantalla vemos un montaje de los lugares que ella visita; entre ellos vemos una plaza, un centro comercial, y un museo.

Justo después de esto, vemos un cuarteto de reclutas del Equipo Plasma; dos hombres y dos mujeres. Los cuatro están en un callejón del centro de la ciudad, parados alrededor de un contenedor de basura. Uno está sacando de una bolsa lo que parece ser una botella de licor y otra trae un cigarrillo encendido en la mano.

 _(Nota: Todos los reclutas del Equipo Plasma hablan con un marcado acento capitalino; se especificarán las excepciones)_

—Unirme al Equipo Plasma es la mejor decisión que he tomado —dice el recluta con la botella en la mano—Aquí nomás a esperar en la sombrita, y por mientras podemos tirar la hue…

—¡Por favor! —dice la recluta del cigarrillo, interrumpiendo a su compañero —Me ofende que pienses así de nuestra causa. Pos si somos una organización mucho más grande y honorable de lo que crees.

—Discúlpalo —dice un tercer recluta —Acá el joven es nuevo, y la neta no entiendo cómo lo aceptaron. Ya van muchos nacos como éste que tenemos que aguantar.

—¡Es más! —dice una cuarta recluta —Venga pa' acá esa botella. No deberías estar tomando mientras 'tas a cargo de la vigilancia. Mejor guárdala pa' cuando celebremos el éxito de la operación, fíjate.

—Chale, perdónenme —dice el primer recluta —Se me fue el avión, pensé que estaba sacando la de refresco. Oye, ¿y qué tranza con lo de la operación? ¿Cómo va todo?

En ese momento se corta la escena y ahora vemos a Dawn caminando con su Piplup y su Snivy. Los tres van cargando bolsas. En su camino, ella encuentra un letrero algo oxidado que apunta a un lugar llamado «Solar de los Ensueños».

—«Solar de los Ensueños», ¿eh? —ella piensa —¡Qué nombre tan curioso! Quizás sea algún parque de diversiones. ¿No estaría padre ir un rato allá, mis chiquitines? —ella le pregunta a sus Pokémon, que de inmediato muestran ganas de ir a jugar.

La escena ahora cambia al Solar de los Ensueños, lugar que no es un parque, sino un gran laboratorio abandonado. Adentro, hay otro par de reclutas del Equipo Plasma, que están discutiendo sobre su misión: conseguir algo llamado «humo orínico», también conocido como «humo de los sueños», el cual es producido por los Pokémon Munna y Musharna.

—Hay docenas de Munna viviendo aquí en el Solar —dice una de los dos reclutas, hablando con un español más neutro —y todos son descendientes de los que fueron usados en investigaciones en éste laboratorio. Hay que encontrar uno, y hacer que produzca algo de humo de los sueños para nosotros. Si se niega, habrá que usar fuerza… ¡pero ese sacrificio es un pequeño precio a pagar por la liberación de todos los Pokémon de la opresión humana!

—Oye —dice el compañero —¿y pa' qué queremos ese humo?

—¡Usaremos el humo para controlar los sueños de la población! A través de sus sueños les diremos que liberen a sus Pokémon, ¡para la honorable causa del honorable Equipo Plasma!

Hay una transición. La escena ahora cambia a un seco terreno baldío en la parte trasera del laboratorio abandonado, donde vemos al par de reclutas buscando entre los matorrales secos por un Munna; con algo de suerte, el recluta encuentra una; la Munna siente el peligro y pega una especie de salto y trata de flotar lejos de ellos, pero la otra recluta le lanza una red.

—Corte Comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Se repite la escena en la que la recluta lanza la red a Munna. Vemos que la Pokémon se ve atrapada; ella se enreda en la red y cae al suelo, imposibilitando su escape.

La escena cambia de nuevo, y ahora vemos a Dawn, quien ya llegó al Solar de los Ensueños.

—¿Éste es el «Solar de los Ensueños»? ¡Pero si es un triste edificio abandonado! —ella exclama. No obstante, tras ver el lugar por unos segundos, piensa que sería un buen sitio para pensar en su rutina, pues ya estuvo procrastinando la mayor parte del día, y decide dar un vistazo ahí adentro.

Ella comienza a caminar por los pasillos; el lugar es únicamente iluminado por la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas rotas. Del techo cuelgan algunas baldosas que comienzan a desprenderse, así como las tapas de las instalaciones de luz fluorescente. Dawn voltea a ver a algunos cuartos, llenos de computadoras y otras maquinarias viejas. «Esto debe estar abandonado desde antes que mi mamá anduviera de coordinadora», ella piensa. En el suelo hay algunos papeles con datos sobre las investigaciones. Ella levanta uno y lo lee en voz alta (lo que ella dice se ve en pantalla); « _Día 953: Los Musharna comenzaron a emitir un peligroso humo negro que causó una sobrecarga en nuestros sistemas centrales, causándoles fallas irreparables. Hemos encontrado que el humo orínico_ [¿Qué rayos es eso?] _puede ser útil para la generación de energía, y en momentos los Musharna fueron capaces de generar lo que parecía un portal salido de un cuento de ciencia ficción, mas nadie se atrevió a interactuar con uno. No obstante, los Musharna comenzaron a mostrar comportamiento errático durante los últimos meses, y su humo se fue enrojeciendo y oscureciendo, hasta que todo culminó en el accidente de hoy. Debido a la falta de capital para conseguir nuevos sistemas, así como la creciente peligrosidad de los Pokémon, hemos decidido concluir la investigación. Atentamente, Dra. Fennel, al 21 de mayo de 1985_ »

—¡Vaya! Sí que éste lugar lleva mucho tiempo abandonado—ella dice —Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con todos esos Pokémon, aunque ni siquiera sé cómo se ven…

Después de esto, Dawn comienza a escuchar voces en los alrededores. En un principio se asusta, pero luego se da cuenta que las voces vienen de afuera, y decide ir a investigar; ella encuentra a los dos reclutas del Equipo Plasma, quienes rodean a la Munna atrapada.

—¡Ay no! ¿¡Ustedes perdedores otra vez?! —exclama Dawn.

—¿Disculpa? Nunca te había visto antes —dice la recluta.

—Un momento… —comienza el otro —¡Yo sí te he visto antes! ¡Tu novio andaba de buscapleitos el otro día en pueblo Accumula!

—¡No es mi novio!...—grita Dawn, sonrojada pero molesta. Ella de inmediato intenta recuperar el tema de la discusión —¡Dejen de maltratar así a éste Pokémon! —ella continúa —¿No se supone que ustedes quieren que los Pokémon sean libres?

—Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios —responde la recluta.

Ellos empiezan a darle choques eléctricos a la Pokémon con un arma especial, a lo que Dawn reacciona con gran disgusto, provocando que ella saque a su Piplup. Ella le pide que use Hidrobomba sobre ellos, pero ellos lo evaden y sacan un Patrat y un Purrloin. Entonces Dawn saca también a su Snivy.

Purrloin estuvo por usar Rasguño* en Snivy, pero éste lo evadió y usó Látigo Cepa por cuenta propia. «Látigo Cepa, ¡qué conveniente!» , piensa Dawn, quien comienza a ordenarle a Snivy que continúe con el movimiento, y le dice a Piplup que use Rayo Burbuja en Patrat, pero éste logra esquivar el ataque y responde con una Tacleada*, mas Piplup resiste tranquilamente el ataque y repite un Rayo Burbuja que ésta vez logra impactar en el oponente.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Vemos ahora a Hilbert con Pikachu y Lillipup entrenando en un campo de batalla en el patio trasero de un Centro Pokémon. Hilbert ha puesto blancos, y aún está tratando de descubrir los ataques de sus Pokémon. Al momento, está intentando ver si Lillipup olvidó como usar Tacleada, o si puede usar el movimiento junto con Derribo. Al ver que Lillipup está alternando entre lo que parece ser una Tacleada muy fuerte y un Derribo débil, Hilbert comienza a confundirse, pues generalmente los ataques de un Pokémon están siempre bien definidos. Después de unos intentos, Hilbert decide hacer una pausa al entrenamiento y le pregunta a sus Pokémon si quieren ir a dar una vuelta para ver si encuentran a Dawn.

En su camino, ellos pasan por el callejón donde los reclutas del Equipo Plasma están «vigilando». Él se da cuenta de su presencia y de inmediato se esconde detrás de un auto estacionado afuera.

Por coincidencia, la recluta que pelea con Dawn en el Solar llama a la recluta del cigarrillo a través de una radio:

—¡Una taruga está interfiriendo con la Operación Pesadilla! —dice la recluta

—¿¡Por qué diablos todos me dicen «taruga»?!— interrumpe Dawn

—¡Urge ayuda acá en el Solar de los Ensueños!

—¡Se nota que no puedes conmigo, amiga!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Sólo vengan y ya! ¡Cambio y fuera!

Hilbert escucha la voz de Dawn en la conversación, y decide seguir a los reclutas una vez que ellos salen corriendo del callejón.

Él y sus Pokémon llegan al Solar, y entran al terreno seco donde encuentra a Munna atrapada en la red y a Dawn y sus Pokémon peleando con todos los reclutas. Al verlo, el recluta que reconoció a Dawn también reconoce a Hilbert.

—¡Uy! ¡Ya llegó tu noviecito a salvarte! —dice el recluta, soltando una carcajada.

—¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS! —gritan Hilbert y Dawn al unísono

Los seis reclutas que se disponen a pelear ya sacaron a sus Pokémon, todos son Patrat y Purrloin. Ahora que Hilbert podía ayudar, Dawn trata de desenredar a la Munna de la red, no sin antes verificarla en su Pokédex, aprovechando que los reclutas ahora están distraídos peleando con Hilbert, quien le ordena a su Pikachu que use Impactrueno en los Patrat y a Lillipup que ataque con Derribo a los Purrloin.

Dawn logra desenredar a Munna y ella la cubre, mientras que le pide a su Piplup que asista a Pikachu con su Rayo Burbuja y a Snivy que le ayude a Lillipup con Látigo Cepa.

Eventualmente, sólo queda un Patrat y un Purrloin en pie. Hilbert y Dawn entonces le ordenan a Pikachu y Piplup que usen Impactrueno e Hidrobomba; estos ataques se combinan en el aire y el resultado es tan fuerte que al impactar en los oponentes ocurre una fuerte explosión que dispara a todos los Pokémon debilitados y a los reclutas hacia las alturas. «¡Ja! Hasta pierden igual que el Equipo Rocket…», piensa Dawn.

De regreso en el Centro Pokémon, Dawn espera a Munna, quien se está recuperando de los choques eléctricos que le propinó el Equipo Plasma. La enfermera Joy le avisa que las heridas de Munna no fueron tan graves y que la darán de alta en la mañana. Hilbert entonces le dice a Dawn que él cree que Munna no le pertenece a nadie, y que así como él capturó a Lillipup, ella debería quedarse con Munna. Ahora es Dawn quien cree que Munna debería ser libre, pero al mismo tiempo ella ve a la Pokémon como una excelente adición a su equipo. Mientras tanto, Hilbert se siente listo para desafiar a los líderes de gimnasio, y se propone levantarse temprano para acudir a su «cita con el destino». Así, el episodio termina con un cliffhanger: el narrador se pregunta si Dawn capturará a Munna o no, y también sobre si Hilbert tendrá o no éxito en su primer batalla de gimnasio.

«Ésta historia continuará»

—Ending: GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~—

-Lectura del Profesor Oak: Herdier

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¡Tres líderes! Hilbert vs. Chili, Cress y Cilan?!»

Hilbert: —¡Estoy más que listo para mi primer batalla! ¡Chicos! ¡De ésta ciudad no nos vamos sin antes conseguir nuestra medalla!

Dawn: —Munna, sé que tu hogar es el Solar, pero creo que quizás estés mejor conmigo, aunque no sé… no estoy segura… quizás seas más feliz en otro lado…

(Ambos) —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¡Tres líderes! Hilbert vs. Chili, Cress y Cilan?!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Patrocinadores de Pokémon BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

*Tacleada = Placaje

*Rasguño = Arañazo

Bueno, un poco más de información: ¿recuerdan que dije que éstas traducciones tenían "cambios mínimos"? Mentira. Los cambios sí serán considerables. Siento que mi habilidad para escribir ha mejorado mucho en un el año que he estado escribiendo el fanfic en inglés. Los primeros capítulos en inglés no se ven muy bien en comparación con lo que escribo actualmente (en mi opinión). Ahora que estoy escribiendo en mi idioma, aporvecharé para hacer cambios a varios aspectos de la historia, para hacerla más coherente y cercana a la realidad. No estoy seguro si se pueda, pero tengo el deseo de publicar el fanfic en inglés aquí, adaptando las "mejoras" que estoy agregando en la versión en español.

Y por cierto, ¡perdón por el retraso!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. BW05

BW05: ¡Tres líderes! ¿¡Hilbert vs. Chili, Cress y Cilan?!

—Cold Open—

El narrador comienza con una breve recapitulación de los eventos de los últimos cuatro episodios: Hilbert, Dawn, Snivy y Piplup salvaron el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper; Hilbert recibe de ella una Pikachu; Los Pokémon de Hilbert y Dawn fueron tomados por el Equipo Plasma, pero su misterioso líder, N, se los regresa, y en cambio reta a Hilbert a una batalla, la cual él pierde. Después, Hilbert captura un Lillipup que había sido rechazado por una jauría, y finalmente, nuestros héroes salvan a una Munna, que había sido maltratada por el Equipo Plasma.

—¿Qué va a pasar con la batalla de Hilbert? ¿Atrapará Dawn a Munna o la dejará ir? —cuestiona el narrador.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Nuestros héroes están en el Centro Pokémon de ciudad Striaton. Es muy temprano en la mañana. Dawn se quedó despierta toda la noche, y está aún pensando en Munna, quien está descansando. A pesar de que la Enfermera Joy le dijo que la Pokémon estaría bien, Dawn no está muy convencida, pues vio como fue electrocutada por los reclutas del Equipo Plasma.

La Enfermera Joy entra al cuarto donde están Dawn y la Pokémon, y le dice a la coordinadora que Munna se ha recuperado exitosamente, y que ya está lista para darla de alta. Entonces, la enfermera despierta a la Pokémon, y se lo «entrega» a Dawn. A pesar de que la Pokémon es algo grande, Dawn decide llevarla en sus brazos.

Ella se sienta en un sillón en el lobby del Centro Pokémon, y se queda dormida.

Vemos un reloj de pared, donde se lee que son las 5 y media de la mañana; afuera está todavía muy oscuro. Justo después hay una transición en pantalla, y vemos como ahora la luz del sol entra con fuerza por las ventanas, y que hay otros entrenadores en el lobby. Al sentir el calor del sol, Dawn despierta y revisa su Pokétch*; ¡ella se da cuenta que ya son las 11 y cuarto!

Viendo que ya era muy tarde, ella casi se vuelve loca al recordar que Hilbert había dicho que quería «levantarse temprano e ir directo al gimnasio a su cita con el destino»; el problema es que Hilbert tiene un sueño muy pesado, y normalmente es ella quien tiene que despertarlo.

Dawn salta del sillón y corre a la habitación donde Hilbert duerme en la cama inferior de una litera. Munna reacciona y se va flotando detrás de ella.

—¡Vamos! ¡Ya levántate y anda que no pasa nada!... no, ¡sí pasa! ¡Ya es muy tarde! —le dice Dawn a Hilbert mientras lo sacude, pero él está profundamente dormido y hasta roncando.

—¡Es como querer hablar con una piedra! ¡LE-VÁN-TA-TE de mañana! ¡Mira que ya amaneció! —ella continúa, pero Hilbert sigue bien dormido. Entonces entra Munna, quien se posiciona entre Dawn y Hilbert. La Pokémon cierra los ojos, y un humo rosado comienza a salir de lo que parece ser un espiráculo. Dawn no entiende que pasa, así que ella saca su Pokédex para conseguir más información acerca de ella.

—« _Munna puede comer los sueños de la gente y de otros Pokémon. Mientras come, emite humo orínico, también conocido como humo de los sueños. Cuando come sueños agradables, el humo que expulsa es rosado» —_ dice la Pokédex

Pero de momento, Munna comienza a emitir un fuerte humo rojo. Recordando lo que había leído ayer en el laboratorio, Dawn teme que vaya a pasar algo grave.

— _«Cuando un Munna come una pesadilla, produce un humo rojo»_ —continúa la Pokédex

—Así que Hilbert tiene una pesadilla, ¿eh? —dice Dawn, quien se tranquiliza un poco —Me pregunto qué estará soñando. ¡Oh, ya sé! Le preguntaré ¡CUANDO DESPIERTE! —ella dice en voz muy alta. En ese momento, Hilbert se despierta con un grito.

—¡Uf! Fue un mal sueño. Debieron ser los tacos de chicharrón… —dice Hilbert, quien voltea a ver a Dawn —¡Buenos días! —él le dice acompañando con un bostezo —¡Qué horrible pesadilla! Pero lo más extraño es… que creo que no recuerdo absolutamente nada…

— _«Si un Munna come el sueño de una persona, ese sueño será completamente olvidado por él o ella» —_ parlotea por última vez la Pokédex.

—Ok, eso fue más que extraño… —dice Hilbert.

Dawn entonces se disculpa por no haber venido antes a despertarlo, aunque también le dice que él debería poder despertarse temprano por su cuenta. Hilbert ve por la ventana y dice que todavía es temprano, pero entonces Dawn le muestra la hora en su Pokétch, y él se levanta en un instante. En una secuencia (cómica) muy rápida vemos a Hilbert «saltando» de lugar en lugar; en segundos se cepilla los dientes, toma una ducha, se le ve batallando para ponerse pantalones, después rápidamente come un plato de arroz, y finalmente lo vemos acomodándose su gorra.

Ya listo para continuar, Hilbert le pregunta a Dawn si va a ver la batalla, pero ella le responde que probablemente no; ella dice que tiene que ir al Solar de los Ensueños a dejar a Munna. Él le insiste que debería atraparlo, pero luego dice que, después de todo, es algo que ella puede decidir por su cuenta.

—Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, supongo —él dice —Igual, ojalá tengas tiempo de venir al gimnasio a ver la batalla.

La escena ahora cambia al exterior del gimnasio. Hilbert llega con su Pikachu en su hombro y con Lillipup a su lado. Sin embargo, Hilbert se ve confundido, pues no hay nada que advierta que el lugar es un gimnasio; en cambio, el lugar parece un restaurante, y uno fino.

De todas formas, para aclarar sus dudas, él decide entrar, y es recibido por un mesero pelirrojo.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando el gimnasio Pokémon… —dice Hilbert. El mesero sonríe, y le afirma que ése es el gimnasio. Hilbert entonces demanda una batalla con los líderes, y entonces el mesero le pide que espere un momento, le deja un plato con mini sándwiches, y se marcha.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

El mesero pelirrojo regresa y le dice a Hilbert que lo siga a la parte trasera del restaurante. Él entonces abre una puerta que da a un cuarto completamente oscuro. Hilbert voltea para todos lados, y se da cuenta que el mesero pelirrojo desapareció. De repente, se enciende una luz, y debajo de ella aparece quien un mesero con el cabello teñido de un vivo azul.

—Mi nombre es Cress, ¡y soy un líder de éste gimnasio! —dice el mesero.

Entonces, otra luz se enciende. Ésta vez aparece un mesero con cabello teñido de un vivo verde.

—A mí me llaman Cilan, ¡y soy también líder de éste gimnasio! —él dice.

Una tercera luz se enciende, y el mesero pelirrojo aparece debajo.

—Y a mí me apodan Chili, ¡y yo también soy líder de éste gimnasio! —él exclama.

—¡Todos somos líderes! —dicen los tres juntos —Nos especializamos en tipos Agua, Planta* y Fuego.

Entonces, se encienden todas las luces en el cuarto, que resulta ser un campo de batalla techado. Habiendo encendido las luces, los líderes entonces comentan como por fin lograron hacer que su presentación saliera bien. Después de esto, Chili comienza a leer las reglas de batalla del gimnasio:

—«Todos los entrenadores deberán pelear una vez contra cada uno de nosotros. Serán batallas de uno-contra-uno. Para ganar la medalla Trío, los entrenadores deberán ganar las tres batallas; no hay regla de 'dos de tres'; si pierdes contra el primero de nosotros, tu desafío termina ahí. Nos reservamos el derecho de aceptar revanchas inmediatas; si aceptamos una, el entrenador no podrá usar el Pokémon que haya perdido aunque se haya recuperado; tendrá que usar otro, y tendrá que empezar desde el principio».

Cress trae una mesa con tres platos. En cada plato está escrito el nombre de uno de los líderes. El cubre los platos y los revuelve; Cilan entonces le pide a Hilbert que elija uno. Al destapar el plato, vemos que Hilbert elije que dice «Cress», lo que significa que peleará con él.

Chili enciende un árbitro robótico, y Cress y Hilbert se posicionan para la batalla. Entonces Cress saca un Panpour, que es reigstrado por Hilbert en su Pokédex. Confiado en que será una batalla sencilla, le dice a Pikachu que será la primera en pelear.

En ése momento la escena se interrumpe. Ahora vemos a Dawn en el baldío detrás del Solar de los Ensueños. Dawn va con Munna, y está parada en el lugar donde la había rescatado. Dawn entonces le dice ella ya es libre, pero la Munna se resiste. Dawn continúa tratando de convencerla de que se quede, pero la Pokémon se rehúsa.

—Acaso… ¿es que quieres venir con nosotros? —le pregunta Dawn a la Pokémon, quien gira sobre su eje como tratando de decir que le encantaría. Justo después de esto, la Pokémon hace una seña que indica que quiere pelear antes de ser capturada. Dawn entiende, y saca a su Snivy.

De inmediato, la escena regresa al gimnasio. Vemos a Pikachu usar Impactrueno en Panpour; está implícito que la batalla ya lleva un rato. Panpour intenta contestar con Pistola de Agua, pero Pikachu fácilmente resiste y repite Impactrueno para debilitar a Panpour. El árbitro robótico declara a Pikachu como la ganadora. En ese instante, Chili golpea un gong y trae la mesa de vuelta. Cilan le pide a Hilbert que elija otro plato; ahora peleará contra Chili.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Chili saca a su Pansear. Hilbert lo registra en su Dex, y decide que es turno de Lillipup para pelear. Una vez comenzada la batalla, Pansear le da un Lengüetazo a Lillipup, pero no logra paralizarlo. Lillipup entonces intenta hacer daño con Tacleada, pero Chili le ordena a Pansear que evada y que use Golpes Furia. Lillipup es arañado en la cara, pero Hilbert le ordena que continúe con una Mordida.

De regreso en el Solar de los Ensueños, vemos a Dawn en batalla con Munna. Su Snivy ataca con su Látigo Cepa, pero Munna, quien está de buen ánimo, usa Psicorrayo. Tras un breve intercambio de ataques, Dawn decide que Munna ya recibió suficiente daño y le lanza una Pokébola y la captura exitosamente. Ella checa su Pokétch, y se pregunta si Hilbert sigue en el gimnasio. Ella toma la Pokébola con Munna adentro y decide ir a buscarlo.

Y de regreso en el gimnasio, Pansear usa Calcinación en Lillipup, pero el Pokémon logra resistirlo, y contesta con un Derribo. Sin embargo, ambos Pokémon se ven debilitados al mismo tiempo. Por un momento, Chili y Hilbert se mantienen atentos a la decisión del árbitro robótico, quien ultimadamente le otorga la victoria a Hilbert, pues él puede seguir con su Pikachu, y no hay regla que impida a un entrenador hacer cambios entre batalla y batalla.

Cilan y Cress golpean el gong mientras que Hilbert llama a Lillipup a su Pokébola; ahora le toca a Cilan pelar la última batalla. Chili regresa al restaurante, mientras que Cilan se pone en posición de batalla y saca a su Pansage. Al comenzar la batalla, Hilbert le pide a Pikachu que continúe con su Impactrueno. Pero pese a que Pikachu logró descargar su ataque con mucha fuerza, Pansage recibió un daño mínimo.

—«Tipo Planta resiste Eléctrico» —piensa Hilbert —«Pero aún no he descubierto todos los ataques de Pikachu mas que Impactrueno y Coletazo*… ¿y si ya sabe Ataque Rápido? Tomaré el riesgo de quedar como tonto si no lo sabe… aunque primero…»

—¡Pikachu! —él grita —¡Usa Coletazo!

Pero antes, el Pansage de Cilan golpea a Pikachu con su Látigo Cepa. El ataque impacta tan fuerte que Pikachu es lanzada hasta el otro lado del campo, pero la Pokémon se levanta y le da varios Coletazos a Pansage. «Así bajaré la defensa de Pansage» piensa Hilbert.

Mientras tanto, Dawn llega al gimnasio, pero todo lo que ve es un restaurante. Ella entra y es recibida por Chili. Ella se queda viendo el interior, y al ver las mesas y los comensales ella cree haberse equivocado de dirección y le pregunta a Chili si ése es el gimnasio, lo que conlleva a la siguiente conversación.

—¡Oh, sí! —dice Chili con entusiasmo

—Eh, ¿y por qué hay un restaurante? —le pregunta Dawn

—Bueno, somos un gimnasio muy nuevo —él contesta —Mi familia ha tenido éste restaurante por años, pero yo y mis hermanos siempre quisimos ser líderes de gimnasio, aunque también amamos trabajar en la cocina. Mis padres tienen la idea de combinar el restaurante con el gimnasio, pero por ahora, el gimnasio está por separado allá atrás —él termina, apuntando a la parte trasera del restaurante.

—Ya veo…

—¡Pero perdón por tanta charla! ¿Eres una retadora? Si es así te pediré que esperes un momento. Hay una batalla en progreso, pero te aseguro que está por terminar

—Dime, ¿el retador tiene pelo café largo, gorra y chamarra azul?

—Así es. ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, de hecho, vine a ver la batalla. Es que es mi compañero de viaje el que está peleando

—Muy bien. Pues sígueme porque creo que ya queda poco tiempo para que termine la batalla

«¡Ustedes pueden!», grita Dawn desde la puerta del gimnasio. Hilbert voltea y se alegra de que Dawn haya llegado, pero él intenta mantener su concentración. Dawn, famosa por su expresividad al dar apoyo, continúa alentándolos desde una grada.

Mientras, en la batalla, Pikachu intenta esquivar los golpes del Látigo Cepa de Pansage. Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu que use su Coletazo una última vez, y con suerte, ésta vez Pansage queda paralizado gracias a la habilidad de Pikachu; su Estática*.

Sintiendo gran confianza en su Pokémon, pero sin estar seguro de si Pikachu supiera Ataque Rápido o no, Hilbert siente que es momento de dar el golpe final.

—¡Haz lo que puedas! —Hilbert grita a todo pulmón —¡Pikachu, estás a cargo!

—«¿Pero qué está intentando hacer?» se pregunta Cilan.

—«No lo heches a perder…» piensa Dawn, quien por momentos se muestra expectante.

Pikachu aprovecha entonces que Pansage no puede moverse, y se hace para atrás. Al llegar al otro extremo del campo, Pikachu comienza a tomar mucha velocidad, y rápidamente impacta con un Ataque Rápido con el cual Pansage es debilitado, y el árbitro robot declara a Hilbert como el ganador. Dawn salta al campo a felicitar a Hilbert y a Pikachu, y momentos después, Chili llega con otra mesa con un plato cubierto. El plato tiene un pastel cubierto de betún rojo, verde y azul, y en el centro está incrustada la medalla Trío que Hilbert acaba de ganar.

Afuera del gimnasio-restaurante, los líderes le dicen a Hilbert que todos los ganadores de la medalla Trío ganan una cena gratis para ellos y sus acompañantes en su siguiente visita. Hilbert les asegura que algún día volverán a Striaton a comer ahí, y los líderes les desean buen viaje a nuestros héroes.

Entonces, Hilbert y Dawn caminan en dirección al Centro Pokémon para que Hilbert pueda llevar a Lillipup a que atiendan sus heridas. Él entonces le pregunta a Dawn sobre qué hizo con Munna. Para responder su pregunta, ella simplemente deja a la Pokémon Comesueños salir de su Pokébola. Hilbert felicita a Dawn por su captura, pero aun pensando en lo que le dijo N en Accumula, él le dice a Dawn que debería dejar que Munna «respire» un rato afuera.

La escena cambia al interior del Centro Pokémon. Ya es de noche, y Hilbert llama a su madre por videoteléfono y le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Le muestra su nuevo Lillipup y su primera medalla. Su madre lo felicita, le desea suerte en sus futuros desafíos, y se despide. Después de esto, Dawn también llama a su madre, Johanna. Igual que Hilbert, ella también le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegó, y le muestra su nuevo Munna, y finalmente, le presenta a su nuevo amigo. Y justo como pasó con la madre de Hilbert, Johanna también comienza a molestar a Dawn preguntándole si él es su nuevo novio. Con las cara roja y sudando sin parar, Hilbert simplemente le dice que sólo están viajando juntos y que «de ninguna manera [se] atrevería a faltarle el respeto a Dawn». Habiendo aclarado todo, Dawn se despide y termina la llamada.

El narrador cierra el episodio, felicitando a Hilbert por subir el primer escalón en el camino a la liga Pokémon, y a Dawn por la captura de Munna, y recuerda a los televidentes de la siguiente parada de nuestros héroes: ciudad Nacrene.

«¡Ésta historia continuará!»

—Ending: GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~—

—Lecutra del Profesor Oak: Patrat

—Preview del siguiente episodio: ¡Un viejo rival aparece! ¡Conoce a Cheren!

Hilbert: —¡Pensé que ya me había librado de ti! ¿No se supone que andabas en una región muy lejana?

Cheren: —¡Uy sí! Deberías ser más específico, ¿no? He estado en _muchas_ regiones lejanas. Nunca pensé que fuera a verte viajando con un Pokémon. ¡Es un milagro! (se ríe)

Hilbert: —¿¡Qué me estás insinuando?! ¿¡Crees que no soy capaz!?

Cheren: —Ay tú, siempre tienes que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por cualquier tontería. ¡Pareces un niño!

Hilbert: —Mira quien lo dice. ¡Tú siempre has sido el inmaduro quejumbroso!

Ambos: —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¡Un viejo rival aparece! ¡Conoce a Cheren!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

Notas:

*Pokétch = Poké-reloj. Prefiero usar el nombre en inglés. Siento que el nombre oficial tanto en Latinoamérica como en España, "Poké-reloj", es muy genérico. Y por si no lo recuerdan, el Pokétch/-reloj es el equivalente al Pokénav en Diamante (y el "antecesor" del smart watch que están sacando Apple y Samsung ;D). Dawn casi siempre ha tenido uno.

*Planta: Aquí si prefiero la traducción castellana.

*Coletazo = Látigo

*Estática: estilizado como «Elec. Estát.» en los juegos de la tercera a la quinta generación, y como «Elec. Estática» en los de la sexta. Aquí siempre será mencionado como «Estática» para mantenerlo simple; esa habilidad será mencionada o aplicada muy frecuentemente.


	6. BW06

BW06: ¡Un viejo rival aparece! ¡Conoce a Cheren!

—Cold Open—

El narrador nos dice que nuestros héroes van de camino a ciudad Nacrene para el primer Musical de Dawn. Es media mañana, y Dawn y Piplup están ensayando su rutina en un área de descanso junto a la ruta por la que viajan. Dawn enciende una estéreo que toca la canción que será usada en la primera fase del evento; «Sky Tower»*. Piplup dispara un Rayo Burbuja al aire, y usa su Pico Taladro entre la nube de burbujas, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción lo mejor posible. Durante la segunda sección de la canción, Piplup vuelve a usar su Rayo Burbuja, y congela las burbujas que están en el aire con un Rayo de Hielo, convirtiendo las burbujas en pesadas bolas de hielo que chocan en el suelo al mismo tiempo que la canción termina.

—¿Qué te pareció? —pregunta Dawn

—Pues tú sabes que no soy experto, pero a mí me parece muy bien, aunque… —dice Hilbert, quien al parecer ve algo detrás de ella.

—¿Aunque…? —ella continúa

Vemos que lo que ve Hilbert es un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro, que usa una chamarra azul y unos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla negros.

—Un momento… ¿Acaso es? Ay Dios… sí, sí es… —Hilbert dice con un rostro molesto.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

El episodio continúa justo del punto en donde Hilbert ve a alguien que conoce acercándose cada vez más.

—Hilbert, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta Dawn

—Creo que… no… _estoy_ seguro de que conozco al vat… sujeto… que viene para acá —él contesta

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué no lo saludas?

—Sabes, creo que mejor nos vamos

—Ay, no seas así. Salúdalo, anda

—De verdad, no entiendes. Ése va…

—Espera… ¿no eres tú…? ¿Hilbert Black? ¿Eres tú? —dice el joven, quien llega e interrumpe a Hilbert.

—Sí, sí soy yo —contesta Hilbert, dejando salir un suspiro de desesperación.

—¿Es… es un Pikachu? ¿De carne y hueso?... Espera… ¿al fín lo conseguiste? —dice el joven con una cara burlona, la cual se borra automáticamente cuando voltea a ver a Dawn, quien de repente aparece en pantalla con un fondo rosa con flores, y dibujada como si fuera una _bishōjo_ *. El joven, con una expresión más seria, inmediatamente se voltea y toma la mano de ella (quien ya está dibujada en su forma normal) y se presenta.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir con la estupidez de Hilbert aquí presente. Permíteme presentarme: mi nombre es Cheren Schwartz.

—¿Estupidez? Oh, no, no, no, de ninguna manera —ella contesta, sintiéndose alagada.

Cheren entonces le explica a Dawn que él y Hilbert se conocen desde que eran niños muy pequeños.

—Hilbert siempre fue un chiquillo muy hábil para algunas cosas, pero para otras, como la escuela, era un completo inútil —dice Cheren, intentando provocar a Hilbert

—Cuidado ahí, Cheren. Al menos yo si les caía bien a los demás. Tú siempre te quejabas por todo. Y además, al menos yo nunca anduve haciendo las tonterías que hacías con tu grupito —él contesta.

—¡Uy-uy-uy! ¡Perdón! Éramos niños después de todo, ¿qué se puede hacer? Pero bueno, al menos a mí siempre fue bien en mis calificaciones. Nunca saqué menos de nueve en nada. Y así fue que hace seis años fui primer lugar en el examen para la Ficha de Entrenador, y ¡oh! Recuerdo que tú fuiste uno de los últimos lugares —presume Cheren —Dime, Hilbert. ¿Cuándo fue que obtuviste tu Ficha de Entrenador, eh?

—Eso no importa…

—Anda, ¡cuéntame!

—Maldición… hace unos veintitantos días… —dice Hilbert, completamente apenado. Cheren tira una carcajada, y Hilbert se defiende diciendo que a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo con su ficha, ya tiene una medalla, la cual él está guardando dentro de su chamarra. Él entonces le pregunta a Cheren sobre qué está haciendo de regreso en Unova, siendo que él estaba en una región «muy lejana».

—Oh, est-ce que je dresse mon Pokémon pour mon nouvel emploi. J'ai reconnu comme l'un des meilleurs dresseurs à notre région, et cet emploi nécessite un dresseur magnifique avec grand capacité et intelligence, comme el que je suis. Oh, la là! C'est simplement que je suis très fantastique!—él contesta.

—¿P-perdón ? —dice Hilbert, completamente desconcertado.

—Uy, es lo que hablamos en una de las _muchas_ regiones donde he estado. Deberías estudiar más geografía. Y para aclarar; estoy aquí entrenando a mi equipo débil, preparándome para mi nuevo empleo que necesita que me quede en Unova —Cheren explica

—¿Y qué clase de empleo es?

—No puedo decirte nada más, ahí si te voy con la duda, pero no es tanto por que quiera. Tengo otras razones.

En la siguiente escena, vemos a Cheren hablándole de sus aventuras a Dawn, quien está muy impresionada con todo lo que él dice; después de todo, ésta es apenas la segunda región que visita. Hilbert está sentado cerca, viéndolos y ocasionalmente metiéndose en la conversación. Tras mencionar muchas de las cosas que hizo en su primer año como entrenador, Cheren le cuenta a Dawn que él llegó a los cuartos de final de la Conferencia de Vertress, el torneo de entrenadores de Unova, cuando tan sólo tenía once años, y que desde entonces ha quedado en el top 16 en todas las conferencias donde ha participado. Cheren entonces revela que precisamente viene de Sinnoh, donde compitió en la Conferencia de la Lilia del Valle, y dice que a pesar de haber perdido en los octavos de final, él piensa que podría haberle ganado a Ash Ketchum, quien se convirtió en el campeón de la conferencia y eventualmente en el Campeón de Sinnoh.

—Ja, ¡qué cosas!, ¿no? Y pensar que viaje con él como por un año —dice Dawn

—¿¡VIAJASTE CON ASH KETCHUM?! —gritan Hilbert y Cheren, quienes están increíblemente sorprendidos.

—¿P-por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡De verdad que Ketchum es uno de mis entrenadores favoritos! —le dice Hilbert a Dawn

—¡Ups! Lo siento, nunca pensé que fuera tan reconocido

—¡Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre Ketchum, s'il vous plait! —dice Cheren, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Hay una transición. Ya es mediodía, y vemos que Cheren y Dawn están sentados en una mesa de picnic comiendo el almuerzo. Hilbert está sentado en otra banca, comiendo con sus Pokémon, mientras escucha la conversación. Dawn les está contando a Cheren de la estrategia que Ash aplicaba en Sinnoh; Cheren está impresionado de cómo la estrategia vino a ser la clave que le ayudó a Ash a derrotar a Tobías en las decisivas semifinales. (Aparece en un flashback el Pikachu de Ash derrotando al Darkrai de Tobías, y su Gible evolucionando a Gabite a mitad de batalla, justo antes de ganarle a su Latios con un certero impacto de Pulso Dragón).

—No hubo una batalla más intensa que esa. Fue más larga que la final —dice Cheren

—La última batalla en sí, contra Cynthia… bueno, no sé mucho de entrenar Pokémon para que den el cien por ciento en batalla, pero de verdad que Ash se lució. Al final quedaron Garchomp contra Garchomp… —dice Dawn, mientras se muestra otro flashback; vemos que entre la batalla de Tobías y la última batalla con Cynthia, Gabite ahora evolucionaba a Garchomp.

—Los Pokémon que llevo conmigo en éste momento, como ya te había dicho, son mi equipo débil. Ahorita mis chicos sólo salen de su Pokébola para entrenar, comer, y dormir —continúa Cheren. Al oír que los Pokémon de Cheren pasan casi todo su tiempo en sus Pokébolas, Hilbert se molesta, pues él sigue manteniendo arriba el ideal del que le habló N, a pesar de que Dawn ya le había dicho varias veces que no lo tomara tan en serio. Cheren sigue hablando de lo «importante» que es para el entrenador y para el Pokémon que permanezca en su Pokébola, llegando al punto en que dice que la Pokébola es el «segundo mejor amigo del Pokémon», y que es tan importante que es gracias a ella que los Pokémon reciben su nombre. Hilbert en este punto está más que molesto y decide meterse en la conversación.

—A mí me dijo un hombre sabio que para un Pokémon alcance su máximo potencial, debe de estar fuera de su Pokébola —dice Hilbert —Y te apuesto a que mi Pikachu y mi Lillipup son mucho más fuertes que tus Pokémon porque ellos pasan casi todo su tiempo afuera.

—Eso es una locura completamente absurda —refuta Cheren

—¿Qué pasa, Cheren? ¿Tienes miedo de perder con tu «equipo débil»? —provoca Hilbert

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —Cheren pregunta retóricamente; él ya sabe lo que Hilbert quiere.

Dawn también entiende lo que Hilbert quiere hacer e intenta detenerlo, sabiendo que su idea quizás esté equivocada, y que Cheren es mucho más experimentado. «Cheren tiene seis años de experiencia; él podría ganarle hasta con un Magikarp», ella piensa.

—¡Sugiero que pongamos la teoría a prueba! —exclama Hilbert con gran confidencia

—¡ÓRALE, YA ESTÁS! —grita Cheren

—¡A DARLE QUE ES MOLE DE OLLA! —grita Hilbert. Dawn muestra una cara de exasperación. «Esto no va a terminar bien», ella piensa.

—Ésta batalla será facilísima —dice Cheren, quien de inmediato saca una Liepard —No voy a usar a ningún otro Pokémon. Si tú ganas, aceptaré tu teoría

—¡Yo también usaré un solo Pokémon! —afirma Hilbert —Será una batalla de uno-contra-uno.

Hilbert entonces saca su Pokédex para registrar a Liepard y ver algo de información, y después de esto, manda a Pikachu a pelear. Mientras, Dawn se queda parada junto al improvisado campo de batalla, y Cheren le pide que arbitre el encuentro, afirmando con una risa burlona que quiere saber «cuándo hay que terminar la masacre».

La batalla comienza. La Liepard de Cheren usa Afilagarras, mientras que Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu que use Gruñido. Viendo que Cheren vuelve a ordenarle a Liepard que use su Afilagarras, Hilbert vuelve a ordenarle a Pikachu que use Gruñido.

—¿Por qué insistes con ese ataque? ¡Se nota lo novato que eres! —provoca Cheren. Hilbert entonces le ordena a Pikachu que use Impactrueno, pero antes de que pueda atacar, Cheren ordena a Liepard que continúe usando Afilagarras. Al recibir el ataque, Liepard no ve mucho daño y contesta con Persecución, que, gracias al incremento en la estadística de ataque, golpea muy fuerte a la Pokémon Ratón.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

—¡Me dijiste que dejara de repetir ataques! —exclama Hilbert

—¡Nunca debes confiar en el enemigo! —responde Cheren. Hilbert entonces se da cuenta que debe bajar la defensa de Liepard más rápido de lo que ella puede subir su ataque, y ordena a Pikachu a que use su Coletazo. Después de esto, Liepard vuelve a usar Afilagarras, pero ahora Pikachu puede dar un golpe más certero sobre su oponente a través de Ataque Rápido, pero Liepard sigue en pie sin mayor problema, y usa su Afilagarras una última vez, mientras que Pikachu repite su Coletazo. Dándose cuenta que Hilbert tratará de ordenarle a Pikachu que use su Coletazo muchas veces de la misma forma que él está haciendo que Liepard repita su Afilagarras, él ordena a Liepard a que use Tormenta, lo cual obliga al oponente a tener que usar un ataque distinto en cada turno. Pikachu entonces está obligada a usar otro ataque; en éste caso, usa Ataque Rápido por segunda vez en la batalla, pero gracias a la elevada estadística de ataque de Liepard, un crítico impacto de Persecución es suficiente para proyectar a Pikachu hasta el otro lado del campo, debilitándola al instante. Dawn entonces declara a Cheren como el ganador, mientras que Hilbert se inca en el suelo, muy decepcionado.

—Tu teoría no tiene ninguna base. No puedes confiar en lo que te dice cualquier persona, en especial si tiene que ver con algo serio como las batallas Pokémon —Cheren le dice a Hilbert

—¡Él me desafió a una batalla y me ganó con un Pokémon salvaje! —dice Hilbert en su defensa.

—Perdiste porque tus Pokémon son débiles y porque todavía eres un novato —Cheren continúa. La discusión entonces se alarga, y tras un intercambio de argumentos que parece llevar un tiempo considerable (en pantalla vemos a Dawn atendiendo a Pikachu, y ella con los Pokémon moviéndose de lugar en lugar en una especie de _timelapse_ mientras Hilbert y Cheren siguen discutiendo), Dawn se molesta con los dos y trata de decirles lo correcto y lo incorrecto en la forma de pensar de cada uno.

—A ver —ella comienza —Es bueno para un Pokémon estar afuera de su Pokébola, porque ellos disfrutan ver el mundo y de esa forma podemos hacernos amigos mucho más fácilmente. De hecho, como ustedes deben saber siendo sus admiradores, el Pikachu de Ash siempre está afuera de su Pokébola; hay Pokémon a los que no les gusta estar adentro —ella dice, volteando a ver a Cheren.

—Pero eso no significa que un Pokémon será mejor por estar afuera —ella continúa —Eso no tiene nada que ver. Como Cheren dice, ellos mejoran por medio del entrenamiento, y es algo que creí que entendías, Hilbert. Además, estoy de acuerdo en que los Pokémon deben salir seguido, pero cuando atrapas a los seis que puedes llevar contigo, se hace muy difícil tenerlos afuera siempre, y más cuando evolucionan y se hacen más grandes. Lo siento, pero es la verdad —dice volteando a ver a Hilbert.

Hilbert parece entender lo que Dawn dice, y acepta la verdad, ésta vez de forma definitiva, aunque al oír sus pensamientos, nos damos cuenta que más que confiar enteramente en lo que dice Dawn, Hilbert sigue pensando que es mejor que los Pokémon estén afuera más de lo que están adentro, pero que ella también tiene su parte de razón.

En la siguiente escena, Dawn está sentada en la mesa de picnic con Cheren, mientras Hilbert está sentado en otra banca con Pikachu (quien está usando algunos vendajes), y su Lillipup. Se le sigue viendo intranquilo, y continúa escuchando la conversación.

Dawn le pregunta a Cheren sobre su siguiente destino, y él le contesta que tiene que ir a Nacrene para hablar con una mujer llamada Leonora, quien además de ser líder de gimnasio dirige el «Museo de Paleontología», pero que recién acaba de cerrar el gimnasio local para dedicarse por tiempo completo a su profesión. Dawn le contesta que ella y Hilbert van para el mismo lugar, y le pregunta si quiere acompañarlos. Detrás de Cheren vemos a Hilbert haciéndole señas a Dawn, indicando que no quiere que Cheren se una, pero ella parece ignorarlo, mientras que Cheren acepta, diciendo que estaría encantado de acompañarla aún si es por poco. Mientras él le dice eso él toma su mano, y mientras Dawn se sonroja, Hilbert también tiene la cara roja, pero por su enfado.

Hilbert, Dawn y Cheren ahora salen del área de descanso. Mientras van por el camino, vemos a tres caras muy familiares escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos; ¡el Equipo Rocket había estado siguiendo a nuestros héroes en secreto!

Jessie y James están convencidos que la Liepard de Cheren y la Munna de Dawn son muy fuertes y que sería de gran utilidad para Giovanni, pero Meowth piensa más en la Pikachu de Hilbert, pues él se ha dado cuenta que cuenta con gran «resistencia y voluntad para pelear», pero al comentarles a Jessie y a James, ellos le contestan que lo último que quieren hacer es «obsesionarse por otra rata amarilla».

—No hicimos el recorrido de Cuatro Caminos a Xochimilco pa' andar persiguiendo ratas amarillas otra vez, pa' esas gracias nos hubiéramos bajado en metro Chabacano** —dice James

—James tiene toda la boca llena de razón. Estamos aquí para comenzar de cero. ¡Completamente renovados! —dice Jessie —Tenemos que buscar algo que hacer, y por mientras, seguir a la taruga y su nuevo amigo nos ha ayudado a «estudiar el terreno», y saber cómo movernos en éste lugar.

Mientras tanto, Cheren, tomando un mapa, les dice a Dawn y Hilbert que para llegar a Nacrene hay que cruzar la «Cueva Manantial»*. Hilbert le dice a Cheren que él ya estaba guiando a Dawn y ya sabía por dónde pasar, pero Cheren, diciendo que ya ha pasado por la cueva «cientos» de veces, se pone como el nuevo «guía temporal». Él y Hilbert entonces comienzan a discutir sobre el mapa, mientras que Dawn hace la mirada hacia un lado, tratando de ignorar su nueva discusión.

El narrador entonces cierra el episodio, diciendo que espera que Hilbert y Cheren logren calmarse y arreglar sus diferencias a lo largo del recorrido, y también espera que Dawn continúe mejorando su rutina para su primer Musical.

«Ésta historia continuará»

—Ending: GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~—

—Lectura del Profesor Oak: Munna

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¡La Cueva Manantial! ¡El camino a Nacrene!»

Hilbert: —Cheren se nos unió en el camino a Nacrene. De seguro que nos va a meter en muchos problemas si insiste en llevar el mapa.

Dawn: —¡Ay no! ¡Los medievales locos otra vez! De veras que se están poniendo más molestos que los mensos del Equipo Rocket

Jessie: —¡Oye! ¡Oí eso! ¡Ahora prepárate para los problemas!

James: —¡Y más vale que temas!

Jessie: —¡Para proteger al mundo de la de…

Dawn: (interrumpiendo) —Por favor, no empiecen con sus tonterías. ¡No es momento!

Meowth: —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! ¡La Cueva Manantial! ¡El camino a Nacrene!

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Patrocinadores de Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

Notas:

*Sky Tower: Una de las cuevas en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Team. La canción de ése lugar está excelente. Por desgracia, como no hay links, van a batallar un poquito en los musicales; para que imaginen bien, dejaré en las secciones de notas las descripciones de las canciones que utilice, para que las busquen y las escuchen.

* _Bishōjo_ : Literalmente "chica hermosa" en japonés. Se dibuja al personaje en un estilo Moe, con la intención de hacer que se vea más bella. Es una forma liviana de _fanservice_.

*Cueva Manantial = Wellspring Cave. La traducción castellana funciona bien, porque wellspring literalmente significa eso; "manantial".

**la frase de James: Ok, sé que dije que escribiría en español mexicano, pero admito que me pasé de mexicanismos. En el anime, James ya ha hecho referencias al metro de la Ciudad de Mexico, y aunque soy de Monterrey, no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner otra de esas referencias.

Para que no tengan que buscar: la estación Cuatro Caminos y Xochimilco están en lados opuestos de la ciudad, mientras que Chabacano está cerca del centro. De hecho, para llegar a Xochimilco hay que transbordar en la estación Tasqueña (al sur), y subirse en un tren ligero. El recorrido es larguísimo. Como Unova está muy lejos de Sinnoh… la frase funciona.


	7. BW07

BW07: ¡La Cueva Manantial! ¡El camino a Nacrene!»

—Cold Open—

El narrador nos recuerda que el primer Musical Pokémon de Dawn será pronto en ciudad Nacrene, pero antes, nuestros héroes deberán cruzar la Cueva Manantial. Cheren, quien temporalmente se ha unido a nuestros héroes, apunta a la entrada principal de la cueva, y le dice a Hilbert y a Dawn que deberán seguir el camino principal con mucho cuidado, pues de otra forma se perderán, al haber otros túneles más chicos que no dan a ninguna salida.

Mientras vemos a nuestros héroes entrar a la cueva, vemos un arbusto agitándose; ¡es el Equipo Rocket!

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Nuestros heroes ahora están adentro de la cueva.

En su camino, Dawn ve a una niña sentada en el suelo, con un gran rostro de preocupación. Mientras, Hilbert y Cheren están distraídos, discutiendo.

La niña con la que Dawn se detiene le dice que ella estaba visitando a sus abuelos, quienes administran una Guardería Pokémon, mientras sus padres están de viaje.

—Estaba jugando con el Pidove de mi papá, cuando unos rateros vinieron y se lo llevaron —dice la niña —Corrí, y los seguí hasta acá, ¡pero los dejé de ver y ya no sé a dónde fueron!

—¿Cómo se veían los rateros? —pregunta Dawn

—Traían como una armadura, y me acuerdo que hablaban bien raro

—Hablaban raro… pero traían armadura… ¡Ay no! ¡Estos tipos están en todas partes! Mira, no te preocupes. Yo mis amigos te ayudaremos a encontrarlos y a recuperar a tu Pokémon

—Pues ojalá sea pronto, porque mis abuelos deben estar muy preocupados

—No hay problema, verdad Hilbe… ¿¡A dónde se fueron Hilbert y Cheren?!

Mientras, Hilbert y Cheren estuvieron distraídos y siguieron caminando mientras Dawn estaba hablando con la niña. Ellos siguen discutiendo:

—Dudo que siquiera sepas dónde queda la salida de ésta cosa —dice Hilbert

—¡Tonterías! —asegura Cheren —Estoy más que calificado para esto. He viajado por todo el mundo. ¿Crees que soy tan menso como para haberlo hecho sin saber usar un mapa?

—Estás más que calificado, pero para perdernos —continúa Hilbert. Los dos mantienen su discusión y siguen caminando sin rumbo.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Rocket está entrando a la cueva por otro túnel. James también lleva un mapa de la cueva, mientras que Jessie y Meowth discuten sobre cuál es el mejor Pokémon que nuestros héroes tienen.

—¡Te digo, te digo, y no me hacen caso! —insiste Meowth —¡Esa Pikachu tiene mucho potencial!

—No me convence, y no me quiero volver a meter en tantos problemas —contesta Jessie —El único Pikachu que valía la pena era el del tarugo de Kanto. Ésta discusión ya la tuvimos, y no quiero hablar de esas ratas eléctricas otra vez.

—Saben —dice James —Podemos discutir cuánto queramos, pero sin un Pokémon para nosotros, no conseguiremos nada jamás.

—James tiene razón —dice Meowth —Ya me harté de ser el único Pokémon que de pelea pa' ustedes.

—¡Nada más has peleado una vez desde que llegamos! —refuta Jessie

—¡Ya sé! ¡Y todavía estoy cansado! —responde Meowth. En ese momento la cámara se obscurece y saltan unas estrellas de caricatura. Meowth ahora camina con un chipote en la cabeza.

Jessie comienza a oír a un Pokémon haciendo ruido y volando. El Pokémon se para enfrente de ellos, y como nunca había visto uno de esos, James saca unas cartas con información.

—Es un Woobat —él dice —Por lo que dice esto, los Woobat son muy parecidos a Zubat en habilidad, pero son tipo Psíquico en lugar de Veneno…

—¡TENGO QUE ATRAPARLO! —gritan él y Jessie. Ellos comienzan a discutir sobre quién debería capturarlo, y tras éste breve intercambio de argumentos, Meowth los convence de que jueguen "piedra, papel o tijeras".

—¡Jajá! ¡Piedra rompe tijeras! —dice Jessie, quien de inmediato saca una Pokébola —¡Éste chiquito ni siquiera intentará escapar! —ella continúa, convencida de que lo atrapará. Sin embargo, en ese momento llegan cuatro hombres en armadura cargando un Pidove enjaulado, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Quién te dijo que tienes derecho de sacar al Pokémon de su libertad? —dice uno de ellos

—Ay sí —dice Jessie sarcásticamente —¿Quién eres tú para decírmelo?

Entonces los cuatro se postran firmemente y comienzan recitar su lema:

«¡Liberaremos a los Pokémon de la dominación!

¡La naturaleza será siempre nuestra vocación!

¡No nos detendremos, ni nos rendiremos!

¡Somos grandes y honorables! ¡Fuertes y admirables!

¡Casa por casa! ¡Nación por nación!

¡Ya ven que es hora de la gran revelación!

¡Ya ven que es hora del Equipo Plasma!»

(Mientras los reclutas del Equipo Plasma recitan su lema, vemos en pantalla un flash rojo; es Jessie, quien capturó a Woobat)

—¡Pero que lema tan más chafa! ¡Y el final ni rima! —dice Jessie, restregándoles la Pokébola con Woobat adentro

—¿¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES A DESAFIAR NUESTRO MÁS ALTO Y SAGRADO PRINCIPIO?! —dice uno de los reclutas, en un tono muy sobreactuado.

—Tienes un Pokémon enjaulado ahí, Señor Hipocresía —ella le contesta. Entonces ellos y el Equipo Rocket comienzan a discutir intensamente.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Vemos a Hilbert y Cheren, quienes apenas se dan cuenta que Dawn ya no los está siguiendo, y además se dan cuenta que están perdidos, pues no le han puesto atención al mapa por estar discutiendo.

La escena se corta y ahora vemos a Dawn y a la niña. La niña le explica a Dawn que la última vez que vió a los reclutas del Equipo Plasma, era metiéndose en una fisura que da a un camino abandonado, y dice que ella entró por ahí, pero ya no los volvió a ver. Ellas se acercan a la fisura, y al hacerlo escuchan gente hablando. Confiando en que esos debían ser los reclutas del Equipo Plasma, ellas pasan por la fisura y se ponen a seguir al sonido. Y mientras van caminando, Dawn escucha una voz familiar: «¡Y es por eso que ustedes son unos hipócritas!», ella escucha; es la voz de Jessie. «¿¡El Equipo Rocket?! Esto no podría ponerse peor», ella piensa.

Ambas corren y pronto encuentran a los dos equipos a mitad de uno de los túneles.

—¡La taruga! —grita el Equipo Rocket

—¡Pidove! —exclama la niña

—¡Equipo Rocket! —exclama Dawn —¿Pero, no van a decir su lema?

—Lo diríamos, pero los mensos aquí no nos dejarían —dice James

—Pues no lo puedo creer, pero tendré que pegármeles a ustedes —continúa Dawn —¡Hay que deshacernos de ésta plaga!

Dawn saca su Snivy y su Piplup, mientras que Jessie saca a su nuevo Woobat. Dawn registra tanto a Woobat como a Pidove en su Pokédex mientras Jessie le pide a James que le preste sus cartas para ver qué ataques puede usar.

—¿Esos son los únicos Pokémon que saben usar? —le pregunta Dawn a los reclutas del Equipo Plasma, en tono de burla, pues los cuatro se limitan a sacar a un Patrat cada uno.

En la escena siguiente, vemos a Hilbert y a Cheren andando sin rumbo; ninguno de ellos sabe en qué parte de la cueva están.

—¿Cómo es que perdimos el camino? —dice Cheren muy molesto — ¿A dónde se fue Dawn? ¡Yo iba a guiarla a través de ésta cueva! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Hilbert!

—¿Mi culpa? —pregunta Hilbert —Oh no, para nada. Es toda tuya. Tú eres el que anduvo insistiendo más con lo de llevar el mapa.

—¡La pobre Dawn! Acaba de llegar de tan lejos y ahora va a perderse en una cueva en medio de la nada...

—Te aseguro que nosotros estamos más perdidos que ella

La discusión entre ambos se corta al escucharse un fuerte estruendo en la distancia.

—¿Oíste eso? —pregunta Cheren

—Cómo no haberlo escuchado… —responde Hilbert —Suena como una batalla.

Ambos caminan en dirección al primer ruido, pero de momento también comienzan a escuchar una especie de chirrido un poco mareante, y ellos comienzan a seguir ese sonido. Mientras caminan, Hilbert y Cheren conversan:

—Hagamos esto —dice Cheren —Hay que admitir que los dos estuvimos equivocados

—¿Equivocados? —dice Hilbert —Tú te nos uniste y dijiste que ibas a ser nuestro guía. Yo muy bien pude acompañar a Dawn a Nacrene… pero bueno, ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero andar peleando. Yo también me equivoqué

—¡Entonces lo admites!

—Sí, lo admito. Me equivoqué… pero en no esconderte el mapa antes de que lo agarraras

Mientras van siguiendo el chirrido, que cada vez es más fuerte, los dos comienzan a marearse y confundirse; ellos han llegado a una cueva sin salida, llena de Woobat que están usando Confusión para espantar a los intrusos. Su confusión y malestar es tanto que los dos se tiran al suelo y se ven forzados a gatear para alejarse de los Woobat.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

De regreso en la batalla, vemos que el estruendo vino de la Hidro Bomba de Piplup, que noqueó de un impacto a uno de los Patrat, quienes no han logrado hacerle daño ni a Piplup ni al Woobat de Jessie con sus débiles ataques. Un último Rayo Burbuja derrota a otros dos Patrat.

Sólo queda un Patrat en pie. Dawn se da cuenta que nadie protege la jaula con Pidove adentro; los reclutas de Plasma y el Equipo Rocket están muy distraídos con la batalla. Sabiendo de antemano que el Equipo Rocket intentará quedarse con el Pidove, ella rápidamente idea un plan de escape.

—Usa tu Rayo de Hielo —ella le pide a Piplup en voz baja —Pero trata que vaya despacito

Piplup logra congelar la jaula, y con una pequeña Tacleada, Snivy logra que la jaula se haga pedazos, algo que el Equipo Rocket no ve, pues ellos están en batalla. La niña toma a Pidove en sus brazos y ella y Dawn corren de regreso al camino principal.

Mientras, el Woobat de Jessie logra debilitar al último Patrat con el uso de su Sello Corazón*, obligando a los reclutas de Plasma a escapar.

—¡Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es llevarnos al Pidove y a los Pokémon de la taruga para dárselos a nuestro jefecito! —dice Meowth, pero de inmediato él se percata de que Dawn ya se fue con Pidove, y el Equipo Rocket grita en frustración.

La escena se corta y ahora vemos a Dawn y la niña de vuelta en el camino principal. De inmediato, ella comienza a escuchar el chirrido mareante y lo sigue por un momento, pero de repente aparecen Hilbert y Cheren, quienes están saliendo de un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes de la cueva.

—¡V-ves! —le dice Cheren a Hilbert, hablando con gran dificultad —¡T-te d-d-dije que éste era el c-c-cami-n-no cor-r-rect-to!

Dawn y la niña inmediatamente se acercan y los ayudan a reincorporarse. Los dos muy apenas pueden ponerse de pie, pero logran advertirles que no sigan el «sonido infernal» de los Woobat. En ese momento, la niña le recuerda a Dawn que deben regresar a la guardería de sus abuelos, porque «ya se está haciendo tarde y ellos deben estar preocupados». Hilbert y Cheren, quienes querían cruzar la cueva lo más pronto posible, se molestan, pero viendo lo agotados que están, deciden seguir a Dawn, quien toma el mapa de las manos de Cheren.

En la siguiente escena, vemos la Guardería Pokémon, donde los abuelos de la niña están parados afuera, esperándola. Está oscureciendo, y justo como la niña supuso, ellos están muy preocupados. Mas en ese momento, la niña llega corriendo a abrazarlos, y les dice que Pidove había sido robado, pero que Dawn le ayudó a recuperarlo. En cuanto ella llega, los abuelos le agradecen su ayuda, y ella insiste que sin la ayuda de sus Pokémon no habrían logrado nada.

Justo después de esto, llegan Hilbert y Cheren, completamente agotados, y se tiran al suelo junto a Dawn. Viendo que ya está anocheciendo, así como lo cansados que sus compañeros están, ella le pregunta a los abuelos de la niña si pueden quedarse esa noche; algo que los abuelos felizmente responden con un sí. Al entrar a la casa, vemos a Hilbert y a Cheren pescarse de las piernas de Dawn; ellos no pueden caminar un paso más, y ella se ve forzada a arrastrarlos al interior de la casa.

Mientras tanto, vemos al Equipo Rocket aún caminando en la cueva, frustrados por no haber podido robar ningún Pokémon.

—Bueno, ¡al menos al fin ganamos una batalla! —dice James, intentando inyectar optimismo

—¡Oye, si es cierto! ¡Miren al Equipo Rocket: catorce años* probando ser el mejor de todos los villanos! —dice Jessie, haciendo referencia a la edad del anime hasta éste episodio

—Pero no hay que olvidarnos de echarle un ojo a los mensos éstos —dice Meowth —¡Hay que hacer algo bueno que alegre al jefecito santo! —él termina, y los tres sueltan una risa malvada

—¿Y saben qué es lo mejor de todo? —dice James —¡Hoy no nos mandaron a volar otra vez!

Sin embargo, justo cuando James dice esto, ellos se dan cuenta de que han terminado en el mismo túnel lleno de Woobat en el que estuvieron Hilbert y Cheren. Como pasó con ellos, los Woobat usan su Confusión

«Ésta historia continuará»

-Ending: GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~

-Lectura del Profesor Oak: Pansage

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¡Una última cosa antes del Musical! ¡Un ensayo con May!»

Hilbert: —Bien, hasta que por fin llegamos a Nacrene. ¡Pensé que nunca lo lograríamos!

Dawn: —¡No puedo esperar para mi primer Musical! Pero… no estoy segura de sí de verdad esté lista para lo que viene… ¿¡Pero qué es esto?!

May: —¡Dawn! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Viniste a Unova!

Dawn: —¡Tengo que estar bien lista! ¡May compite en ésta región también!

Hilbert: —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¡Una última cosa antes del Musical! ¡Un ensayo con May!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜ—！」

—Patrocinadores de Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

—Notas—

*Sello Corazón = Arrumaco = Heart Stamp. Traducción propia; la traducción castellana no me suena bien en lo absoluto.

*Catorce años: Si éste episodio fuera de verdad, hubiera sido transmitido a fines de 2010 (recordemos que es una versión alternativa de _Best Wishes,_ que comenzó su transmisión ese año); el anime de Pokémon cumplió 14 años en abril de 2011 (el primer episodio fue transmitido en Japón el 1º de abril de 1997). Suponiendo que el doblaje al español de éste episodio fuese transmitido un año después que en Japón, e ignorando que en la vida real el anime fue transmitido por vez primera en México en 1999 (en éste «universo», habría sido en 1998, al mismo tiempo que en Estados Unidos), la edad del anime en México seguiría siendo más o menos 14 años. Confuso, ¿no? Mejor no te esfuerces…

Bueno, pues éste fue un episodio un poco más cortito que los últimos dos. Abundaron las dicusiones y las distracciones. Niños: ¡por eso no es bueno andar siempre discutiendo y andarse molestando con otros! Luego acabas siendo atacado por murciélagos mutantes.

Y sí. Va a salir May. yay.


	8. BW08

BW08: ¡Una última cosa antes del Musical! ¡Un ensayo con May!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio que nuestros héroes han logrado cruzar la Cueva Manantial, y que ya están en ciudad Nacrene, donde mañana se llevará acabo el primer Musical Pokémon de Dawn, quien está muy emocionada, mas piensa que debería ensayar un poco más con Piplup.

—Hay que dar unos últimos toques a nuestra rutina —dice Dawn, sentada junto con Hilbert y Cheren en un sofá del lobby del Centro Pokémon —Después de todo, estuvimos caminando mucho, sin tiempo para poder ensayar a fondo —ella continúa

La cámara comienza a enfocarse en las puertas automáticas. Por ellas, entra una chica de cabello café, que usa un paliacate verde, y un traje naranja con una minifalda blanca.

—¿¡Pero qué?! —dice Dawn, sorprendida —¡No manches! ¡Es May!

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

May y Dawn se saludan con una breve reverencia.*

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta Dawn

—¡Vine a darte apoyo en tu primer Musical! —dice May —Ya no volviste a decir nada desde que te fuiste de Sinnoh —ella continúa —Sólo me llamaste diciendo que venías para acá, ¡pero no me volviste a marcar!

—¿Y cómo supiste que estaría aquí? —vuelve a preguntar Dawn, quién sigue muy sorprendida

—La verdad, fue medio-coincidencia —contesta May, con una risa nerviosa —Conociéndote, supuse que no faltarías al primer Musical de la nueva temporada, y aprovechando que me estoy tomando unos meses de descanso, no dudé en venir para acá… Yo ya tengo tres listones de la temporada pasada, y esos todavía valen, ¡entonces estoy aquí por diversión!

Hilbert y Cheren se ven a la cara, algo confundidos. Dawn voltea y se da cuenta.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué tonta! —dice Dawn —¡Chicos! Quiero que conozcan a mi amiga May. Ella es una coordinadora de Hoenn, y ella fue quien me contó de los Musicales Pokémon.

—Un segundo… ¡yo te conozco! —dice Cheren —¿No eres la hija de Norman Maple, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo?

—Sí, soy May Maple, de Petalburgo —ella dice con una pequeña reverencia

—¡Encantado! Yo soy Cheren Schwartz. Tuve el honor de pelear una batalla con tu padre hace unos años, y vaya que su Slaking es algo de otro mundo.

—¡Mucho gusto! —dice Hilbert —Yo me llamo Hilbert Black, y soy un entrenador Pokémon de pueblo Nuvema.

Ambos le extienden la mano, pero May se limita a hacer una reverencia.

—¡Disculpen! Ya llevo un buen tiempo aquí, pero sigo sin acostumbrarme a saludar de mano —ella dice. Después de esto, ella no puede evitar mirar a Hilbert de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera escaneándolo.

—¡Órale! —ella exclama —¡Pero si estás igualito a Ash Ketchum!

—¿Cómo Ketchum? —pregunta Hilbert

—¡Sí! —ella le contesta —¡Y hasta tu voz suena casi igual!

—¿Acaso conoces a Ketchum en persona?

—¿Cómo sabes quién es?

—¡Cómo no saberlo! Adoro ver las Conferencias de todas las regiones por la tele. Ketchum es un gran entrenador que ya había estado en varias, pero no había ganado hasta la de éste año, y vaya que ganó de forma espectacular!

May entonces le cuenta a Hilbert que ella viajó por un año con Ash en su natal Hoenn, y otro medio año en Kanto, acompañada de su hermano menor y de un exlíder de gimnasio. «¡Increíble!, ¿desde cuándo todos conocen a Ash Ketchum en persona?», piensa Hilbert.

En la siguiente escena, Dawn saca a su Piplup, su Snivy, y su Munna, explicándole a May que dejó a sus demás Pokémon en Sinnoh, pero que consiguió a Snivy de manos de la profesora Juniper, y que recién capturó a Munna en Striaton. May entonces también saca a sus Pokémon; Beautifly, Skitty y Munchlax. Ella dice que quiso traer sólo a los Pokémon que sentía que necesitaban entrenar más, dejando a Blaziken, Venusaur, Wartortle y Glaceon con el profesor Oak. Ella luego saca a un cuarto Pokémon: un Scraggy; ella dice haberlo capturado en el desierto, pero que no ha logrado practicar mucho con él.

Hilbert está impresionado con los Pokémon de May, pues nunca los había visto en persona.

—Debes ser la única persona en la región con un Beautifly — exclama Hilbert—Ni siquiera aparece en mi Pokédex.

—No aparece en tu Pokédex porque la tuya es una regional —dice Cheren, quien no está tan sorprendido, y en cambio saca su Pokédex, que le muestra información sobre Beautifly.

—Ok, ok… siempre tienes que tener la razón —replica Hilbert, quien también decide sacar a sus Pokémon.

—¡Ja! ¡Hasta tienes un Pikachu, igual que Ash! —dice May —Aunque el tuyo es una hembra… Entonces, ¿estás desafiando a los líderes de gimnasio?

—Exactamente —Hilbert contesta, mostrando su medalla que lleva cargando como pin dentro de su chamarra.

—¡Oh, ya tienes una medalla! Oye, pero no tienes que llevarla ahí… ¿no te dieron un estuche para guardar medallas?

—Pues la verdad no… desde que salí de casa, todo ha sido un poco improvisado

—Mira, usa el mío. Mi papá me lo dio cuando salí en mi viaje. Al principio no estaba decidida en qué iba a hacer… pero como al final decidí hacerme coordinadora, nunca lo usé…

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! —dice Hilbert, de nuevo extendiendo la mano, pero ésta vez él de inmediato se la pone en el costado e inclina la cabeza. Después de esto, él pone su medalla dentro del estuche.

Hay una transición de escenas. Dawn y May platican en una mesa de la cafetería del Centro Pokémon, mientras Hilbert y Cheren están casi muertos de aburrimiento en el lobby.

—Oye, ¿no habías dicho que tenías que hablar con una líder o algo así? —le pregunta Hilbert a Cheren.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Estuve tanto tiempo pensando en Da… eh… en mi entrenamiento que lo olvidé! —él le contesta —¡Si tienes tele, ahí te ves!

Antes de salir, Cheren se va a la mesa donde está Dawn para despedirse:

—Siento que no pueda quedarme más tiempo, mas ya me tengo que retirar —él dice tomándola de la mano. Cheren está dibujado en estilo bishōnen, y Dawn, en su estilo normal, se muestra muy sonrojada, mientras que vemos una gota de sudor en May, mostrando su sorpresa —Te prometo que estaré mañana en el auditorio, y te prometo que te daré mi apoyo, tal como me contaste que tú dabas apoyo a Ketchum cuando viajaban —él continúa, y termina despidiéndose con un «au revoir».

Dawn está muy apenada, y ésta pena crece al momento en que May no puede preguntarle si Cheren es su novio.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

—¡No es lo que crees! —Dawn le responde —Lo conocí hace un par de días. Es un amigo de Hilbert; entiendo que se conocen desde niños, pero siempre están discutiendo.

—Entiendo… ¿y qué piensas de Hilbert? ¿Cómo lo conociste? —continúa preguntando May, con gran curiosidad.

—Lo conocí en pueblo Nuvema, el día en que llegué. Él y yo evitamos que el Equipo Rocket se llevara los huevos del laboratorio de la profesora Juniper.

—¿El Equipo Rocket está aquí? Mejor me preparo…

—No te preocupes. Ya no los he visto muy seguido…

—Entonces… Hilbert es «el afortunado», ¿no?

—¡No, no, no, no, no! Sólo hemos estado viajando juntos. Él conoce bien la región, y me dijo que me acompañaría hasta acá. Es amable y todo, pero… eh… ¿Y cómo están Drew y Harley?

—Drew llegó a Unova hace unos días. Me va a acompañar unas semanas antes de volver a Johto, ¿no te parece dulce? Ahorita él está en el museo de la ciudad. Él dice que le gustan los Musicales, pero que no le interesa participar… oh, y Harley también sigue en Johto. Y no me lo vas a creer, ¡pero tiene novia! Una muy bonita… no me acuerdo de su nombre, pero es líder de un gimnasio, y tiene una Milktank muy fuerte…

—¿Una novia? Por lo que me has contado de él, yo pensaba que él era… tú sabes…

Antes de terminar la última oración, Dawn recuerda que quiere ensayar más con Piplup, y le pregunta a May si quiere ver su rutina.

Mientras tanto, Hilbert sigue sentado en un sofá del lobby, viendo las baldosas del techo, con Pikachu descansando sobre su regazo. «Estoy aburrido», él piensa. «Quizás podría platicar con las chicas… pero no. Han de estar hablando de cosas de niña… como compras… o algún sencillo de uno de esos cantantes caritas… o comprar el sencillo de ese cantante…», él continúa.

—Argh, estoy tan aburrido que ni me importaría ir a hablar de lo que sea que estén hablando —él sigue pensando, ésta vez en voz alta —¡Ven Pikachu! Vamos a ver de qué platican —él le dice a su Pokémon, quien se trepa en su hombro. Ambos llegan a la mesa de la cafetería donde Dawn y May se quedaron a hablar, pero ya no hay nadie.

—Bueno, lo intenté —le dice Hilbert a su Pokémon —¿Estás muy cansada como para un poco de entrenamiento, Pikachu? —él pregunta; la Pokémon salta y se pone en pose de pelea, y ambos van al campo de batalla que está detrás del Centro Pokémon*. Sin embargo, al llegar, ellos encuentran a Dawn enseñándole su rutina a May.

Dawn enciende una estéreo, y justo como en el primer ensayo que Hilbert vio, Piplup comienza con una pequeña danza al compás de la canción, y en un punto específico suelta un Rayo Burbuja, que con el sol refleja un arcoíris. Piplup entonces comienza a picotear cada burbuja, siguiendo la melodía y ritmo de la música. Pasando la mitad de la canción, Piplup vuelve a crear una nube de burbujas, creando también un segundo arcoíris. Por último, un Rayo de Hielo congela la nube, burbuja por burbuja, y todas ellas se estrellan en el suelo a la vez que termina la canción.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

(Tras el corte comercial, se repite el final de la rutina de Dawn, con las burbujas chocando contra el suelo)

—¡Te está quedando excelente! —grita Hilbert desde la puerta, acompañando con unos aplausos.

—¡Gracias! No pensé que fueras a venir a vernos —le responde Dawn, con su cara muy ligeramente sonrojada y una gran sonrisa dibujada.

Pikachu salta al campo y también felicita a Piplup, que se pone en una pose orgullosa.

Hilbert se acerca con ellas, y May le dice a Dawn que su rutina tiene muy buen tiempo, pero que el final «puede ser un poco problemático», porque «el sonido del hielo quebrándose puede tapar la canción en lugar de acompañarla», y le sugiere que use un ataque tipo Agua que detenga al hielo antes de que choque, pero Dawn le responde que el único otro ataque de tipo Agua que Piplup conoce es Hidrobomba, el cual es muy rápido y fuerte como para ser útil. En ese momento vemos dibujarse una sonrisa en la cara de May.

—Vaya, ya parezco un Delibird —ella dice, metiendo su mano en su mochila —Primero le regalé un estuche de medallas a Hilbert, y ahora te voy a dar esto a ti —ella dice mientras saca un disco con un número '55' escrito encima.

—¿Un disco? —pregunta Dawn —¿De qué es?

—Es una «máquina técnica». Me la dieron en ciudad Driftveil.

—¡Sí! Yo leí acerca de ellas cuando estudiaba para mi examen… —dice Hilbert — (en pantalla se ve a Hilbert imaginando el procedimiento en una viñeta; el proceso está animado en un estilo muy caricaturesco) Metes a Piplup en su Pokébola, y pides una computadora aquí en el Centro Pokémon. Esas computadoras tienen un escáner para las Pokébolas; escaneas la de Piplup, y Piplup se va a conviertir en data, y en pantalla vas a ver su estado y ataques. Luego metes el disco, y se va a abrir un programa que te va a preguntar qué movimiento quieres remplazar. Piplup entonces olvidará el movimiento que elegiste, ¡y aprenderá el nuevo!… ¿no es así, May?

—¡Me ahorraste el tener que decirlo! —ella responde —Éste disco tiene un movimiento que se llama Escaldar*. Con éste, Piplup disparará agua hirviendo. Eso será suficiente para terminar de congelar de inmediato la nube de burbujas de hielo. El problema va a ser quitar el iglú que se va a formar, ¡pero lo que cuenta es que se vea bien!

—¿Pero no se supone que el hielo se debería derretir con el agua caliente? —pregunta Dawn

—En realidad es muy curioso —dice May. En pantalla la vemos parada en un fondo negro, vestida con una bata de laboratorio y usando lentes —Los científicos no están de acuerdo por qué, pero el agua a cien grados Celsius se congela mucho más rápido que la que está a temperatura ambiente*

—Oye, no es por nada, pero no me esperaba que me fueras a dar esa respuesta —le dice Dawn

—Teniendo un hermanito genio, ¡era muy difícil que no se me pegara nada! —May le replica con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo —Y no hay problema si a Piplup no le vuelve a ser útil su ataque. Drew me dijo que hay gente que puede hacer que los Pokémon recuerden movimientos, o que aprendan movimientos que nunca habían tenido. Tan sólo necesitan una Escama Corazón.

—¿Escama Corazón? —preguntan Dawn y Hilbert.

—Las pueden encontrar en cuevas, rocas, ¡y hasta en algunos Pokémon!

Dawn entonces le pregunta a Piplup si quiere olvidar Hidrobomba; en un flashback, Piplup recuerda algunos momentos en los que usó el ataque para ganar batallas y Concursos, pero también recuerda los primeros Concursos que Dawn perdió, y no quiere que ella empiece con el pie izquierdo en la nueva región, y decide aceptar la proposición.

Hay una transición. Ahora vemos a Dawn sentada frente a una computadora dentro del Centro Pokémon, con Hilbert y May acompañándola.

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunta ella a Piplup, quien asiente. Ella entonces lo llama a su Pokébola. Como Hilbert dijo, hay un escáner especial conectado en un lado de la computadora. Dawn escanea la Pokébola de Piplup ahí, y en pantalla aparece una ventana con los datos del Pokémon Pingüino. Dawn entonces toma el disco y lo inserta. Otra ventana, llamada «Máquina técnica 55», aparece:

—« _Piplup quiere aprender el movimiento Escaldar. Pero Piplup ya conoce cuatro movimientos. ¿Quieres sustituir uno de esos movimientos por Escaldar_ » —le pregunta la ventana. Dawn entonces voltea a ver a Hilbert y a May, quienes le dicen que confíe en sí misma. Entonces ella da clic en «Sí». La ventana ahora muestra los movimientos de Piplup, con la frase _«¿Qué movimiento quieres que olvide_ » escrita encima. Dawn da un solo clic en el botón donde dice « _Hidrobomba_ ».

—« _1, 2 y… ¡puf! ¡Piplup ha olvidado cómo usar Hidrobomba! Y… ¡Piplup ha aprendido Escaldar!_ »

El disco entonces es automáticamente expulsado, y ella toma de vuelta la Pokébola. El narrador entonces comienza a cerrar el episodio. Él espera que a Dawn le vaya muy bien en su primer Musical, y afirma que con los buenos consejos de compañeros confiables como Hilbert y May ella no tiene ninguna razón de sentirse decepcionada o sola, y que con su ayuda, así como su propia determinación, ella puede alcanzar sus metas sin mayor problema.

«Ésta historia continuará»

—Ending: Kimi no Soba de ~Hikari no Theme~ (Arranged Version)

—Lección del Profesor Oak: Lillipup

—Preview del siguiente episodio: ¡El Musical de Nacrene comienza! ¡El gran debut de Dawn!

Dawn: —Bien, ¡aquí vamos! Piplup, sé que juntos hemos vivido momentos difíciles. Hemos perdido, y hemos compartido lágrimas. Pero también hemos compartido la alegría de saber lo que es triunfar. Y de seguro hoy sentiremos esa alegría y emoción también. ¡Snivy! ¡Munna! Prepárense también, porque pronto los necesitaré. ¡Hilbert! ¡May! (aparece Cheren llegando al auditorio corriendo) … ¡y Cheren también! ¡Necesitaré de todo su apoyo!

¡No se pierdan el siguiente episodio! «¡El Musical de Nacrene comienza! ¡El gran debut de Dawn!» ¡Mi gran debut en Unova!

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

Pues si se dieron cuenta, hubo mucho diálogo, pero no creo que hubiera podido llenar un espacio de 22 minutos si éste fuera un episodio de verdad. Es menos de lo que parece.

*Unova = Estados Unidos; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh = Japón. Dawn y May (Hikari y Haruka) vienen del "PokéJapón", y por eso se saludan con una reverencia. Hilbert y Cheren (Touya y… Cheren) son "PokéAmericanos"; ellos saludan de mano… (Esto se va a poner MUY interesante si algún día puedo empezar a escribir una temporada en Kalos… pero para eso faltaría MUCHO [¡si en un año apenas he podido terminar 21 episodios y le calculo que van a ser 80 y tantos para terminar BW! Si sigo sin ayuda, me tardaría otros cuatro años a éste ritmo. ¡Ojalá se logre en menos tiempo!]).

*Váyanse acostumbrando. Todos los Centros Pokémon tienen un campo de batalla atrás.

*Escaldar = Calentar (trad. Latino). Con éste ataque prefiero la traducción castellana.

*Efecto Mpemba… búsquenlo, ¡es de verdad! Y sí. En mi vision del anime, las MTs y las MOs (TMs y HMs) existen. Pero no se preocupen; no las usaré tan seguido.

Y bueno, en el siguiente episodio vendrá el debut de los Musicales. Recuerden que iré dejando los nombres de las canciones que utilizaré en las notas de ese episodio, para que se logre el mejor efecto posible. Los Musicales son casi lo mismo que los Concursos, pero, como dice el nombre, no sólo dependen de lo visual, pero también de lo auditivo. ¡Por eso creo que es importante que encuentren las canciones

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	9. BW09

BW09: ¡El Musical de Nacrene comienza! ¡El gran debut de Dawn!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio avisando a los televidentes que el día del primer Musical Pokémon de Dawn ha llegado. En pantalla vemos el teatro donde el Musical se llevará acabo. Adentro, Hilbert está sentado junto a May y a Pikachu en el vestíbulo, que está repleto de aficionados y coordinadores y sus Pokémon de todos tamaños y colores. Mientras, Dawn está en la mesa de registro, donde ella busca sacar su pase para los Musicales (una credencial similar a la de los Concursos de las demás regiones) para confirmar su inscripción en el evento.

—Sabes, esto de los Musicales está teniendo algunos cambios —le dice May a Hilbert, tratando de abrir una conversación. Hasta ese momento, ambos estaban un poco aparte, pues siguen sin conocerse bien.

—¿A sí? —sigue Hilbert —¿Cómo qué clase de cambios?

—Pues, en primer lugar, que la temporada normalmente empieza en invierno y dura todo un año, pero justo ahora tuvieron que mover el inicio a verano. Eso significa que la temporada pasada se quedó a la mitad…

—¿Y por eso no vas a participar en éste concurso? ¿O cómo es eso?

—Pues algo así. Si ya tienes el listón del Musical de una ciudad, no puedes volver a participar en él hasta que entregues ese listón junto con los otros cuatro en un Gran Concierto. No le dije a Dawn, pero yo gané este concurso la temporada pasada, aunque, como no hubo Gran Concierto, no puedo entrar en éste y tendré que esperar un poco más para el siguiente…

—¿Y qué hubiera pasado con Dawn si no se hubiera cancelado la temporada?

—Tan sólo hubiera entrado a la mitad. En eso no hay problema. Pero hubiera podido participar en menos concursos, y hubiera sido más difícil que pudiera reunir cinco listones antes del Gran Concierto de éste año. Ella tuvo mucha suerte; ahora podrá entrar a una temporada completa.

—¡Chicos! —grita Dawn, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sacudiendo en alto su pase para el Musical—¡Ya estoy inscrita! ¡Vengan conmigo al _backstage_!

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

En pantalla vemos el _backstage_ del teatro. Dawn está cambiándose dentro de un camerino individual, mientras Hilbert y May esperan afuera. Junto con ellos están sus Pokémon, listos para apoyar a la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

May recibe una llamada en su PokéNav: es Drew, quien le avisa que va a venir al teatro a ver el Musical junto con ellos.

—Perdón pero, ¿quién es Drew? —le pregunta Hilbert a May cuando ella termina su llamada.

—¡Oh! Es un coordinador de Hoenn. Hemos estado saliendo… También estuvo conmigo en Johto, y llegó aquí hace poco

—¿Él va a participar?

—No, sólo va a ver. A él no le interesa participar. Dice que prefiere enfocarse en los Concursos porque tiene más libertad en ellos

—Y con libertad se refiere a…

—Como no hay que seguir un ritmo específico, puede sacar movimientos de todo tipo casi casi como se le dé la gana. Cuando conocí sobre los Musicales, me di cuenta que aquí hay un mayor reto por eso…

Al terminar el diálogo de May, Dawn sale del camerino usando un vestido azul celeste, de un estilo un tanto conservador, similar a alguno de los vestidos rosados que usaba en Sinnoh.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —pregunta Dawn —¿Me veo bonita? ¿Me puse mucho maquillaje? ¿Qué tal están los pendientes? Debería ponerme tacones, ¿verdad?...

Hilbert, quien nunca había visto a Dawn usar un vestido, muestra un ligero rubor en su cara, y comienza a voltear a varios lados. May entonces le asegura que se ve «perfectamente bien»:

—Pero igual, no tienes que preocuparte mucho por cómo te veas —ella le dice —En todo caso, preocúpate más por lo que pueda necesitar tu Pokémon para su presentación.

Después de esto, una joven coordinadora se aparece, levantando el brazo y corriendo directo hacia May. Ella viste un vestido similar al de Dawn, aunque un poco más simple, y éste es color naranja con vivos en blanco y verde. Su cabello es corto y rubio, es de piel muy blanca, estatura un poco más baja que la de las chicas, y de ancha cadera pero cintura delgada.

—¡Hasta que puedo conocerte! —ella le dice a May —¡Mi nombre es Bianca Juniper!

En ése momento, Hilbert voltea a verla y la reconoce: él recuerda que Bianca es sobrina de la profesora Juniper, y que ella era su ayudante hasta hace un par de años. «Qué raro que Bianca esté aquí. Recuerdo que su papá no quería que ella dejara de trabajar con su tía…», él piensa.

May está sorprendida, y no puede evitar preguntarle el porqué del saludo, y Bianca le afirma que ella es la razón de porqué se convirtió en coordinadora; ella dice que la vio en el Gran Festival de Hoenn en la televisión.

—Es una verdadera lástima que no hubieras podido ganar —sigue Bianca —¡Estuviste asombrosa!

—Pues, ¡gracias! —le contesta May —Me haces sentir muy halagada

—Inmediatamente decidí salir de Unova para competir en Hoenn, y en un año conseguí tres listones. Después decidí competir en Kanto, y hasta logré llegar a un Gran Festival, pero perdí en una de las primeras rondas. ¡Así que regresé a Unova a intentar un reto un poco diferente!

Bianca entonces deja salir a su Pokémon, una Musharna. Dawn y Hilbert registran al Pokémon en sus Dex. «Éste es uno de los Pokémon que usaban en el Solar de los Ensueños», recuerda Dawn.

En ese momento, Bianca también comienza a reconocer a Hilbert.

—Ay, ¡un segundo! —exclama Bianca—Estoy segura de que te conozco muy bien desde siempre… tú eres el que se juntaba mucho con Cheren Schwartz cuando estábamos en la escuela… (Hilbert muestra una sonrisa nerviosa y lleva una gota de sudor en la frente) y el que siempre reprobaba el examen de entrenador… (Hilbert empieza a sudar más de vergüenza)

—Ah, rayos… Sí, ese soy yo. Hil…

—¡Espera! ¡No me digas! —dice ella poniendo su mano en su boca—Era, ¿Albert?, ¿Herbert?, no… eres Gilbert, ¿verdad?

—Cerca… soy Hilbert… Hilbert Black

—¡Hilbert! Sí es cierto… ¿Y qué onda con tu examen? ¿Lo pasaste? ¿Cuándo?

—Sí, lo pasé… Hace poco más de un mes…

—Oh… entiendo…

Después de esto, Hilbert le muestra a su Pikachu, y Bianca se sorprende de que le hayan dado un Pokémon de otra región, diciendo que su tía nunca lo había hecho antes. Bianca le pregunta si el participará, pero él contesta que su enfoque son las batallas de gimnasio y que sólo está a acompañando a Dawn y a May.

A continuación, Dawn se presenta también; Bianca la reconoce como la coordinadora que quedó en segundo lugar en el último Gran Festival de Sinnoh, y también le dice que tiene un buen talento para su profesión. Dawn le dice que tiene un Munna que recién capturó, y le pregunta si ella capturó a su Musharna en el mismo lugar que ella, pero ella responde que recibió a Musharna siendo un Munna como regalo de su mamá antes de irse a Hoenn. Dawn entonces saca a Munna, y las Pokémon comienzan a 'hablarse' la una a la otra.

En la siguiente escena vemos tres personas misteriosas tomando sus asientos en el teatro, vestidas con abrigos, sombreros y lentes de sol; ¡son el Equipo Rocket!

James y Meowth no se ven muy tranquilos; ellos están preocupados de que Jessie quiera volver a intentar ser coordinadora, pero ella reafirma que se ha retirado de las competencias, y dice que sólo quiere ver el Musical para saber «qué tan diferentes son de los Concursos». Ambos entonces fingen tranquilizarse, pero dentro de sí siguen sin convencerse.

De regreso en el _backstage_ , Dawn saca a su Snivy, y le da un pequeño discurso a él y a Munna, diciendo que quiere que pongan atención en el Musical, y les dice que empezará con Piplup porque él «tiene más experiencia», pero que necesitará de su ayuda en el futuro, afirmándoles que ellos tienen mucho talento, pero que tienen que esperar al «momento justo para dejarlo salir». Entonces, varios guardias entran al área de _backstage_ , pidiéndole a todos los que no vayan a participar a que tomen sus asientos.

—Hilbert, May —dice Dawn —Llévense a Snivy y a Munna, por favor. ¡Asegúrense de que vean el Musical!

—Entendido —le responde Hilbert —¡Estaremos apoyándote! ¡Rómpete una pierna!

—Ay, gracias Hilbert, ¡pero no es una obra de teatro! Sí puedes desearme suerte si quieres.

—Bueno, pues… ¡suerte!

Sólo quedan coordinadores en el _backstage_. Todos ellos están hablando con sus Pokémon.

Dawn aprovecha el momento y también le da un último discurso motivacional antes de que empiece el evento:

—Aquí estamos, Piplup. La primera escala de nuestra nueva aventura aquí en Unova, supongo. Ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Hemos perdido, pero también hemos ganado. Ya hemos sido vistos por miles de personas, sino es que por más, así que no hay que tenerle miedo al público. ¡Sé que podemos dar el máximo esfuerzo allá afuera! Así que cuando llegue el momento, ¡saltaremos al escenario a mostrarles todo lo que preparamos!

Piplup determinadamente mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Dawn entonces se agacha y 'viste' al Pokémon con la simple bufanda roja que Dawn usaba* en Sinnoh.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Hilbert, May y los Pokémon están en sus lugares; vemos dos butacas vacías a sus lados.

Cheren entra rápidamente por la puerta y corre por las escaleras buscando los lugares en la platea del teatro donde están Hilbert, May y los Pokémon. Hilbert lo ve llegar y de inmediato resopla frustrado.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dice Hilbert. «Ya me estaba haciendo las esperanzas», él piensa. Pero él entonces queda con una mirada estupefacta al darse cuenta de que Cheren viene vestido y con una actitud completamente fuera de lo normal; él lleva puesto un _gakuran_ * negro y carga con una bandera con la leyenda "Ganbare, Hikari-san!" escrita con letras rojas en ella.

—Si eres Cheren, ¿no es así? —pregunta Hilbert, extrañado por la apariencia de él.

—¡Pero por su pollo! —él le contesta.

—Muy bien, entonces… ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo vestido así con esa bandera?! ¿Qué se supone que dice ahí?

Cheren, sonrojado, dice que prometió que apoyaría a Dawn «de la misma forma que ella me contó apoyaba a Ash Ketchum en sus batallas: ¡como porrista!». Hilbert entonces le dice que él está actuando «completamente fuera de personaje», y que no cree que Dawn hiciera tal cosa para apoyar a Ash, pero de inmediato razona el porqué de su comportamiento:

—Ya había visto pistas por ahí, pero ahora estoy seguro —él dice —Estás enamorado de Dawn, ¿no es así?

—¡CÁLLATE! —Cheren rápidamente replica.

—Y no sólo eso, sino que aparte quieres quedar bien con ella para que también quedes bien con Ketchum si alguna vez le habla de ti —persiste Hilbert —Y de pilón aprovecharás para dejarme en ridículo con lo que sea que hagas

—¡CÁLLATE YA, CON UN DEMONIO! ¡DEJA DE LLENAR ÉSTE TEATRO CON TUS VILES MENTIRAS! —le grita Cheren con un tono muy sobreactuado. «Maldición… ¿Cómo adivinó que eso era lo que quería hacer? ¿Soy tan impredecible que me he vuelto predecible? Bien, no importa. La principal intención es que Dawn se fije en mí…», él piensa, confirmando las sospechas de Hilbert.

May y los Pokémon no pueden evitar ver esta discusión con una visible expresión de nervios. Intentando cambiar el tema, ella dice que Drew «no debe tardar en llegar» y, adecuadamente, en ese momento entra Drew por la misma puerta que Cheren, y baja a acomodarse junto a ellos. El coordinador, vestido con una playera negra y camisa morada, saluda a May con un beso en la mejilla y entregándole una rosa. Cheren y Hilbert en se voltean a ver, y en silencio balbucean sobre lo 'cursi' que ellos se ven, pero no pueden evitar pensar: «¿Qué [estamos] haciendo con [nuestras vidas]?».

Finalmente, las luces del teatro se apagan, y se abre el telón. La anfitriona, Julianne*, da una calurosa bienvenida a la audiencia, y asimismo da una breve explicación del formato de los Musicales, prácticamente repitiendo lo que Dawn le explicó a Hilbert en Accumula:

—Veinticuatro coordinadores han entrado con un Pokémon cada uno. Habrán dos fases: el round de appeal, y el round eliminatorio. En el round de appeal, una misma canción previamente seleccionada por los jueces será reproducida. Los Pokémon deberán agradar al público y a los jueces a través de la danza y el uso de sus movimientos de acuerdo al humor y ritmo de la canción. Para apoyarse, los coordinadores podrán usar escenografía y adornos* si así lo desean o necesitan, pero para conseguir la aprobación de los jueces, no deberán de depender enteramente de ellos; y queda bajo su juicio el declarar que un coordinador haya abusado de este apoyo. Todos los coordinadores serán llamados al escenario al azar, y los mejores ocho clasificarán a la siguiente fase, y los otros dieciséis se irán de patitas a la calle, sin rezongar.

Mientras tanto, Dawn y Bianca están sentadas frente a una televisión junto con los demás coordinadores que esperan su turno. En pantalla vemos un corto montaje con varios coordinadores y sus Pokémon en sus actos.

Eventualmente, Julianne llama a Bianca al escenario.

—Y a continuación, ¡Bianca Juniper y Musharna! —llama Julianne. Bianca y la Pokémon pasan al escenario

—¡La canción se llama «Sky Tower»! —la presentadora prosigue —Y ahora… ¡qué comience la función!

La canción da inicio y Musharna empieza a mecerse, flotando de lado a lado del escenario. Después de unos instantes, Musharna comienza a producir su humo de los sueños, lo que llama inmediatamente la atención de los jueces y el público. Hilbert comenta que la Pokédex dice que Munna y Musharna sólo producen humo si están comiendo sueños; en efecto, Julianne dice lo mismo en el micrófono, sorprendida de que Musharna pueda hacerlo a voluntad. El humo entonces comienza a proyectar una jungla donde la lluvia golpea fuertemente. Al continuar moviéndose, la Pokémon forma una nube de humo, y usa Conjuro, traduciéndose en el Pokémon tarareando la canción de forma fantasmagórica. Las imágenes proyectadas en el humo ahora se convierten en las de una enorme torre de nubes blancas, con un Pokémon dragón volando alrededor de ella, como si la estuviera protegiendo. Musharna entonces flota alto, y disipa la nube en un acto usando Rizo Defensa exactamente cuando la canción termina.

En la platea, Hilbert, Cheren, May, Drew, y los Pokémon están boquiabiertos, mientras que el Equipo Rocket está abrazado, llorando, y abajo, los jueces dan todos sus votos positivos, apreciando que Musharna pudiera conseguir tal actuación sin necesidad de apoyo artificial.

—Corte comercial—

—Tercer acto—

Al regresar al _backstage_ , los coordinadores felicitan a Bianca, mientras Dawn piensa que será muy difícil pasar a la siguiente fase si tiene que dar una actuación como esa.

Dawn resulta ser la siguiente en ser llamada a pasar, y Bianca le desea suerte en su acto. La coordinadora de Sinnoh sale al escenario, pero de inmediato siente algo de nervios. Entre la audiencia, Cheren toma la bandera, y comienza a gritar para ella, mientras Hilbert se cubre con su gorra.

—¡Excelente! —exclama Julianne —¡Parece que Dawn tiene fans allá arriba!

«¿Ése es Cheren? Diablos. No debí decirle que me vestía de porrista para apoyar a Ash…», piensa Dawn, mientras que piernas empiezan a temblar. Pero toma un respiro, y repitiendo su frase célebre en su mente, comienza a mandar órdenes a Piplup una vez que empieza a sonar la canción.

Como ya lo habían ensayado, la actuación de Piplup consiste en llenar el escenario de burbujas, y de reventarlas según el ritmo y melodía de la canción. Los jueces dan un visto positivo en la sincronización de Piplup, mientras que en la platea, a Drew le agrada como las burbujas reflejan un arcoíris sobre el escenario y lo comenta con May. Con una segunda nube de burbujas, Piplup logra formar un segundo cúmulo de burbujas frente a él, y un segundo arcoíris se forma; «Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No la vayas a regar», piensa Jessie desde su butaca.

Para el final, Piplup usa su Rayo de Hielo para congelar cada una de ellas. «Bien, y las burbujas chocan contra el piso… no, espera… ¡TIENE QUE USAR ESCALDAR!», piensa Dawn; ella había olvidado el cambio a su rutina. Ella le ordena al Pokémon que use el movimiento, pero ya es tarde: las burbujas, ahora bolas de hielo, se impactan en el suelo –de todas formas, Piplup no se detiene y dispara el ataque hacia el suelo. Como May dijo, en lugar de derretir al hielo, éste se congeló más. Ahora hay un charco congelado en el centro del escenario en lugar del iglú que ella esperaba.

Dawn junta sus manos y hace una profunda reverencia, esperando una reacción negativa de la audiencia. Sin embargo, el público aplaude fuerte y ella se tranquiliza un poco. A los jueces les gusta la actuación de Piplup en general, aunque admiten que el final estuvo desordenado, pues hubo una «falta de coordinación». A la Enfermera Joy le agrada especialmente que el único extra que necesitó Piplup fuera la bufanda roja, y dice que eso «será tomado en cuenta».

Un segundo montaje con algunos de los coordinadores restantes es mostrado en pantalla. A continuación, Julianne anuncia que el round de appeal ha terminado, y anuncia que los jueces están seleccionando a los ocho participantes de la eliminatoria.

Dawn y Bianca están sentadas juntas en el backstage, esperando los resultados. Dawn felicita a Bianca por la actuación de Musharna, y le dice que ella no tendrá problemas en clasificar.

Unos instantes después, en una pantalla sobre el escenario y en la televisión del backstage aparecen las fotos de los ocho coordinadores que clasificaron, en orden del primero al octavo lugar. Dawn aparece en el quinto puesto mientras que, como era esperado, Bianca logró tomar el primero. En la audiencia, Cheren se levanta y grita emocionado:

—¡Excelente, Dawn! —él grita

—Al menos podrías ser más sutil con tu enamoramiento —dice Hilbert.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya se me había olvidado que siempre te ponías así cuando te gustaba una niña, pero pensé que con los años se te iba a quitar

—¿¡QUÉ ME ESTÁS TRATANDO DE DECIR?!

La discusión se ve interrumpida cuando Julianne explica cómo estará organizado el round eliminatorio:

—En los cuartos de final, el coordinador en el primer lugar peleará contra el que está en octavo. El que clasificó en segundo peleará contra el que está en séptimo, y así sucesivamente. Cada batalla durará cinco minutos y tendrá una canción diferente; la canción será sorpresa, pero los coordinadores y Pokémon podrán tomarse unos segundos para ajustarse. Durante las batallas, los Pokémon deberán mostrar un encanto visual y rítmico a través de la ejecución de sus movimientos, habilidades y ataques. Si para los jueces el Pokémon pierde parte del encanto, bajarán sus puntos. Los coordinadores y Pokémon con más puntaje al final de las batallas pasarán a las semifinales; la pareja con menos puntos será eliminada. Si un Pokémon no puede pelear antes del fin de la batalla, se declarará ganador al oponente de forma automática. ¡El ganador de la final se llevará a casa el Listón Nacrene!

Las fotos de los coordinadores se organizan, y queda confirmado que Dawn peleará contra el coordinador que quedó en cuarto lugar. Ella revisa el árbol de la competencia, y se da cuenta que la única forma en la que ella pelearía con Bianca sería en la final, pues aparece que el ganador de la batalla entre el primero y el octavo peleará contra el ganador de la batalla entre el tercer y el sexto; de ganar, Dawn pelearía contra el ganador de la batalla entre el segundo y el séptimo.

El narrador cierra el episodio, diciendo que Dawn parece estar muy interesada en pelear contra Bianca en la final, y le desea suerte a ambas.

«Esta historia continuará»

—Ending: Kimi no Soba de ~Hikari no Theme~ (Arranged Version)

—Lección del Profesor Oak: Woobat

—Preview del siguiente episodio: "¡El Musical de Nacrene continúa! ¡Modo eliminación: ENCENDIDO!"

Dawn: —¡Lo hicimos, Piplup! ¡Pasamos al siguiente round! Pero ahora hay que concentrarnos en mejorar. ¡Hay que salir a darlo todo! ¡Bianca! Estoy segura de que llegarás a la final, ¡y haré lo mejor para llegar también y ganar! ¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio!: «¡El Musical de Nacrene continúa! ¡Modo eliminación: ENCENDIDO!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

Aquí va uno más largo de lo normal. Estúpidamente, siento que éste es el primero de mis capítulos que de verdad podría llenar los 22 minutos de un episodio real.

Ahora, a aclarar dudas:

*"usaba": Por si no lo saben, Dawn lleva un atuendo un poco distinto. En este fanfic ella usa una bufanda rosa, lleva un suéter muy holgado color crema bajo su chaleco negro; el suéter es lo suficientemente largo como para servirle de falda. Y como todos sabemos, ella es "famosa" por su minifalda súper corta: y sigue siendo igual de corta, pero lleva _leggings_ negros abajo. La gorra blanca con la Pokébola rosa es igual.

*gakuran: Uniforme escolar japonés para hombres. He visto que los porristas de allá los usan también.

*Apoyo visual: los Musicales Pokémon de los juegos (B/W/B2/W2) sólo consisten en eventos en los que los jugadores visten a los Pokémon con "complementos" y los hacen "bailar". Recuerden: yo no quiero que los Musicales y los Concursos sean iguales; mis Musicales tienen que llevar un parentesco con los del juego para mantener esto un poco más auténtico (uno de mis propósitos es hacer que esto esté tan apegado a los juegos como sea posible, con libertad creativa limitada), y por eso en los Musicales los Pokémon podrán llevar algo para ponerse, y en futuros Musicales los verán usando "escenografía" (maniquíes, ventiladores, hasta instrumentos...). De hecho, se van a venir pareciendo un poco más a los _Pokémon Performance_ de Kalos, y esto es completa coincidencia; este episodio lo terminé de escribir en inglés el mero día en que México fue eliminado por Holanda del Mundial de Brasil (*sniff* no era penal *sniff*), meses antes de que salieran los _Performance_ en el anime real.

*"Sky Tower": canción del Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team y Blue Rescue Team. Búsquenla en YouTube. Es una de mis canciones favoritas de todo Pokémon.

Descripciones de los _OC_ :

Julianne: La anfitriona de los Musicales. Ella se ve "muy parecida" a las anfitrionas de los concursos de Hoenn, Kanto y Sinnoh. Su piel es un poco más morena, sin embargo. Para mantener el patrón, su nombre suena como los de las otras anfitrionas también.

Ludwig Lennon: Presidente de la Asociación del Musical Pokémon. Usa un traje formal completamente blanco y lentes oscuros. Su cabello es café muy oscuro cortado estilo _moptop_ , y tiene unas pocas arrugas en la cara. Creo que la parodia es suficientemente obvia como para necesitar una explicación.

John Smith: Presidente del Club de PokéFans de Unova. El señor Sukizo es el presidente del club de fans de las otras regiones, y él se ve estereotípicamente japonés; por ello, el señor Smith tiene que verse estereotípicamente estadounidense: es de tez clara y ojos azules, y de cabello rubio con copete _à la_ Peña Nieto. Usa un saco azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata de rayas rojas y blancas. Y como el sr. Sukizo, el sólo responde cosas como "A mí también me gusta", pero con un terrible acento americano.


	10. BW10

_Todos los personajes originales (es decir, que yo inventé para la historia) llevarán «(OC)» frente a la primera aparición sus nombres. Sus descripciones van en las notas al final del texto._

* * *

BW10: ¡El Musical de Nacrene continúa! ¡Modo eliminación: ENCENDIDO!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio recordándonos que Dawn logró llegar al round eliminatorio del Musical Pokémon de ciudad Nacrene, pero también reconoce que continuar será duro, pues Bianca, una coordinadora que mostró gran habilidad con su Musharna en el round anterior, clasificó en primer lugar, y debido a la forma en que se organizó el round eliminatorio, Dawn podría enfrentársela en la final.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

La anfitriona del Musical, Julianne, declara que el round eliminatorio ha comenzado. Del centro del escenario se abre una puerta trampa de donde asciende un pequeño campo de batalla.

—La primer batalla será entre los coordinadores que quedaron en primer y octavo lugar: Bianca Juniper y Musharna se enfrentarán a Clark Parish (OC) y su Blitzle —ella anuncia. Al momento, Bianca y Clark salen del _backstage_ y toman sus puestos en el campo de batalla.

—Una sola canción será tocada durante esos cinco minutos —dice Julianne —Recuerden: ¡sus Pokémon tienen que seguir el ritmo! La canción que usaremos fue compuesta por una dama de pueblo Fallarbor en Hoenn. Se llama _Camino de ceniza_ *. Y ahora, ¡Que comience la batalla!

El público aplaude fuertemente cuando Bianca deja salir a su Pokémon, mientras que la reacción se frena un poco cuando es el turno de Clark para sacar a Blitzle.

En la platea del teatro, Hilbert saca su Pokédex para registrar a Biltzle, mientras May dice que Blitzle quizás no sea el Pokémon adecuado, pues dice ya haber oído la canción y dice que es «algo lenta» comparada a la velocidad de éste.

La canción comienza y el reloj empieza a correr. Musharna y Blitzle aprovechan los primeros segundos para moverse y sincronizar sus movimientos al ritmo de la canción. Una vez que se acoplan, Clark le ordena a Blitzle que use Carga; Blitzle entonces pisa fuerte con sus patas traseras y un fuerte zumbido inicia. Una brillante capa de estática empieza a cubrir al Pokémon Cebra; ésta comienza a cambiar de tamaño, y el Pokémon logra ajustar el zumbido al tono de la canción, mas el público no está muy a gusto con esto, y su barra empieza a reducirse.

Musharna entonces usa su Conjuro, lo que hace que la audiencia vuelva a emocionarse, pues la Pokémon vuelve a replicar la melodía de la canción como si estuviera tarareándola.

Con la urgencia de atacar, Clark le ordena a Blitzle que use su Onda de Choque* contra su oponente, pero el ataque es demasiado rápido, creando un completo desfase entre el Pokémon y la canción, haciendo que la barra baje más. Sin embargo, el ataque hace un buen impacto en Musharna, reduciendo su barra un poco también.

Bianca entonces le ordena a la Pokémon que suelte su «humo de los sueños» y que use Psicorrayo. Justo entonces, Blitzle vuelve a chocar sus patas contra el suelo y ejecuta una Onda Trueno que paraliza a Musharna, causando que su barra comience a bajar lentamente sin detenerse. Bianca le pide a la Pokémon que se concentre e intente atacar de alguna forma, pero Blitzle choca sus patas contra el suelo una vez más, y ataca con una débil Onda de Choque, cuya estática azul refleja una tenue luz violeta cuando se mezcla con la nube de humo rosa, provocando que Julianne comente que el Pokémon ha usado la estrategia de su contrincante a su favor.

Viendo que su barra se reduce cada vez más rápido, Bianca sigue pidiéndole a la Pokémon que reaccione, hasta que ella logra disparar un Psicorrayo que impacta de forma crítica a Blitzle, debilitándolo instantáneamente, y dándole a Bianca la victoria.

En ese punto se detiene la batalla: todavía quedaba un minuto y medio, y la barra de Bianca estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo de la pantalla.

El señor Lennon, quien había elogiado la actuación de Musharna en el round anterior, dice que no puede decir lo mismo de la batalla debido a la «falta de ritmo» y el enfoque en derrotar al oponente en lugar de ganar a través de la «belleza intrínseca» de la batalla misma.

—De todas formas, las reglas son las reglas, y esto cuenta como victoria. Sin embargo, espero que si un Pokémon se ve debilitado, que sea de la forma más bella posible —concluye el juez. Bianca acepta los comentarios y promete que ella y Musharna evitarán volver a pelear así.

Mientras tanto, en la platea, Drew rompe el silencio y da su comentario:

—Y ésta es la razón por la que prefiero quedarme con los Concursos —él dice —¿Cuál es el punto de tener una ronda eliminatoria si no puedes simplemente ganarle al oponente con tus propios métodos?

—Éste es un reto mucho mayor —replica May, pero Drew continúa insistiendo:

—Los Concursos son mucho mejores en ese aspecto. Puedes pelear usando la pura belleza del ataque sin necesidad de bailecitos.

—¡Esos bailecitos son lo importante! —ella le vuelve a replicar, mientras su voz suena más fuerte y comienza a enunciar más rápido —¡Es mucho más difícil que la batalla de Concurso simple! He visto batallas en las que los coordinadores le ordenan a su Pokémon que usen un par de ataques fuertes y ya. ¡Tienes que hacer que el Pokémon se vea bien para merecerte el listón! ¡Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes de los entrenadores normaluchos!

Hilbert y Cheren se miran y luego voltean a ver a May, quien de inmediato se disculpa por lo último que dijo, mas ellos dicen no haberse ofendido.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Inmediatamente después del corte, vemos en pantalla un corto montaje con imágenes de algunas de las batallas entre otros coordinadores. Al término de éste montaje, Julianne anuncia que dará comienzo la siguiente batalla:

—A continuación, ¡seremos testigos de la batalla entre el cuarto y el quinto lugar! ¡Jody Wescott (OC) y su Roggenrola se verán cara a cara con Dawn Berlitz y su Piplup!

En la platea, Cheren, quien ya estaba comportándose más dentro de su personaje, pone ojos de corazón y de un golpe se levanta con su bandera y comienza a gritar de nuevo para alentar a Dawn, algo que apena a Hilbert. Él entonces intenta callarlo tratando de hablar muy fuerte con May:

—¡VA A SER UNA BATALLA MUY FÁCIL PARA DAWN! —él dice —¡ROGGENROLA ES MUY DÉBIL CONTRA LOS ATAQUES DE PIPLUP!

—Eso creo —le responde May —Pero recuerda lo que pasó en la primera batalla y lo que le dije a Drew hace un ratito: no es muy bien visto ganar con pura fuerza.

Vemos brevemente al Equipo Rocket, y escuchamos los pensamientos de Jessie, quien quiere que Dawn gane la batalla.

—La siguiente canción fue compuesta por un joven de ciudad Orebourgh en Sinnoh —dice Julianne —Es una canción muy rápida que él llama: ¡ _Fantasma dimensional_!* Y ahora, ¡que comience la batalla!

Dawn y Jody pasan a sus posiciones en el campo de batalla y sacan a sus Pokémon.

La canción comienza, y tanto Piplup como Roggenrola batallan para mantenerse moviendo de acuerdo al ritmo de la canción, aunque Dawn está segura de que la velocidad es ideal para Piplup, pues piensa que el pequeño Pokémon tiene muchos ataques «lindos y rápidos».

Después de unos segundos, Jody le ordena a Roggenrola que use Pedrada contra el aire. Ella da unos pasos atrás y le alerta a Dawn y a los jueces que hagan lo mismo y que traten de cubrirse por si algo sale mal. Entonces, Roggenrola ejecuta el movimiento y Jody le ordena que salte y que quiebre las rocas mientras siguen arriba. El Pokémon de inmediato obedece y logra romperlas a la par del ritmo, lo que hace que el señor Lennon y el señor Smith se emocionen.

Los fragmentos de roca golpean a Piplup a rápida velocidad haciendo que el Pokémon deje de moverse y bajando la barra de Dawn.

Ahora una nube de polvo cubre el pequeño campo. Dawn le ordena a Piplup que use su Rayo Burbuja:

—¡Intentemos lo de la nube de burbujas otra vez! —ella dice.

El Pokémon Pingüino limpia la nube de polvo con su ataque, y ahora el campo de batalla está cubierto con burbujas. Con esto, Roggenrola se ve imposibilitado para moverse sin hacerse daño con ellas, bajando la barra de Jody velozmente. Ella entonces le ordena al Pokémon Manto que vuelva a usar Pedrada, pero esta vez ella no le pide que salte a romper las rocas; ahora Roggenrola dispara un aro de rocas directamente sobre Piplup, reventando muchas burbujas en el proceso.

Con el impacto del ataque vemos la barra de Dawn reducirse moderadamente, aunque Piplup no está tan lastimado. Dawn entonces le ordena a Piplup que use su Rayo Burbujas una vez más para volver a tener una nube entera, mientras que Roggenrola intenta bailar lejos del peligro.

Entonces, Jody le ordena al Pokémon tipo Roca que «use su físico»:

—¡Corre a través de las burbujas y pégale con un fuerte Cabezazo*! —ella dice

Roggenrola luce preocupado, pues no quiere tocar las burbujas. Sin embargo, el Pokémon voltea a la pantalla y se da cuenta que su barra está decreciendo muy rápido. El Pokémon se ve obligado a inclinarse y corre reventando muchas burbujas en su camino. Dawn le ordena inmediatamente a Piplup que actúe rápido y salte alto para evadir el ataque. Roggenrola, un poco confundido, regresa a la nube, bailando lo mejor que puede, tratando de mantenerse dentro del rápido rítmo.

Mientras, Dawn le ordena a Piplup que use su Rayo de Hielo en las burbujas mientras éste aún sigue en el aire. El Pokémon Pingüino entonces dispara un poderoso rayo contra las burbujas, que al caer se quiebran sobre Roggenrola, quien intenta escapar. El Pokémon Manto entonces intenta recuperar su respiración y Jody le ordena que vuelva a usar Cabezazo, pero esto es inútil; su barra ha desaparecido: Dawn y Piplup han ganado.

En la platea, Cheren (aún con los ojos convertidos en corazones) ondea la bandera con el nombre de Dawn, mientras un apenado Hilbert cubre su cara con su gorra, aunque su Pikachu y su Lillipup están saltando felices por Dawn, igual que Snivy y Munna.

Mientras, Jessie también se ve muy alegre. «¡Lo lograste, taruguita! ¡Tienes que salir adelante!», ella piensa.

—Bueno, quizás ésta no sea la mejor batalla del día, pero al menos ustedes dos hicieron lo mejor posible para mantenerse de acuerdo al ritmo —dice el señor Lennon —Estuvo cerrado, y sus Pokémon se esforzaron mucho, aunque nos parece que Dawn y Piplup lo hicieron mejor

—Estuvo muy bueno, muy agradable —expresa el señor Smith.

—Nos sorprende mucho que hayas logrado llegar hasta acá, Jody —dice la Enfermera Joy —No es muy común ver Pokémon como Roggenrola en un Musical. ¡Espero que les vaya mucho mejor en su siguiente presentación! —ella concluye. Dawn y Jody entonces se dan un apretón de manos, y ambas regresan al _backstage_.

El episodio entonces se salta la mayor parte de las semi-finales de Bianca y Dawn. Sólo vemos fracciones de ambas batallas debido a la falta de tiempo. En las escenas vemos como la Musharna de Bianca derrota a una dama y su Patrat, mientras que Dawn derrota a un hombre y su Liepard.

Esto es suficiente para que los espectadores nos enteremos que ambas llegarán a la final.

—Veinticuatro coordinadores entraron a este Musical —dice Julianne —Sólo ocho pasaron a la siguiente ronda, ¡y sólo uno podrá ganar el listón Nacrene! Hoy vimos muchas actuaciones y batallas muy emocionantes, pero sólo queda una, y es la más importante de todas: ¡ésta es la Final!

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

—¡A continuación! —anuncia Julianne —¡Bianca Juniper y Musharna se enfrentarán a Dawn Berlitz y su Piplup en la batalla final del Musical Pokémon de ciudad Nacrene!

Dawn y Bianca salen del backstage y se paran sobre el centro del campo de batalla, viéndose directamente a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que Bianca felicita a Dawn por llegar a la final, y Dawn hace lo mismo.

El público está muy emocionado. En el anfiteatro, vemos al Equipo Rocket observando con atención, aunque es obvio que Jessie es la que está más interesada. Abajo, en la platea, Cheren está de nuevo parado con su bandera.

—Cheren, ya estuvo bue… ¡Ay, qué diablos! ¡Vamos Dawn! ¡Acá todos te apoyamos! —dice Hilbert, quien primero intenta sentar a Cheren, pero esta vez olvida su pena.

—La canción que tocaremos en la final es una melodía que el señor Ludwig Lennon compuso él mismo. Se llama _Rivalidad_. Recuerden: ¡tienen cinco minutos! Y ahora, ¡que comience la batalla!

Dawn y Bianca toman sus posiciones, e inician el cronómetro y la canción. Dawn manda a su Piplup, y Musharna entra por parte de Bianca. Ambos Pokémon se toman los primeros segundos para sincronizarse y moverse al compás de la canción. Una vez sintiéndose cómoda, Bianca le ordena a Musharna que inunda el campo con una nube de humo orínico; la misma estrategia que ha estado usando desde el comienzo del Musical. La Pokémon cierra los ojos para concentrarse y cruza el campo a alta velocidad dejando una densa nube de humo, que en esta ocasión proyecta luces de todos los colores.

A continuación, vemos en pantalla una breve charla entre el Equipo Rocket:

—Es como la cuarta vez hoy que veo a esa Musharna sacar tanto humo de la nada —dice un impresionado Meowth —A nuestro jefecito de verdad que le encantaría un Pokémon como esos.

—Bueno, no veo por qué no hacer un plan para llevárnosla —dice James —Podemos seguir a la taruga güerita y buscamos una forma de estafarla en el primer pueblo en que se detenga. Y ahora que no están el tarugo de Kanto ni su rata de toques, ¡creo que nos va a salir mejor que nunca!

—¡Hasta que te sirvió de algo esa cabezota! —sigue Meowth —¿Y tú que dices Jessie? ¿Jalas o no?

—Yo pienso que éste no es el momento para hacer planes o lo que sea —ella responde —¿Qué no ven que estoy viendo la batalla? ¡Déjenlo pa' luego!

De vuelta en la batalla, Bianca le ordena a Musharna que use Sincrorruido***. El ataque produce un tenue arcoíris, y se puede escuchar una nota muy baja a medida que el arcoíris se incrementa; éste eventualmente cruza la nube e impacta a Piplup muy fuertemente, rápidamente dejando la barra de Dawn casi en la mitad. Ella entonces le ordena a Piplup que actúe rápido y use Pico Taladro: Piplup entonces corre por el túnel creado por el movimiento anterior y picotea a una desprevenida Musharna, imitando una sección de la canción al hacerlo.

Viendo el peligro, Bianca le ordena a Musharna que use su Rizo Defensa; Musharna ejecuta el movimiento y se recubre con una fuerte capa translúcida. Piplup entonces se ve forzado a regresar a su posición junto a Dawn.

En la platea, Hilbert se da cuenta que Piplup no ha podido hacer mucho contra Musharna, y teme que la batalla pueda acabar de forma prematura.

—¡Piensa rápido, Dawn! —grita Hilbert —¡Piplup tiene que moverse más aprisa!

Dawn le ordena a Piplup que cree una nube de burbujas como lo habían hecho con anterioridad; las burbujas se combinan con las nubes (que se están tornando rojas), y gracias a la iluminación presente, éstas reflejan una profunda luz de un color rojo sanguino.

Bianca le ordena a Musharna que use su Conjuro, protegiendo a la Pokémon de impactos críticos.

—¡Musharna ahora está más protegida! —dice Julianne —Me pregunto qué intentarán Dawn y Piplup para salir de la desventaja.

Dawn le ordena a Piplup que use su Pico Taladro sobre la cubierta de Musharna, diciéndole que la use como un «instrumento». El Pokémon Pingüino salta sobre su oponente y de nuevo imita la melodía. Sin posibilidad de moverse, Musharna se ve reducida en salud y la barra de Bianca empieza a bajar.

Bianca entonces le ordena a la Pokémon que vuelva a usar Sincrorruido. La ráfaga resultante se refleja intensamente en las burbujas que siguen flotando, iluminando el techo con los colores del arcoíris, mientras que la platea, anfiteatro y los palcos siguen rojos. Además, la nota baja suena al mismo momento que se escucha la misma nota (en una octava mucho más arriba) dentro de la canción, lo que hace que el público aplauda.

Piplup vuelve a ser impactado fuertemente por el ataque y cae de cara al suelo, mientras que la canción está por terminar, y Musharna sigue relativamente fresca. Piplup está muy lastimado, pero como es muy soberbio como para rendirse, él se levanta.

«Esto no puede ser», piensa Dawn. «Espera… ¡Sí! ¡Tiene que funcionar!»; Dawn se da cuenta que el nuevo movimiento de Piplup, Escaldar, puede dejar a Musharna con una quemadura

—¡Ok, Musharna! —dice Bianca —¡Tienes que acabar ya con tu mejor Psicorrayo!

La Pokémon entonces rompe su cubierta y comienza a cargar el rayo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclama Dawn —¡Piplup! ¡Ésta es nuestra última oportunidad! ¡Usa Escaldar!

Piplup entonces corre hacia Musharna y le suelta el ataque a quemarropa, lo que quema a Musharna antes de que ésta pueda disparar el rayo. El agua limpia el campo del humo y refleja un arcoíris aún más grande sobre el campo de batalla.

Debido a sus quemaduras, Musharna deja de flotar, y la barra de Bianca se reduce a cero. Por ello se detiene la batalla cuando quedaban quince segundos en el cronómetro. Dawn y Piplup han ganado el Musical Pokémon de ciudad Nacrene.

Vemos al público de pie, aplaudiendo, mientras que Cheren está parado sobre su asiento ondeando la bandera. Esta vez, sin ninguna pena, Hilbert le quita la bandera y es él quien sigue ondeándola, mientras que todos los Pokémon saltan felices.

En el anfiteatro, vemos a Jessie abrazando fuertemente a James y Meowth, quienes se ven muy incómodos, al punto en que sus caras comienzan a ponerse azules por la aparente falta de aire.

Abajo, en el campo de batalla, vemos a Bianca hincada, masajeando a su Pokémon con un Antiquemar. Se le aprecia un rostro lleno de frustración.

Dawn se le acerca e intenta darle un apretón de manos, pero ella se levanta y se lo niega.

—¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi pobre Musharna! —ella exclama —¡Nunca la habían lastimado tanto!

—Lo… lo siento… estas cosas pasan —dice Dawn en su defensa —Estoy segura que Piplup no le quería hacer tanto daño a Musharna… Él debió sentir mucha presión porque se estaba acabando el tiempo.

—Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto… Lo siento… —termina Bianca, con la voz muy cortada y los ojos tapados con la sombra que proyecta su cabello. Ella entonces llama a su Pokémon de regreso a su Pokébola y se marcha muy molesta.

«¿Pero cuál es su problema?» piensa Dawn, viendo a la salida por donde Bianca se fue. «Ella derrotó a un Blitzle en su primer batalla… ¿De verdad Piplup le habrá hecho tanto daño a su Pokémon?... Supongo que a Musharna le debió doler más… Estoy segura que vi a Blitzle de pie hace un momento allá atrás…»

Dawn entonces es sorprendida por detrás por Julianne, quien toma su mano derecha en alto.

—Y la ganadora del Musical Pokémon de ciudad Nacrene es ¡Dawn Berlitz y su Piplup! —anuncia Julianne.

A pesar de estar preocupada por Bianca, Dawn no puede evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Julianne, quien le entrega el listón correspondiente.

Ya es de noche. Dawn está sentada en el vestíbulo de un hotel con May, Drew, Cheren y todos los Pokémon, mientras que Hilbert está en la recepción reservando habitaciones.

—¿Me viste? —dice Cheren, con una energía fuera de lo normal —¡Prometí que iría a apoyarte al Musical!

—Hubiera sido imposible no haberte visto u oído —responde Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro, la cual se pierde cuando ella hace su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cojín del sofá donde está sentada.

May nota la falta de ánimo en Dawn, y le pregunta si algo anda mal; Dawn le responde sobre lo que pasó entre ella y Bianca al final de la batalla.

—Ella se veía muy acongojada —ella dice —Y ya no la pude encontrar después de que acabó todo

—Imagino que ella simplemente debe ser muy sensible —le dice May

—Hmm… supongo que eso puede ser —continúa Dawn —Tan sólo espero que no se haya quedado con algún resentimiento.

—Estoy segura de que ella tiene que participar en el Musical en la Zona Desierto… Si es así, puedes ir allá y hablar con ella para arreglar el problema —sigue May, a quien de pronto le llega una idea: —Yo ya había entrado al Musical allá en Zona Desierto la temporada pasada, pero no gané… pero como la temporada volvió a empezar, ¡puedo volver a intentarlo!

—Pues no estés tan segura, porque… Snivy y yo daremos lo mejor, ¿no es así?

—Bien, ¡porque yo y… Scraggy entrenaremos para dar lo mejor también!

Hilbert entonces regresa con el grupo:

—Bien, aquí están las llaves de nuestros cuartos —él dice— Dawn y May duermen en un cuarto con sus Pokémon, mientras que Drew, los míos y yo dormimos en otro. _(En un segundo plano vemos a Drew con una cara molesta justo cuando escucha ésto, infiriendo que él quería en el mismo cuarto que May)_

—Me parece genial —dice May —¡Creo que Dawn y yo aprovecharemos para hacer una piyamada!

—¿Eso significa que no te vas a quedar, Cheren? —pregunta Dawn

—Así me temo —él responde —Y Hilbert, debo admitir que fue muy entretenido volver a verte éstos días… pero no es porque te vea como mi mejor amigo ni nada… ¡tonto!…

—Ay, no me vengas con eso. ¡Tú sabes que me necesitas! —dice Hilbert en tono de broma

—En fin, como creo que es obvio que no sabes a dónde ir, te recomiendo que vayas al gimnasio de ciudad Castelia.

Cheren entonces termina diciendo que tarde o temprano volverán a encontrarse y pelearán una vez más. Su estilo cambia a bishōnen cuando toma la mano de Dawn para despedirse de ella, y finalmente sale del hotel.

Emocionado, el narrador dice que Hilbert y Dawn han logrado dar sus primeros pasos en su larga aventura a través de la región, y espera que logren su meta tan pronto como les sea posible sin ninguna interferencia.

—Ending: Pockettaari Monsutaari

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Escena post-créditos—

Ya amaneció, y vemos a Hilbert y a Dawn solos afuera del hotel, preparados para continuar su viaje. No se escucha ninguna música de fondo durante la escena.

—Bueno… creo que esto ha sido todo —dice Hilbert

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Dawn

—Dije que te acompañaría hasta acá, y ya cumplí mi palabra… —él responde

—Oh, bueno… entiendo… sí es cierto… Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, Hilbert. Fueron unas excelentes semanas...

—Fue un enorme gusto conocerte. Muchas gracias por todo a ti también. Ahora sé que tengo una amiga viajando por la región en la que puedo confiar… —termina Hilbert, quien se nota un poco triste. Él entonces toma sus cosas y comienza a caminar. Mientras, Dawn se queda parada viéndolo con una mirada muy reflexiva. A la vez, Hilbert también se empieza a detener y voltea atrás. Justo entonces, Dawn corre hacia él para hablarle.

—Oye, sé que a lo mejor no estaba dentro de tus planes creo que sería mucho mejor para los dos si siguiéramos viajando juntos… —dice Dawn, muy levemente sonrojada.

—¿A sí? —dice Hilbert —Sabes, yo realmente pensaba sugerirte lo mismo antes de salir… pero pensé que tú quizás tengas una ruta planeada… algo diferente.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema. Los Musicales son en lugares muy distintos. El que sigue después del de la Zona Desierto será al otro lado de la región… pero tú… yo pensaba que tú sí tenías una ruta diferente…

—No, yo no. Francamente, estoy improvisando un poco. Hay muchos gimnasios en la región, pero prefiero esperar a oír la sugerencia de alguien más para saber a dónde ir después…

—¿Entonces?

—Yo pienso que sería una excelente idea. Hay que seguir viajando juntos.

El narrador cierra el episodio, hablando de lo mucho que ha progresado la amistad entre Hilbert y Dawn, y esperando que ambos tengan un firme camino frente a ellos, que los lleve con seguridad a sus próximas aventuras.

«Esta historia continuará»

* * *

Preview del siguiente episodio: «¡N regresa! ¡Batalla en el Bosque Azulejo!»

Hilbert: —¿Éste tipo otra vez? (suspira) Bueno, después de todo dijo que nos veríamos de nuevo…

N: (hablando muy rápido) —¿Han aprendido algo en estas semanas? ¿Acaso ya entienden cómo debe vivir el hombre y el Pokémon? Y si mal no recuerdo, también desafié a tu compañera…

Dawn: (nerviosa) —¡Ay Dios!... Pero bueno… ¡No hay de que preocuparse! ¡Nosotros te mostraremos lo que tenemos!

Los tres: —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¡N regresa! ¡Batalla en el Bosque Azulejo!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Canciones:

*Camino de ceniza = Ruta 113, Pokémon Rubí/Zafiro/Esmeralda/RubíOmega/ZafiroAlfa

*Fantasma dimensional = Batalla contra Giratina, Pokémon Platino

*Rivalidad = Batalla contra Cheren/Bianca, Pokémon Negro y Blanco

Descripciones de los personajes originales (OCs):

(OC 1) Clark Parish: Él es un joven de cabello corto, color café muy oscuro, y tiene ojos azules. Viste un simple esmoquin negro, con la camisa blanca y un moño rojo con puntos blancos.

(OC 2) Jody Wescott: Ella es una joven pelirroja de piel muy clara y con pecas, y tiene ojos color ámbar. Ella viste un vestido amarillo con detalles rojos que le combina muy bien.

Información sobre ataques/movimientos:

*Onda de Choque = Onda Voltio

***Sincrorruido*** **ALERTA DE LIBERTAD CREATIVA** : En los juegos, este ataque sólo puede afectar a los Pokémon del mismo tipo del usuario (en éste caso, tipos Psíquicos). Pero para que las batallas fueran más, digamos, interesantes (Musharna no puede aprender muchos ataques fuertes y me quiero apegar a los juegos lo mejor posible), el movimiento afectará a todos los Pokémon.

Comentarios finales:

Aquí va un capítulo aún más larguito. No se preocupen, los siguientes están más cortos.

Ahora algo importante: quizás les haya sacado de onda el final (por cierto, si decidiste leer mis comentarios antes de terminar de leer el episodio en sí, ¡te recomiendo que te detengas en éste instante o te saltes al párrafo que sigue del siguiente!).

Bueno, como decía, quizás el final en el que Hilbert le dice a Dawn que hasta ahí llegaba su viaje juntos les haya sorprendido y confundido. Y quizás se hubieran sorprendido más si de verdad se hubieran separado, pero al fin, eso no pasará en un futuro cercano. Pero igual se preguntarán "¿Cuándo dijo Hilbert que sólo llegarían a Nacrene y que desde ahí viajarían separados?" Déjenme explicarles:

Verán, yo nunca me sentí muy convencido sobre la calidad de mi primer capítulo. Como se imaginarán, lo he leído decenas de veces, y aun así tiene errores de ortografía y uno que otro de gramática, pero más que nada sentía que a la historia le faltaba algo. Siempre pensé que Hilbert se salía con la suya muy rápido y muy fácilmente. Por ello, decidí cambiar el desarrollo del episodio un poquitín, añadiendo un último desafío a Hilbert antes de conseguir su dichosa ficha de entrenador.

Los invito a que lean la re-revisión del primer episodio, a ver qué tal les parece. Oh, y espero que no me odien por la otra adición al _backstory_ que incorporé en esa re-revisión. No será mencionada muy seguido, pero igual tiene un poco de relevancia.

Por último, también me es importante avisarles que he decidido dejar el proceso de creación de los episodios en estado de hiato para enfocarme en la traducción de los que ya tengo terminados. Esto significa que no habrá episodios completamente nuevos en Bulbagarden por un tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, eso no significa que dejaré la serie a la mitad aquí también. Por el contrario, estoy considerando poner los episodios nuevos aquí, y luego traducirlos al inglés para ponerlos allá. Traducir, traducir, traducir… no me molesta. De hecho, eso es exactamente a lo que me deseo dedicar y es lo que estudiaré en facultad a partir de agosto (por cierto, si la frecuencia de episodios baja aún más en agosto, no se alarmen).

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	11. BW11

BW11: ¡N regresa! ¡Batalla en el Bosque Azulejo!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio con una breve recapitulación de todos los eventos importantes que han pasado desde que Hilbert ganó su primer medalla de gimnasio en ciudad Striaton; él menciona que Dawn capturó una Munna, que Hilbert se reencontró con su viejo rival, Cheren, que el grupo cruzó la Cueva Manantial donde Dawn se encontró con el Equipo Rocket, que Hilbert conoció a May y que ella le dio una máquina técnica a Dawn para que Piplup aprendiera Escaldar, y que ella y Piplup ganaron el Musical Pokémon de ciudad Nacrene.

—Hoy, nuestros héroes están cruzando el Bosque Azulejo al oeste de ciudad Nacrene—dice el narrador— Ahora es la hora de concentrarse para Hilbert, pues él está entrenando para su siguiente batalla de gimnasio.

Hilbert y Dawn están caminando sobre un sendero que atraviesa el bosque. El cielo está nublado, la vegetación es muy densa, y el camino está cubierto de una niebla igual de densa. La Pikachu de Hilbert está afuera de su Pokébola, y está trepada sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

Mientras caminan, Pikachu comienza a escuchar algo a la distancia. Hilbert le pregunta a la Pokémon qué ocurre, y ésta salta de su hombro y se mete en un gran tronco hueco que cruza unos grandes arbustos y da hacia un área abierta dentro del bosque. Hilbert trata de seguir a Pikachu, pero antes de entrar al tronco, la Pokémon sale, y le hace señas a Hilbert para que él vea por a través del tronco:

—¡Maldición! ¡Son esos tipos medievales otra vez! —exclama Hilbert mientras ve por el tronco

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

El episodio continua justo donde se quedó antes del opening. Hilbert toma a Pikachu en sus brazos y habla con Dawn, quien también se puso a ver por el tronco.

—¡Debe ser al menos una docena de ellos! —dice Hilbert —Esos medievales locos están por doquier. ¿Están siguiéndonos o qué diablos?

—Créeme que eso no se compara con cómo nos seguía el Equipo Rocket en Sinnoh —Dawn contesta— Era algo casi diario; siempre tratando de robar al Pikachu de Ash y cualquier otro Pokémon que nos encontráramos. ¡Y todavía me siguieron acá!

—Bueno, si lo pones así… De todas formas hay que irnos ya. El puente que da a ciudad Castelia está muy cerca. Tan sólo hay que caminar un par de kilómetros más. Ojalá que no nos topemos con esos dementes en el camino.

Hilbert decide llamar a Pikachu de regreso a su Pokébola, y él y Dawn intentan dejar el bosque lo más rápido posible sin quedar exhaustos. Sin embargo, tras unos pocos pasos, Hilbert ve a un recluta saliendo de la niebla a unos veinte metros; sin pensarlo, él toma a Dawn del brazo para darse la vuelta, pero al hacerlo, él ve a más reclutas venir por detrás. Ambos se ven forzados a esconderse entre los arbustos que delinean el sendero.

Los reclutas del Equipo Plasma se reúnen en frente de ése arbusto y se saludan. Mientras, Hilbert y Dawn escuchan la conversación.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuándo va a llegar el sabio? —pregunta un recluta

—Llegará en cualquier momento —le contesta otro —Él nos va a dar las instrucciones pa' la nueva chamba. Ya sabes, la operación que sigue.

Inmediatamente después de esto, Gorm*, uno de los siete sabios del Equipo Plasma, es mostrado en pantalla con dos reclutas guardando su espalda. El viejo sabio saluda a los reclutas que están ahí reunidos; todos ellos se hincan sobre la rodilla y bajan la cabeza cuando él llega. Un recluta con acento neutral se levanta y se dirige a él de una forma exageradamente formal:

—Excelencia, estamos previendo los preparativos para nuestra operación en el Museo de Nacrene. Entendemos que ellos poseen los restos óseos de un Pokémon legendario, los cuales pueden ser útiles para el propósito de nuestra muy honorable causa. ¿Está vuestra merced dispuesta a explicar a sus humildes servidores las instrucciones para la operación?

—Desafortunadamente, ya hicimos una investigación sobre esos restos y concluimos que no pertenecen a ningún Pokémon legendario, lo que significa que la operación será cancelada —contesta Gorm —En cambio, recibimos órdenes de Lord N, quien nos dice que continuemos hasta ciudad Nimbasa. Por razones que no puedo explicar, él me dijo que viajará solo por este bosque, y que no nos verá sino hasta que lleguemos a Nimbasa, donde nos reuniremos en el parque de diversiones.

El grupo de reclutas entonces se retira con el sabio con rumbo al puente, y viendo que ya se alejaron lo suficiente, Hilbert y Dawn salen de su escondite. Hilbert entonces empieza a pensar sobre lo que dijo el sabio, mientras que Dawn le dice que hay que mantenerse fuera del camino hasta asegurarse que no vendrán más reclutas de Plasma.

—Tengo que decir que éstos son peor que el Equipo Rocket —dice Dawn —No podemos seguir encontrándolos en el camino todo el tiempo. Hay que alejarnos, ¿no es así, Hilbert?... uh, ¿Hilbert?

—Sabes qué, creo que no estoy de acuerdo del todo —él le contesta —Hay que seguir rumbo a Castelia. Si los vemos de nuevo, hay que enfrentarlos como lo hemos hecho antes. Sé que estos tipos están locos y son odiosos, pero están planeando algo más importante que cualquier cosa que el Equipo Rocket pudiera hacer; esto va más allá de robar huevos, o en su caso, "liberar Pokémon". ¡N debe saber! ¡Él tiene que decirnos!

—Cielos, no me esperaba esa respuesta…

—Vamos. Hay que seguir caminando. Y saca a tus Pokémon de sus Pokébolas. Yo haré lo mismo.

Hilbert, Dawn y los Pokémon caminan a baja velocidad hasta que se detienen en unas bancas instaladas junto al sendero. El enorme Puente Skyarrow* está a pocos cientos de metros.

Él está recordando que N le dijo que se verían pronto para una nueva batalla, y siente que tiene que verlo de nuevo, pensando que él puede darle más información sobre los planes del Equipo Plasma; además, está seguro de que N tiene que estar en el bosque, pero que necesitará tener que llamar su atención; tiene que atraerlo de alguna forma.

En ese momento aparece un Venipede junto a ellos. Hilbert lo registra en su Pokédex y de inmediato tiene una idea:

—N no cree en capturar Pokémon. Yo sé que él puede sentir los sentimientos de los Pokémon, por lo que de seguro sentirá si capturo a uno. Así que atraparé a Venipede para llamar su atención

—Hilbert, no creo que sea buena idea —Dawn le responde.

—Dawn, necesito hablar con N. Tengo que saber más.

Venipede entiende que Hilbert quiere capturarlo y se pone en posición para una batalla. Sin embargo, Hilbert simplemente le lanza una Pokébola, la cual el Pokémon quiebra casi instantáneamente.

—Recuerda que tienes que bajar sus puntos de salud primero —dice Dawn con un tono de molestia.

—Gracias, ya lo sé… Tan sólo trataba de… eh… hacer una captura crítica… —responde Hilbert, quien obviamente no tiene idea de qué hacer.

—Insisto en que no es buena idea —persiste Dawn —¿De veras vas a atrapar a un Pokémon sólo para ver si N viene a hablar contigo?

—Vamos, si N no viene, Veniepede igual me va a ser útil. ¡No te preocupes!

—Cuando dices eso es cuando más me preocupo…

—Esto ya se puso raro. Creo que estamos invirtiendo roles… Mejor me concentro en la batalla.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Hilbert resume la batalla sacando a Lillipup y ordenándole que use su Mordida. Sin embargo, gracias a la habilidad Punto Tóxico de Venipede, Lillipup es envenenado, forzando a Hilbert a cambiarlo por Pikachu, a quien ordena que use su Impactrueno; no obstante, Venipede prueba ser más rápido y la impacta con Picotazo Venenoso, envenenándola también.

Mientras tanto, vemos que N efectivamente está en el bosque; se le muestra en pantalla caminando con un Pidove y un Timburr a sus lados; al caminar, parece estar haciendo alguna clase de meditación. Después de verlo dar algunos pasos, él se encuentra un letrero apuntando a un área de descanso a unos kilómetros de ahí; es donde están las bancas en las que están Hilbert y Dawn. En voz alta, él piensa que podría terminar su meditación ahí.

De regreso en la batalla, Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu que use Ataque Rápido, y a pesar de que la Pokémon ya se ve muy afectada por el envenenamiento, logra atacar, dejando a Venipede lo suficientemente débil como para ser capturado.

—¡Excelente! ¡Tengo un nuevo Venipede bien chido! —dice Hilbert

—Ok, ya lo atrapaste. ¿Ahora qué? —dice Dawn

—Habrá que esperar.

Hilbert entonces encuentra un par de bayas Pecha* en el suelo donde estaba Venipede, y tras sacudirlas con su chamarra se las da a Pikachu y a Lillipup para curarlos de su envenenamiento.

Ocurre una transición. Hilbert y Dawn siguen sentados con sus Pokémon, y se infiere que ha pasado al menos una hora desde que Hilbert atrapó a Venipede.

—Hilbert, esto no funciona. Ya estuvimos un muy largo rato esperando. N no vendrá.

—Vamos, tienes que tener más paciencia.

Justo después, vemos que N se acerca con los Pokémon que lo acompañan a donde están nuestros héroes y Hilbert comienza a verlo por entre la densa niebla que cubre al bosque.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Cómo están? Hilbert Black y Dawn Berlitz, eh? ¡No esperaba verlos en el bosque! Digo, dije que los vería pronto, pero no pensé que tan pronto, mis amigos —dice N enunciando rápido —Oh, ¡y recuerdo que los invite a tener una batalla con mis amigos Pokémon en nuestro siguiente encuentro!

Hilbert se ve pensando un momento; dentro de él siente algo de conflicto: él cada vez ve a N más como una amenaza, pero al mismo tiempo siente un poco de admiración, pues él paradójicamente les ayudó en pueblo Accumula y mostró una sorprendente conexión con el Purrloin salvaje que usó en su batalla. Finalmente, tras pensar en las malas experiencias que ha tenido con Plasma, le gana el lado de su mente que lo ha empezado a despreciar:

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme tu amigo? Ahora no tengo tiempo para batallas. ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que están sufriendo los Pokémon en las manos de tu organización?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —responde N —Como ya sabes, el Equipo Plasma está persiguiendo la honorable causa de liberar a los Pokémon de la opresión del hombre.

—Pues lo dudo enormemente. Tus hombres están siendo culpables de más opresión —insiste Hilbert, quien se escucha alterado —Escuché a algunos de ellos decir algo sobre robar los huesos de un Pokémon legendario. ¡Estaban hablando sobre una operación futura! Si de verdad soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí para decirme dónde es la siguiente. ¿Puedes decirme dónde será? ¿Eh?

—Lo siento, pero de verdad no sé de qué hablas. Estuve meditando junto con uno de los Sabios…

—¿Sabios? —irrumpe Dawn

—Así es. Hay siete Sabios que han sido mis guías... Le dije al Sabio que me acompañaba, Gorm, que le dijera a mis súbditos que fueran a esparcir la palabra de la liberación a ciudad Nimbasa.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahí será la siguiente operación! —dice Hilbert, quien cada vez se nota más molesto.

—Por tercera vez, no sé de qué estás hablando, mi amigo.

Hilbert siente que la tercera negación de N fue la gota que derramó el vaso; él se ve muy enfurecido, como si fuera a golpear a N, quien se ha mantenido muy tranquilo en todo momento. Dawn nota lo furioso que está Hilbert y lo toma del brazo justo cuando él se dispone a tirar el primer golpe; es la primera vez que ella había visto a Hilbert tan enojado.

—No te enfades —ella dice en voz baja, con el rostro muy serio —Cálmate, por favor.

—Veo que estás algo estresado —dice N—Una buena batalla les hará bien a los dos.

Dawn aprieta fuerte el brazo de Hilbert, quien cierra los ojos y respira hondo. «Éste no soy yo», él piensa, «Tengo que seguirle la corriente». Ya más calmado, Hilbert vuelve a dirigirse a N:

—Sigo sin entender por qué quieres pelear, si no quieres que los humanos y los Pokémon estemos juntos —él dice —Pero soy un entrenador, y tengo que aceptar tu reto.

Hilbert entonces le dice a Dawn que debe prepararse, porque la batalla será doble. Él también le dice a su Pikachu que esté lista, mientras que Dawn decide usar a Munna para la batalla.

Ambas Pokémon están ahora listas para pelear. Vemos a nuestros héroes junto a ellas en medio del sendero, que funcionará como un improvisado campo de batalla.

Dawn registra al Timburr que lleva N en su Pokédex, mientras que Hilbert analiza el escenario y se ve convencido de que ganarán, gracias a que Timburr es tipo Lucha y Pidove es Volador, mientras que Pikachu es Eléctrico y Munna es Psíquico.

Una vez que está todo en orden, N permite a Hilbert y Dawn atacar primero.

La batalla comienza con Hilbert pidiéndole a Pikachu que empiece "tranquila" y que use un Ataque Rápido sobre Pidove, mientras que Dawn le dice a Munna que use su Psicorrayo en Timburr. Sin embargo, ambos oponentes evaden el ataque, y en cambio, Pidove usa Malicioso, bajando la defensa de Pikachu, y Timburr logra dar una crítica Patada Baja sobre Munna, dejándola lastimada.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Hilbert le dice a Pikachu que se mantenga adelante usando Impactrueno, pero Pidove impacta a Pikachu con un Ataque Rápido justo como el que ella usaría, y ella es impactada más fuerte que de costumbre debido a la baja defensa. No obstante, la Pokémon Ratón suelta su Impactrueno sobre Pidove, pero de alguna forma, su oponente logra evadir el movimiento una vez más.

En cambio, Timburr empieza a usar Poder*. Dawn entonces aprovecha que el oponente no atacará y le ordena a Munna que «flote alto» y use Luz Lunar, ayudándole a recuperar algo de salud, mientras que Timburr sigue preparándose para su ataque. Munna entonces dispara un nuevo Psicorrayo, que es duramente resistido por el Pokémon Musculoso, y quien de inmediato empieza a cargar un rayo.

Mientras tanto, Pikachu resiente la presión de la batalla. Pidove vuelve a usar su Ataque Rápido, dejando a la Pokémon muy lastimada en el suelo. Hilbert sigue pidiéndole a la Pokémon que se concentre y esté tranquila. «Si tan solo Pikachu supiera mejores ataques», él piensa .

—¡Vamos Pikachu! ¡Muéstrame de qué estas hecha! ¡Yo sé que puedes hacer mucho más! —él grita a la Pokémon, quien está ya muy lastimada, pero que de todas formas voltea a ver a su entrenador. Pikachu se pone de pie en sus cuatro patas, reaccionando y atacando por su cuenta; la Pokémon se echa frente a Munna y dispara una Electrobola*, que choca en el aire contra el rayo que acaba de disparar Timburr, causando una explosión que noquea a éste último.

Hilbert está emocionado porque Pikachu logró ejecutar un movimiento nuevo y la felicita, mientras que N sonríe cuando escucha esa felicitación.

Hilbert entonces le pide a Pikachu que use su Impactrueno, pero la Pokémon no le responde, y en cambio usa Electrobola de nuevo, mas Pidove ha logrado esquivar cada ataque; en su lugar, el Pokémon Pichón usa Ráfaga* en Munna. Dawn entonces se intenta pensar en una forma de acabar la batalla, pero no está segura de cómo.

—«Hipnosis podría funcionar, pero no sé si Munna lo sepa» —ella piensa —«Debería checar la Pokédex… no… no creo que tenga que hacerlo… tengo la corazonada de que lo sabe»

Sin estar cien por ciento segura, Dawn le ordena a Munna que use Hipnosis; y en efecto, la Pokémon Comesueños logra dormir a Pidove con el movimiento, dejándolo imposibilitado para pelear y ganando la batalla.

Hilbert y Dawn felicitan a sus Pokémon por el esfuerzo que dieron. Hilbert toma a Pikachu en sus brazos, mientras que Munna flota feliz alrededor de Dawn.

N se ve con un rostro serio, pero se mantiene tranquilo. Hilbert entonces le dice que ahora que ya tuvieron la «dichosa» batalla, él tiene que responder por los problemas que está causando el Equipo Plasma. Sin embargo, las palabras de N son muy ambiguas:

—Sigo sin poder ver el futuro... El destino del mundo es incierto... —él dice, pero Hilbert no entiende sus palabras —Ustedes y sus Pokémon… son muy diferentes a los demás… sus almas están firmemente conectadas…

—¿Pero en qué forma? —irrumpe Hilbert, mas N no le responde y continúa con su monólogo.

—Con los amigos que tengo ahora, no puedo salvar a todos los Pokémon... No puedo descifrar la fórmula para cambiar el mundo... Necesito más poder... Uno capaz de disuadir a cualquiera...

—¿Poder? ¿Eso es lo que están buscando? ¿Para eso son estas operaciones?

—No hemos hecho nada aún… pero a ustedes les confío esto: ya sé de dónde puedo obtener la fuerza que necesito. ¡De Reshiram y Zekrom, los Pokémon legendarios que crearon esta tierra que llamamos Unova!

—¡Sabía que andaban por… ¿pero qué? ¿Reshiram y Zekrom? —dice Hilbert, quien se queda perplejo.

—Yo me encargaré de buscar ese poder que necesitamos. Hilbert, Dawn, si quieren saber las respuestas, véanme en ciudad Nimbasa, en la rueda del parque de diversiones. Hasta entonces, mis amigos.

N entonces despierta a Pidove, ayuda a Timburr a levantarse, y se marcha con ellos, perdiéndose en la niebla que cubre al bosque.

Una vez que se ha ido N, Hilbert se sienta en una de las bancas e intenta aclarar su mente. Él se da cuenta de que hay algo muy diferente en la forma en la que está actuando N.

—Él es el líder de una gran organización —él dice —¿Cómo puede ser que él no sepa que es lo que están haciendo sus seguidores? Hay algo muy equivocado aquí… Estoy empezando a creer que le están ocultando algo a él.

—No puedes dejar que se te suba mucho a la cabeza, Hilbert —le dice Dawn

—Pero está en nosotros resolver el problema. No creo que haya algún otro civil que sea tan cercano a N como nosotros. Plasma está haciendo el mal, no importa lo que él diga. Tienen que ser detenidos.

—¿Pero de verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que debamos meternos?

—Yo… yo creo. Aunque viéndolo de otro lado, quizás N realmente no se ha dado cuenta del maltrato… pueden ser muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Pues está bien. Yo te daré mi apoyo. Pero ahora no es momento para estar tan consternado por eso. Por ahora concéntrate en lo que está justo adelante de tí. Concéntrate en tu batalla de gimnasio, y yo me concentraré en mi siguiente Musical.

—Está bien Dawn. Tienes razón… Esto no es tan importante como lo que vendrá mañana.

Hay una transición. Vemos que ya es de noche, y Hilbert y Dawn ya han llegado al Puente Skyarrow. Ellos se detienen a mitad de éste para apreciar el gran panorama urbano de ciudad Castelia. En el fondo, detrás de ellos vemos a tres sospechosas personas usando abrigos, sombreros y lentes de sol. El narrador cierra el episodio hablando de la unión entre nuestros héroes y sus Pokémon, y preguntándose si Hilbert realmente intentará detener al Equipo Plasma mientras viaja por Unova, pero también declara que Hilbert tiene que mantenerse enfocado en su desafío de terminar de conseguir las ocho medallas.

«Esta historia continuará»

—Ending: Pockettaari Monsutaari

* * *

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¿¡El arte de robar?! ¡Volvió el Equipo Rocket!»

Hilbert: —¡Aquí estamos! Hora de pelear por la medalla en la Gran Manz… ¡Diablos! ¡No hay nadie! Dawn, ¿me oyes?

Dawn: (distraída) —¡Cielos! ¡Sí que Castelia es una ciudad enorme! ¿Qué tal si visitamos el lugar un rato? Me gustaría ir a ver la galería… ¡oh! ¡Leí sobre un lugar que vende ricos helados «Casthelados»!

Hilbert: —Bien, parece ser buena idea. Después de todo, está cerra…

Equipo Rocket: —¡No tan rápido!

Jessie: —¡Tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes!

James: —¡Nomás imagina cuánta lana podemos sacarnos con las pinturas de esta galería!

Meowth: —¡Y el jefecito de mi corazón amará estos Pokémon Insecto!

Burgh e Iris: —¡TIENEN QUE DETENERLOS!

Todos: —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¿¡El arte de robar?! ¡Volvió el Equipo Rocket!»

—Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas adicionales:

*Gorm: Uno de los siete sabios. Lo verán seguido en los siguientes episodios. Es personaje real, así que búsquenlo en su Bulbapedia, WikiDex o Pokéteca más cercanos.

*Puente Skyarrow = Puente Saeta. La traducción literal es "Puente Flecha del Cielo". No suena bien, y "saeta" es un término muy poco usado.

*Pecha = Meloc. Todas las bayas llevarán su nombre en inglés.

*Poder = Venganza. No me gusta mucho ninguna traducción, pero Bide literalmente significa "esperar", lo cual no suena muy bien en español. Poder me suena un tanto mejor.

*Electrobola = Bola voltio. Electrobola está mejor relacionado al nombre en inglés, japonés y en los demás idiomas.

*Ráfaga = Tornado. Traducción literal de "Gust", que es muy irregular en el doblaje. "Tornado" no refleja por completo al movimiento; "Ráfaga" es mucho mejor.

¡Pronto viene la re-traducción al inglés! ¡Y pronto vuelvo a la escuela también! ...como dije en el último episodios, la frecuencia de los episodios en español probablemente va a bajar moderadamente, ¡pero no se asusten!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. BW12

BW12: ¿¡El arte de robar?! ¡Volvió el Equipo Rocket!

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio diciéndonos que nuestros héroes han llegado a ciudad Castelia. En pantalla vemos algunas imágenes de la ciudad.

Es de mañana. Nuestros héroes están tomando el desayuno junto con sus Pokémon en la cafetería del Centro Pokémon de la ciudad, que se encuentra en los primeros pisos de un alto rascacielos. Junto a su mesa, hay tres sospechosas personas vestidas con abrigos y sombreros leyendo periódicos.

Hilbert dice que se siente ansioso por pelear su siguiente batalla, y está confiado de que, a pesar de «no tener la ventaja por el tipo», sus Pokémon han mostrado ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar con facilidad.

—¡Me siento inspirado! —dice Hilbert —Seguro hoy vamos a ganar, ¿verdad muchachos? —él continúa, refiriéndose a sus Pokémon. Pikachu y Lillipup muestran mucha alegría, mientras que Venipede se ve muy distraído.

—Recuerda que no hay que andar muy confiado —le dice Dawn

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón… ¡PERO DE TODAS FORMAS VAMOS A GANAR! —persiste Hilbert; la cámara entonces lo muestra saltando junto con Pikachu y Lillipup. Los tres se quedan detenidos en el aire, pero Venipede arruina la toma, arrastrándose sin rumbo por abajo y volteándose con las patas arriba.

Después de esto, nuestros héroes dejan la cafetería, y la cámara empieza a enfocarse en los tres sospechosos de la otra mesa, quienes empiezan a reír silenciosa pero malvadamente.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Hilbert y Dawn llegan al gimnasio de ciudad Castelia (un edificio en forma de colmena), pero descubren que éste está cerrado.

Hilbert entonces suelta un gemido por la frustración, pero se detiene cuando ve una nota pegada en la puerta principal, que dice que Burgh, el líder de gimnasio, está presentando una exposición de arte en su galería privada. La nota tiene un croquis que indica la locación de la galería.

—Sería una gran idea visitar la ciudad hoy —dice Dawn, quien toma la nota en sus manos —¡Esta ciudad es enorme! ¡Podríamos ir de compras! ¡O a algún restaurante! ¡O…

Sin embargo, Hilbert está distraído, pensando en lo preparado que estaba. «Perdí todo el enfoque. Mi Pikachu hubiera partido en dos a cualquier Pokémon de ese tal Burgh con un Ataque Rápido», él piensa.

Tras hablar por varios instantes, Dawn se da cuenta que está siendo ignorada:

—¿Me estás escuchando? —dice ella, ya un poco molesta

—Eh… ¡Sí! Lo de la galería de arte suena bien —él responde, aunque es obvio que no tiene idea de lo que ella dijo.

—Tienes tanta suerte, Hilbert Black… —ella le responde en un tono sarcástico, pues sabe que él no la escuchó, pero igual dijo lo que quería escuchar; ella había mencionado la galería mientras monologaba —Vamos a la galería. Sirve que hablas con Burgh allá, si tú quieres.

Junto a ellos está una parada de autobús donde hay muchas personas esperando; entre ellas está el grupo de personas sospechosas: ¡son el Equipo Rocket!

—Así que irán a una galería de arte, ¿eh? —dice Jessie en voz baja

—Y el líder de gimnasio estará ahí, ¿eh? —dice James con igual volumen

—Si hacemos esto con cuidado, ¡habremos hecho nuestro mejor atraco! —dice Meowth.

Un autobús de dos pisos se para frente a ellos, y mientras los pasajeros abordan, Meowth sigue hablando:

—No hay nadie en el gimnasio, y lo único que nos detiene es una mugre puerta de cristal. Nos llevaremos los Pokémon para dárselos al jefecito de nuestro corazón —él dice

—Y eso es diferente de lo que hemos intentado antes porque… —dice Jessie

—Porque haremos que todos salgan de la galería, ¡y mientras están fuera nosotros vamos y nos llevamos todo para venderlo! —continúa Meowth

—¡Ay pero que buenas ideas se ocultan bajo tus bigototes, Meowth! —dice James

Los tres integrantes sueltan una fuerte risa malvada, pero el autobús arranca y los cubre con humo y tierra.

Ensuciados, Jessie dice que deben de repasar el plan, pero que también hay que seguir a los «tarugos»; ella entonces tiene la idea de dividir esfuerzos, y le dice a Meowth que él y ella se encargarán de los Pokémon en el gimnasio mientras que James revisará que todo esté bien la galería. Después, cuando hayan terminado de robar el gimnasio, ellos le avisarán a James y él deberá de encontrar una forma de sacar a todos de la galería.

Hay una transición. Hilbert y Dawn han llegado a la galería, que se encuentra justo enfrente de la Plaza Central de la ciudad. Adentro hay muchas personas, incluyendo miembros de distintas clases de entrenador como los Gentlemen* y las Socialités*, pero por sobre todo hay muchos Cazabichos y Bichomaniacos.

—¿Cazabichos? No hay muchos de esos en Unova —piensa Hilbert en voz alta. Después, se dirige a uno de ellos para preguntarle porque hay tantos como él ahí:

—Somos entomólogos Pokémon, y al menos yo vine porque soy un gran fan de Burgh —dice uno de ellos, hablando con una irritante voz aguda —Cuando no está en el gimnasio o haciendo arte, él pasa su tiempo atrapando Pokémon Insecto* en el Bosque Azulejo. Le gusta vivir con ellos y basa su arte en ellos. ¡Mira tantas pinturas y esculturas de Insectos! Y hoy, ¡él está buscando a un entomólogo para ser inmortalizado en su más nueva obra! Él es simplemente el mejor.

—Burgh es un gran aficionado y artista, pero si quieres más ciencia, Bugsy de pueblo Azalea es mejor —dice un Bichomaniaco que pasa por ahí —Si no está aplastando a otros entrenadores en su gimnasio, él está visitando bosques por el mundo haciendo su importante investigación. Burgh es el mejor artista, ¡pero Bugsy es el mejor entomólogo!

De pronto, comienzan a llegar más Cazabichos y Bichomaniacos, mientras que Hilbert comienza a verse algo nervioso.

—Claramente Burgh y Bugsy son importantes, pero Aaron de Sinnoh es un miembro de la Élite Cuatro* de su región, ¡y él ha escrito muchos ensayos sobre el comportamiento de los Pokémon Insecto! —dice otro Bichomaniaco

—Yo he estado leyendo sobre una entomóloga que ha tomado fotos de Pokémon Insecto muy raros en sus hábitats naturales... —dice un último Cazabichos —Pero no me acuerdo de dónde era… ni de su nombre… era como un instrumento… ¿Violín?

Para entonces ya se han reunido al menos diez «entomólogos» que se ponen a discutir duramente, mientras que Hilbert decide ignorarlos y escapa de forma lenta y cuidadosa.

En este punto, James (aun vistiendo abrigo y sombrero) llega a la galería. A través de un walkie-talkie, él le reporta a Jessie que en efecto hay muchas obras ahí, y le dice que ella y Meowth deben prepararse para el siguiente paso.

—Ya casi terminamos aquí —responde Jessie —Dejaremos a los Pokémon en las cloacas y cuando volvamos con el arte nos llevaremos todo en el globo

—¿Dónde estacionaste el globo? —James pregunta

—En un parque que está justo arriba de donde pienso dejar a los Pokémon

—'Ta bien entonces. Ahí me avisas cuando haya terminado todo en el gimnasio para continuar con el plan.

Mientras tanto, Hilbert empieza a caminar buscando a Burgh, quien está hasta el fondo de la galería. La cámara entonces empieza a enfocarse en él.

Vemos que Burgh está siendo acompañada por una joven de piel oscura con un cabello que desafía la realidad; una breve conversación revela que ella es Iris, y que es una líder de gimnasio.

—Ay, cuanto he pasado pintando esta obra, y sigo sin encontrar un rostro para llenar el espacio vacío de ahí —dice Burgh

—Sigo sin entender por qué no te pintas ahí junto con los Pokémon —le dice Iris

—Oh no, no puedo auto-retratarme. Por eso convoqué a tantos entomólogos. El problema es que no esperé que todos se vieran… se vieran como… (En pantalla se ven brevemente un Cazabichos y un Bichomaniaco; los dos tienen la estereotípica apariencia de un nerd, con todo y lentes de fondo de botella)

—¿Que se vieran como matados?

—¡Exacto!

Después de esto, Hilbert por fin halla a Burgh; lo saluda y se presenta en segundos y acaba pidiéndole una batalla, pero él le dice que está muy ocupado por el momento, tratando de encontrar una cara para su pintura:

—Hmm… tú tienes una muy buen pose, pero necesito a alguien que de verdad ame a los Pokémon tipo Insecto —dice Burgh

—Puedo usar a mi Venipede en batalla. Necesito pelear con usted. ¡POR FAVOR! —enuncia rápidamente Hilbert, quien saca al Pokémon de su Pokébola. Venipede entonces se mueve lentamente unos pocos centímetros antes de voltearse patas arriba.

—Creo que no estás entendiendo. ¡No puedo pelear hasta que termine esto!

Hilbert se ve molesto, pero suspira y se retira, pensando que no puede estar actuando de esa forma. Sin embargo, Iris entonces le reprocha a Burgh:

—¡Estoy haciendo algo muy importante! —responde Burgh —Entiende que no puedo aceptar desafíos hasta que termine

—Ay por favor, no seas así de estirado —continúa Iris —Eres un líder de gimnasio, lo que significa que debes saber ordenar tus prioridades.

—Diablos, tienes razón. Tengo que hacer algo… Tengo que hablarle… ¡Amigo! ¡Vuelve para acá! —dice Burgh. Hilbert entonces vuelve en un santiamén y Burgh le dice que tendrán una batalla tan pronto como él encuentre una cara para su pintura por lo que le pide su ayuda. Él también le dice que la persona que escoja tiene que verse «respetable» y tiene que mostrar «gran amor a los Pokémon Insecto».

Hilbert de inmediato se va a buscar a alguien, dejando a Venipede en el suelo; vemos que el Pokémon ha estado en volteado en el mismo lugar desde que él lo sacó. Asimismo, vemos que James escuchó toda la conversación desde una distancia segura.

Nuestros héroes se reúnen cerca del centro de la galería, donde Hilbert le dice a Dawn lo que ha pasado y le pide que le ayude en su búsqueda de alguien que pueda ser modelo para Burgh.

Mientras, James logra atraer a un Bichomaniaco a un cuarto de servicio en uno de los lados de la galería. En pantalla vemos la puerta sacudirse de una forma muy caricaturesca por unos momentos, y después de esto, James sale vestido como un miembro de esa clase, mientras que el Bichomaniaco sale corriendo despavorido (y en ropa interior) a la calle. La cámara luego se enfoca brevemente en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón que se puso James, y ahí vemos un pequeño frasco de cartón con la leyenda "Somnífero" escrita en inglés.

La cámara ahora muestra de nuevo a Burgh con su obra; él le pide a Iris que le haga el favor de ir al gimnasio a recoger «unas témperas verdes que [le] urgen». Ella acepta, pero no sin antes decirle que él también debe acabar rápido para aceptar el desafío de Hilbert, y entonces sale de la galería para abordar un taxi que convenientemente pasa por ahí.

Y de regreso en el centro de la galería, vemos a Hilbert y a Dawn hablando con muchos de los presentes tratando de encontrar al ideal, pero al final, tras un largo tiempo, ellos concuerdan que no hay nadie que se vea lo suficientemente bien.

Y mientras tanto, James está tratando de mantenerse lejos de ellos para evitar ser identificado, a pesar del disfraz, pues no sabe cuándo le hablará Jessie para avisarle que ya terminaron, pero finalmente no pasa mucho tiempo: Jessie le habla al walkie-talkie diciendo que ya están dejando a los Pokémon en las cloacas, por lo que James le avisa que ideará una forma de hacer que todos salgan de la galería.

Justo a continuación, Dawn ve a James detrás de la escultura, pero después de todo el disfraz sí le funciona ya que ella no lo reconoce.

—Él no se ve tan matado, ¿no lo crees? —dice Dawn

—Creo que es lo menos peor que encontraremos —le responde Hilbert

Ellos entonces se acercan a él y lo felicitan, pues al ser «entomólogo menos feo» estará en la nueva pintura de Burgh. Entonces lo toman y lo llevan con el líder de gimnasio, quien está de acuerdo en que se ve «lo suficientemente aceptable», y lo sienta en un banquillo; al hacerlo, el frasco con Somnífero se aplasta.

—¡Ay! ¡Pero si me estoy olvidando de algo muy importante! Amas a los Pokémon Insecto, ¿Verdad? —le pregunta Burgh

—Éste… ¡Pero claro! ¡Los amo hasta con las tripas! —dice James

—Eso es lo que quería oír… aunque también quisiera oír qué sabes de ellos…

—Eh… ¡Ok! ¡Lánceme una pregunta! ¡Lo que sea que guste!

—Ok. Verás, en la región de Hoenn hay un Pokémon muy peculiar que se llama Shedinja. Pero hay algo muy, muy raro sobre la forma en la que aparece éste Pokémon. ¿Me podrías decir qué es?

—Es… éste… ah… —balbucea James, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, llega Iris viéndose muy alterada. Ella le dice a Burgh que alguien entró al gimnasio y robó a todos los Pokémon, lo que deja a Burgh y a Hilbert completamente horrorizados.

—Demonios. Ahora nunca tendré mi batalla —piensa Hilbert en voz alta.

Ella le dice que ya le habló a la policía y que deben de llegar allá tan rápido como sea posible. Burgh le dice a Hilbert que los acompañe, y a continuación, Dawn, quien estaba junto a Hilbert escuchando todo, se presenta diciendo que ella es su amiga y que también quiere ayudar, y los líderes aceptan su petición.

Antes de salir, Burgh les dice con un micrófono a todos en la galería que su gimnasio fue robado y que la exhibición sería suspendida, por lo que les pide a todos que desalojen el sitio. Sin embargo James se queda.

—¡Ay no! ¡Ya se dieron cuenta de que aquellos mensos robaron el gimnasio! ¡Me va a cargar el payaso! —exclama James cuando se queda solo. Sin embargo, cuando voltea a ver a Venipede (quien no se ha movido de su lugar pues Hilbert lo olvidó ahí), él se da cuenta que no todo está perdido:

—Pero como Jessie y Meowth ya no están ahí, no los podrán atrapar… y como ya no hay nadie aquí… ¡El problema se resolvió solo! —él termina.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Nuestros heroes han llegado al gimnasio. El edificio está rodeado de patrullas, y mientras Burgh habla con una Oficial Jenny, Hilbert, Dawn e Iris están sentados en la acera. Iris se está tapando los ojos con las manos, mientras que Hilbert se cubre la boca y Dawn los oídos. Finalmente, es ésta última quien rompe el silencio:

—Qué curioso. La Oficial Jenny de aquí es completamente diferente a las demás —dice Dawn.

—¿Tú crees? ¡Pero si todas las Jennys son prácticamente idénticas! Tengo entendido que son primas o algo así —contesta Hilbert.

—Bueno, al menos son diferentes a las de Sinnoh

—Pues no he visto a las de Sinnoh, así que… un momento, estoy seguro que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes.

Burgh está completamente devastado, diciéndole a Iris que no hay mucho que hacer, y es tanta su tristeza que se pone a llorar de forma cómica, pero Iris le da un fuerte zape para calmarlo:

—¡Eres un niñito! —ella dice —Vamos a encontrar esos Pokémon. Para eso estoy aquí, y para eso están los chicos que nos van a ayudar.

—¡Exactamente! —exclaman Hilbert y Dawn, quienes sacan de sus Pokébolas a Pikachu y a Piplup respectivamente. Pero al hacerlo, Hilbert se da cuenta de que algo anda mal y se petrifica: ¡él recuerda que dejó a Venipede en la galería!

Dawn, Iris y Burgh se molestan y lo regañan por su irresponsabilidad, y Hilbert, muy avergonzado, les dice que tienen que ir por él a la galería.

Hay una transición. Vemos que el grupo ha llegado a la galería, pero hay un problema mayor: ¡la galería está completamente vacía!

Burgh entra y se cae sobre sus rodillas, llorando de manera cómica y ganándose un segundo zape de parte de Iris. Hilbert también se altera al ver que Venipede tampoco está, mientras que Piplup ve una delgada línea trazada con polvo gris, pero al tocar y oler un poco, el Pokémon Pingüino se queda dormido en instantes: es el Somnífero que James tenía en el bolsillo.

Pikachu ve esto y le alerta al grupo, convenciéndolos de que la siguieran. Dawn entonces se ve obligada a llamar a Piplup de regreso y a sacar a Snivy.

La Pokémon Ratón y el grupo se dan cuenta que el rastro de Somnífero llega a la puerta del baño, que está cerrada con candado. Cuando Burgh abre la puerta, él da un fuerte grito cuando descubre un enorme y profundo pozo.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Pero si acababa de comprar el retrete! —grita Burgh

—¡Hay cosas peores de que preocuparse, hombre! Por Dios… —dice Iris, quien luego se dirige a Hilbert para preguntarle si trae una linterna. Él saca una y apunta al fondo del pozo donde se ve agua corriendo, lo que hace que Iris intuya que los ladrones hicieron el pozo para escapar por las cloacas. Ella entonces les dice que tendrán que buscar una cuerda para bajar por el pozo

La escena se corta al lugar de las cloacas donde se esconden los del Equipo Rocket, quienes ya están usando su clásico uniforme blanco. Ellos están pensando en la forma en que se llevarán los Pokémon y las obras de arte.

—¡Se me hace que habrá que hacer dos viajes! —dice Meowth

—Eso sería muy arriesgado, pero tenemos muchas cosas aquí —dice Jessie, quien se acerca a la escultura de un Leavanny —No hay que llevarnos todo. Ésta de acá ya vale mucho, ¿no?

—Pues no estoy muy seguro —dice James, en un tono más serio del usual —El valor de una obra de arte puede ser muy subjetivo y depender de quien la realiza

—También hay que considerar el tema —dice Meowth —Y cómo olvidarse de la composición y…

—¡Ay por favor! ¿Desde cuándo saben de arte ustedes dos? —interrumpe Jessie

—¡Desde que al menso que escribe esta cosa se le ocurrió que podíamos! —responde Meowth. Los tres entonces se ponen a discutir.

Cerca de ahí, vemos a nuestros héroes seguir el fino rastro de Somnífero por la orilla de la cloaca hasta que encuentran la ropa que traía puesta James.

—Maldición, aquí se acaba el rastro —dice Burgh —¡Jamás hallaré a mis amados Pokémon!

—¡Shhh! ¿Oyes eso? Hay alguien aquí —dice Iris. Ellos comienzan a oír las voces, y se ponen a seguirlas. Tras dar algunos pasos, Dawn reconoce las voces.

—¡Es el Equipo Rocket! —ella exclama.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

El episodio se resume en el lugar de las cloacas donde están el Equipo Rocket junto con el arte y los Pokémon robados.

—Entonces, ¿qué se queda y qué se va? —pregunta James

—Creo que ésta pintura de aquí no vale la pena —dice Jessie, señalando a la obra que estaba pintando Burgh —Es muy grande para caber en la canasta del globo, y hasta está incompleta.

—Pues si te fijas, casi todo es muy grande como para caber —dice Meowth

— _Otz_ , nunca pensé que de verdad nos fuera a salir tan bien esto. Pa' este punto normalmente los tarugos ya nos mandaron a _volartz_ —asegura James

Y precisamente, es entonces que llegan nuestros héroes.

Burgh corre directo a sacar a sus Pokémon enjaulados: una Leavanny, un Dwebble, un Shelmet, y un Karrablast, cada uno en una jaula distinta. También está enjaulado el Venipede de Hilbert. Los barrotes de la jaula están hechos de un polímero azul. Uno de los lados actúa como puerta, y tiene una manija metálica con un _pad_ numérico a un lado; cuando Burgh la jala, él se ve impactado con un pequeño choque eléctrico. Jessie entonces le revela que la puerta «sólo se abre con una contraseña que no les [dirá] jamás»

Hilbert entonces le pide a Pikachu que use su Impactrueno, pero éste falla, y Meowth le dice que el polímero «aguantará todos los impactos que intenten».

Finalmente, Iris les pregunta quiénes son, lo que hace que el Equipo Rocket recite su clásico lema. Y tras terminarlo, James se da cuenta que es la primera vez desde que llegaron a Unova que han podido recitarlo sin interrupciones, por lo que se felicitan los unos a los otros.

No obstante, aunque lo terminaron, ellos fueron ignorados por nuestros héroes de todas formas. En cambio, ellos ya están acomodando el arte para llevárselo de regreso y tratando de romper las jaulas. Sin embargo, las tacleadas de Snivy no son suficientes, pues como dijo Jessie, los barrotes absorben los impactos.

Al darse cuenta de esto, el Equipo Rocket se molesta y Jessie saca a su Woobat, mientras que Iris saca a su Axew, quien usa Golpe Doble*, pero Woobat logra esquivar el movimiento. Dawn entonces registra a Axew en su Pokédex y le ayuda a Iris diciéndole a su Snivy que use Látigo Cepa, pero esto le afecta muy poco al oponente. En cambio, Woobat impacta a Snivy con una Ráfaga que lo deja moderadamente lastimado.

Iris ve que Meowth no está peleando, y le ordena a Axew que use su Golpe Doble en él. Molesto, a Meowth le pica su instinto y pierde su sentido humano usando Corte Furia. Y James, quien no tiene Pokémon, deja que Meowth se encargue de ayudarle a Jessie y aprovecha que nuestros héroes están distraídos para ir llevándose las obras de arte al globo que está parado justo arriba. Él comienza con las obras más livianas, y escala la escalera de un pozo de visita que está encima de ellos.

Hilbert y Burgh siguen intentando buscar una forma de abrir las jaulas, y notan que Venipede se está empezando a desesperar. El Pokémon entonces usa Picadura en los barrotes, mordiendo el polímero lentamente y disolviéndolo en el proceso. Cuando Hilbert ve lo que pasa él se da cuenta de que, mientras el polímero resiste impactos de afuera, éste es débil contra los ataques desde adentro, por lo que le pide al Pokémon que no se detenga hasta que disuelva los barrotes para escapar. Asimismo, Burgh le ordena a sus Pokémon que usen Combate Insecto* para deshacer los barrotes de sus propias jaulas, y al hacerlo, ahora todos los Pokémon están libres.

Dawn ahora voltea a ver la escalera del pozo que está escalando James, y le dice a Snivy que use su Látigo Cepa para quitarle las obras que está cargando en la espalda. James acababa de quitar la tapa de registro que cubre el pozo, y cuando siente el látigo, pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de Jessie y Meowth.

A continuación, Hilbert le ordena a Venipede que use Picadura en Woobat, logrando causarle mucho daño al Pokémon tipo Psíquico. Jessie, quien apenas se levanta, le pide al Pokémon Murciélago que responda con Confusión, pero Venipede resiste muy bien y responde con otra Picadura que termina debilitando a su oponente.

Para dar fin a la batalla, Burgh le dice a su Leavanny que use su Disparo de Seda* sobre el Equipo Rocket, y el Axew de Iris los manda a volar disparándolos por el pozo de visita usando su Furia Dragón.

Hay una transición. Nuestros héroes están sentados en una banca en el parque que está encima de donde los Pokémon y las obras estaban escondidos. Vemos que la policía está en la escena y que han confiscado el globo del Equipo Rocket y que están subiendo las obras de Burgh a unas camionetas.

Dawn está leyendo una guía de la ciudad, y sugiere ir a una heladería que vende un postre llamado «Casthelado»*. Burgh entonces le asegura que los Casthelados son unos «verdaderos deleites» y dice que para celebrar que todo terminó bien, él los invitará.

Hay una nueva transición. Ahora vemos a Hilbert, Dawn, Burgh y sus Pokémon felizmente comiendo sus Casthelados mientras van caminando por la calle. Él le ofrece un par a Iris y a Axew, pero ambos muestran una cara de fuerte desagrado y ella asegura que no les gusta el helado.

Él entonces dice que le encantaría pintar a los tres en su obra, pero dice que sólo pintará a Hilbert porque él está viajando un Pokémon Insecto.

—¡Vaya! Me siento muy alagado, pero no siento que haya ayudado mucho —le responde Hilbert

—¡Yo insisto! —replica Burgh —Necesito terminar la obra, y tú eres el único entrenador con la pose que requiero. Así como tú me suplicaste una batalla, yo suplico tu ayuda.

—¡Entendido! Si usted insiste, lo dejaré. Pero antes, tengo que tener la batalla con usted. De esa forma, los dos saldremos más satisfechos. ¿No lo cree?

—Está bien. Esperaremos a la batalla.

El narrador cierra el episodio diciendo que Hilbert no debe de confiarse de más antes de sus batallas, y que necesitará mostrar toda la fuerza y resistencia de sus Pokémon para poder hacer valer sus palabras y conseguir la victoria.

«Esta historia continuará»

* * *

—Ending: Pockettaari Monsutaari

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¡Batalla en el Gimnasio Castelia! ¡Hilbert vs. Burgh!»

Hilbert: (dirigiéndose a sus Pokémon) —¡Ok, chicos! ¡Es hora de ir por nuestra segunda medalla! Quiero que estén concentrados y pongan mucha atención allá afuera y que enseñen lo que han aprendido. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, así que estoy seguro de que podremos salir y aplastar un par de bichos… ¡sin ofender, Venipede!

Venipede: (repite las sílabas de su nombre de forma distraída y monótona)

Hilbert: —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¡Batalla en el Gimnasio Castelia! ¡Hilbert vs. Burgh!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

—Notas—

*Tipo Insecto = Tipo Bicho

*Gentleman = Duque. Socialité = Duquesa. No vi una manera apropiada de traducir de mejor manera esas clases de entrenador. Sin embargo, ambos nombres pueden ser entendidos.

*Élite Cuatro = Alto Mando. En el doblaje mexicano del anime se han usado ambas, pero prefiero "Élite Cuatro" por ser más cercano a la versión en inglés y en japonés.

*Golpe Doble = Golpe Bis

*Combate Insecto = Estoicismo. En el doblaje mexicano del anime se usó una traducción distinta, pero esto me parece más cercano a la versión en inglés.

*Disparo de Seda = Disparo Demora. Este ataque nunca ha tenido un nombre específico en el doblaje mexicano, pero Disparo de Seda es uno de los nombres que se han usado y me suena lo suficientemente bien.

*Porcehelado = Casthelado.

Disculpen que me haya tomado unos días extra para terminar éste. Como les dije, acabo de cambiarme de facultad y esta semana empiezo un nuevo semestre. Gracias a Dios, mi horario quedó excelente (¡sólo voy tres horas en la mañana!), a diferencia de lo que tenía en mi facultad anterior (había días en que salía de casa a las 7 am y llegaba a las 9 pm). Esto significa que, a diferencia de lo que me tardé con el proyecto original en inglés, en esta ocasión podré avanzar con las traducciones con una mayor frecuencia (hace un año hacía un episodio al mes). Eso sí, dos cosas: una es que estoy procrastinando mucho con la publicación de la re-traducción al inglés, y yo pienso que lo mejor sería ir avanzando con eso también, por lo que me tardaría un poco más en publicar la versión en español de la "tan esperada" batalla de gimnasio. Y dos, que el hecho de que vaya pocas horas no significa que no me encarguen tarea. Si paso un buen periodo de tiempo sin publicar nada, es por esa razón.

Quisiera que me disculparan por la baja calidad de este episodio. Sinceramente, es mi uno de mis menos favoritos, pues no mucho pasa aquí a pesar de la gran cantidad de diálogo. No obstante, necesitaba hacerlo principalmente para darle algo que hacer al Equipo Rocket y poder comenzar con una trama propia para ellos (les dí una tarea algo especial, pero eso lo verán más adelante). Aunque si les llega a gustar, eso me parecería excelente, pues significaría que no está tan mal después de todo.

Por último, también quiero comentarles otra cosa: uno de mis propósitos al hacer este proyecto es evitar escribir _filler_ (en parte, siento que este es _filler_ , más o menos, y por eso me molesta también). Imaginen que Hilbert y Dawn tienen aventuras y conflictos fuera de los episodios que escribo (si escribiera _todo_ , éste sería el episodio BW035 o algo así, en lugar del 12). Pero no escribo esos episodios tanto porque sería un suicidio, como porque simplemente no pasaría nada de gran importancia en ellos. Yo sólo trato de escribir los episodios importantes.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	13. BW13

BW13: ¡Batalla en el Gimnasio Castelia! ¡Hilbert vs. Burgh!

* * *

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio recordándonos que nuestros héroes siguen en ciudad Castelia. Mientras él habla, vemos en pantalla clips del episodio anterior.

—Hilbert y Dawn le ayudaron al líder de gimnasio de ciudad Castelia, Burgh, a recuperar sus Pokémon que habían sido robados por el Equipo Rocket —dice el narrador— También conocieron a una joven líder de gimnasio, Iris, y a su compañero Axew. Hoy, Hilbert peleará contra Burgh para ver si consigue su segunda medalla.

—Temporada: Pocket Mosters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer Acto—

Hilbert, Dawn, y sus Pokémon, regresan al gimnasio de Castelia. Ni Hilbert ni Dawn habían entrado al gimnasio en forma de colmena de granja. Al entrar, ellos se asombran con como se ve el interior: el techo está cubierto de lo que parece seda o telaraña, mientras que las paredes, de color amarillo muy fuerte, y semejantes a los panales, parecen estar cubiertas de miel.

—¡De veras que es como estar adentro de una colmena! —dice Hilbert

—¡En serio que sí! —dice Burgh quien está justo atrás de él, asustándolo —El gimnasio antes estaba adentro de un invernadero, pero la Asociación de la Liga nos dio un dinerillo para nuevos gimnasios, ¡y nos conseguimos un excelente lugar!

Burgh entonces le pregunta al entrenador si se siente listo, a lo que él responde que están bien concentrados y preparados. Sus Pokémon están muy felices y llenos de energía, y después de verlos, el líder le pide a Hilbert que tome posición en el campo de batalla.

La escena se corta y vemos que mientras nuestros héroes están en el gimnasio, el Equipo Rocket está perdido y vagando en el desierto al norte de ciudad Castelia. El sol quema y los Rockets están exhaustos y hambrientos. James le echa la culpa a Jessie por traerlos a Unova, a lo que ella responde que no tenían nada que hacer y que seguir a la «taruga azul» era la mejor opción que tenían al momento.

—¡Ay tú! ¡La estamos siguiendo porque quieres ver cómo vive tu sueño de ser una Coordinadora! —declara James

—¡NO DIGAS MENTIRAS! —le grita Jessie, con la cara roja por el enojo y la pena

—¡Tranqui tranqui! ¡no te esponjes! —le dice Meowth

—Eh… bueno, al menos ya no hay que seguir al otro tarugo y a su rata amarilla —dice James

—¡Pero tenemos otra rata amarilla que robar! —dice Meowth —Y les digo que es igual de fuerte o más que esa otra rata amarilla

—¡Estoy harta de Pikachu! Pikachu esto, Pikachu aquello… ¡Hemos estado así por años! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo mejor! Si tan solo el ultimo plan hubiera salido bien… —dice Jessie

—Bueno, seguir a los tarugos por Pikachu es mejor que sólo seguirlos para que vivas tus sueños en la otra taruguita… —dice Meowth, pero Jessie se vuelve a enojar.

—¡Ay no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡SE ME CHISPOTEÓ! —dice Meowth antes de que la pantalla se ponga negra. Cuando el Equipo Rocket vuelve a ser mostrado, Meowth aparece con un gran chipote en la cabeza.

Después de esto, James se tira al suelo, diciendo que está «muy cansado para andar discutiendo». Jessie y Meowth también caen. Pero no pasan muchos segundos antes de que una Pokémon semejante a un buitre se aparece frente a ellos. Viéndolo, Jessie le pregunta a James quién es ese Pokémon. Él entonces saca sus cartas con información y le dice que es una Mandibuzz.

—Cuando encuentran a su presa, ellos la atacan y la cargan de regreso a su nido con facilidad —lee James.

Los tres entonces se levantan despavoridos, mientras que el Mandibuzz los comienza a amenazar, pero entonces llega un pequeño Pokémon negro con una máscara dorada y se para frente a ellos. Mandibuzz intenta usar Ataque Furia en él, pero el Pokémon no recibe daños. Él entonces responde con Fuego Fatuo, quemando a la oponente. El Pokémon negro prosigue con Infortunio, causándole daño moderado a Mandibuzz y obligándola a huir.

Una vez que el peligro se aleja, Jessie le pide a James que cheque sus cartas para ver quién es el Pokémon que los rescató. Él las checa y le dice que es un Yamask.

El Pokémon entonces empieza hablarles en su "lenguaje" característico, y Meowth se pone a traducir lo que está diciendo:

—Él dice que nos puede llevar de regreso a la civilización, pero que tenemos que darle algo a cambio

Jessie y James le dicen a Yamask que le darán lo que quiera, y ellos comienzan a seguirlo.

De regreso en el gimnasio, vemos a Burgh y a Hilbert parados en el campo de batalla. Como en ciudad Striaton, la batalla será arbitrada por un robot. Iris, aún en el gimnasio, está sentada junto a Dawn y los Pokémon en las gradas. La coordinadora está apoyando con gran emoción, pero Iris le dice que la batalla «no será tan sencilla para Hilbert».

—Sus Pokémon no son particularmente eficientes contra los de tipo Insecto. Aunque por fortuna los de tipo Insecto en general no son tan fuertes. Pero igual, los de Burgh han sido entrenados para anivelarse —dice la joven líder de gimnasio

Burgh le dice a Hilbert que la batalla será de tres contra tres, y la batalla inicia cuando Burgh enciende al árbitro robot.

El líder saca a su Whirlipede, mientras Hilbert decide llamar a Lillipup a la batalla.

—Ok, no quiero que este round sea muy largo. ¡Whirlipede! ¡Usa Cola Venenosa! —ordena Burgh

Hilbert le ordena a Lillipup que evada y use Mordida, pero esto no lastima al oponente. Entonces se le ordena a Whirlipede que use Chirrido, bajando la defensa de Lillipup.

—¡Usa Malicioso! —le ordena Hilbert al Pokémon Perrito —«Aun con esto la defensa de Lillipup va a ser más baja» —él piensa

Burgh entonces le ordena a Whirlipede que use Combate Insecto, causándole daños moderados al oponente. Hilbert entonces le ordena a su Pokémon que use Derribo para tratar de acabar rápido, pero Whirlipede logra usar Chirrido de nuevo antes de que Lillipup lo impacte, causándole más daño del usual.

—No es el momento para esos ataques —le dice Iris a Dawn —Él debería saber que los ataques que dejan daño al usuario son de desesperación, como cuando va a acabar la batalla.

—¡Tómalo con calma! ¡Vas empezando!—le grita Dawn a Hilbert desde las gradas

—¡Ok entonces! —él responde.

Hilbert le ordena a Lillipup que vuelva a usar Mordida, pero Whirlipede lo impacta con su Cola Venenosa y ahora lo deja envenenado. Viendo que el Pokémon Perrito se está sintiendo enfermo, él se ve obligado a usar Derribo de nuevo. Pero antes de que el Pokémon pueda atacar, éste es golpeado con Persecución por Whirlipede, dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Aplícate más con tus movimientos! ¡Sí se puede! —grita Dawn

La escena ahora se corta de nuevo y vemos a Yamask guiando al Equipo Rocket por entre unas viejas ruinas en medio del desierto. Estas ruinas son en verdad un pueblo fantasma, con viejos edificios con un estilo típico del Viejo Oeste americano que se están hundiendo en la arena.

Yamask se detiene afuera de lo solía ser una casa, y se queda viendo la puerta por unos segundos. Entonces vemos caer una lágrima de uno de sus ojos cuando voltea a ver su máscara. Jessie dice que tienen que seguir, pero el Pokémon se queda flotando sin moverse y dice algo en su lengua.

—Dice que ésta era su casa cuando estaba vivo como humano —traduce Meowth

—¿¡Cómo humano?! —dice Jessie asustada

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Se repite la última escena, con Jessie asustada. Confundido e igualmente asustado, James saca sus cartas y lee que los Yamask son, en efecto, almas de humanos fallecidos.

Yamask entonces tiene un _flashback_ : vemos que cuando él era humano, se veía justo como una versión en niño de James. El niño está con una niña que se parece a Jessie, excepto que ella tiene un corte de cabello más conservador, y en pantalla se muestran algunas imágenes de los dos jugando felices. Finalmente, vemos a los niños tratando de cruzar un arroyo mientras cae una intensa lluvia. Ambos se tropiezan y son arrastrados por la corriente, y se toman fuerte de la mano. Ellos pasan junto a una roca y la niña logra sujetarse de ella, pero la corriente es muy fuerte, y el niño no puede seguir tomando la mano de la niña, y él es llevado por el arroyo para no ser visto de nuevo.

Cuando Meowth termina de traducir la historia, Jessie y James se miran a los ojos y sienten la piel de gallina. Yamask entonces se limpia las lágrimas y los cuatro continúan con su camino.

De vuelta en el gimnasio, Hilbert decide sacar a Pikachu a la batalla, y le ordena a la Pokémon que use Onda Trueno para paralizar a Whirlipede, pero antes de que ella pueda usar el ataque, el oponente la impacta con Cola Venenosa, aunque afortunadamente para Hilbert, Pikachu no es envenenada, y en cambio la Onda Trueno funciona y Whirlipede es paralizado. Ahora Pikachu usa Electrobola, causándole un enorme daño. El oponente intenta responder con Combate Insecto, pero ella resiste y lo deja fuera con un Ataque Rápido.

—¡Eso es de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Ahora el que sigue! —grita Dawn.

Burgh saca a un Dwebble como su siguiente Pokémon, mientras que Hilbert decide mantener a Pikachu en la batalla.

El líder le ordena a Dwebble que empiece con un Ataque de Arena, lo que tapa la visión de Pikachu. Hulbert le dice a su Pokémon que use Onda Voltio, y ella carga el ataque mientras se limpia la tierra de los ojos, pero Dwebble logra cubrir a Pikachu con más tierra usando Ataque de Arena una vez más. De todas formas, Pikachu sigue cargando el movimiento.

—Algo está mal —le dice Dawn a Iris —¿Por qué no ha atacado Pikachu?

—Creo que los agarró fuera de enfoque. Pikachu no se ha de haber esperado un ataque así. Va a haber que esperar y ver que pasa —le responde Iris. Abajo, Hilbert está preocupado, pues Burgh ya está pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

—¡Pikachu! ¡Tan sólo has lo que puedas! —él grita.

La Pokémon entonces dispara un poderoso Atactrueno en lugar de la Onda Voltio, causando daño considerable sobre Dwebble.

—¡Atactrueno! ¡Qué increíble! —grita Hilbert, emocionado.

El pequeño Pokémon tipo Insecto-Roca intenta mantenerse en pie y usa Antiaéreo, pero Pikachu no toma mucho daño y Hilbert le ordena que use Electrobola. Entonces Burgh le ordena a Dwebble que use Antiaéreo de nuevo.

Pikachu salta mientras prepara su movimiento cuando Dwebble la golpea con otra roca; esta vez ella recibe más daño, pero aún sigue apta para seguir. Hilbert se siente seguro de que ella puede hacer algo mejor y le dice que se concentre e intente hacer lo mejor que pueda una vez más. Burgh no está seguro de qué es lo que Hilbert intenta hacer, ni lo está Iris. Pero Dawn dice que ella «[está] segura de lo que él está intentando».

Pikachu, limpiándose la tierra de la cara, empieza a correr muy rápido y usa Azote*, causando un poco más de daño en Dwebble e impresionando más a su Entrenador. Entonces, Burgh le ordena a Dwebble usar Finta, pero esto solo causa pocos daños a Pikachu, quien responde con otro Atactrueno, debilitando a su oponente. Ahora Burgh se prepara a llamar a su último Pokémon.

Y mientras tanto, el Equipo Rocket y Yamask siguen en el pueblo fantasma, donde van caminando sobre lo que solía ser una calle.

En la distancia, descansa a una parvada de Mandibuzz y Vullaby en el techo de uno de los viejos edificios. Uno de las Mandibuzz de la parvada resulta ser la que fue herida por Yamask previamente. La Pokémon lo reconoce al instante cuando lo ve acercándose junto con los Rockets por la calle, y le señala al resto de la parvada que deben atacarlos.

Tres Mandibuzz aterrizan frente al Equipo Rocket y los amenazan. Yamask entonces intenta usar Fuego Fatuo en las tres, pero ellas usan Finta, lastimándolo. Jessie entonces manda a Woobat a pelear y éste intenta usar Aire Cortante*; al hacerlo Woobat logra darle a una de ellas, pero no le logra hacer mucho daño y ella responde con Castigo, dejando a Woobat con heridas.

Yamask logra reponerse y decide que tienen que escapar de la parvada y alejarse de las ruinas. Durante su escape, toda la parvada los persigue, pero Yamask encuentra una pequeña desembocadura de lo que era una alcantarilla en una pared y entra junto con los Rockets. Y sin darse cuenta que ellos habían entrado por ahí, todas las Mandibuzz y Vullaby se estrellan en la pared.

El Pokémon Espíritu logra guiar al Equipo Rocket lejos del pueblo, y terminan en la orilla de una carretera. Junto a ellos está un letrero que dice que la siguiente población, la Zona Desierto, está a diez millas de distancia. Jessie entonces recuerda que el siguiente Musical Pokémon será ahí en unas pocas semanas, y le dice a James y a Meowth que ellos pueden esperar por los "tarugos" ahí, y que por mientras pueden trabajar «de forma legal» para conseguir dinero.

—¡Vamos a planear algo grande! Y esta vez, ¡nada va a salir mal!... Espero… —ella dice —En todo caso, seguimos a los tarugos y le echamos un ojo a Pikachu. Pero también hay que buscar otras cosas que darle a Giovanni, y un pilón para nosotros.

—¡Estoy contigo 'mana! —le responde James

—¡Así me gusta! ¡Por el jefecito de mi vidaza! —dice Meowth

De regreso en la batalla, Burgh saca a su Leavanny. Pikachu sigue lista para más, y Hilbert la deja continuar un round más. En las gradas, Iris está muy sorprendida por la calidad de Pikachu:

—¡No puedo creer que Pikachu siga tan fresca! Pero debo decir que Leavanny va a ser lo más duro —ella dice

—Si pierde Pikachu, a Hilbert sólo le va a quedar Venipede… y todavía no lo ha usado en batalla —dice Dawn.

Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu que use Coletazo, pero Pikachu no puede recordar como hacer el movimiento.

—Ay, no me digas que acabas de olvidar ese —él dice.

Burgh le ordena a Leavanny que use Disparo de Seda, cubriendo a Pikachu completamente, y dejándola imposibilitada de moverse con facilidad. Hilbert entonces le ordena a Pikachu que use Onda Trueno, pero ella también olvidó como usar ese ataque. Leavanny entonces usa Hojas Navaja* en Pikachu, limpiando algunos hilos de seda. Obligado a hacerle daño al oponente, Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu que use Atactrueno, pero antes Leavanny proyecta un escudo con Protección, y repite Hojas Navaja.

Pikachu ahora está libre de la seda, pero ella sigue moviéndose más lenta que Leavanny, quien usa Combate Insecto antes de que ella pueda volver a intentar con Atactrueno, que al final no le causa mucho daño a su oponente. Hilbert entonces le ordena a su Pokémon que use Ataque Rápido, pero Leavanny se protege una vez más y vuelve a usar Disparo de Seda, esta vez envolviendo completamente a Pikachu, quien termina fuera de combate con un último movimiento de Hojas Navaja.

—¡No te preocupes Hilbert! ¡Todavía se puede! —grita Dawn

—«Estoy seguro de que así es» —piensa Hilbert —¡Ésta es nuestra última oportunidad! ¡Vamos Venipede!

—Insecto contra Insecto. Mira Dawn —dice Iris —Hilbert tiene una ventaja allá abajo, porque aunque Venipede es débil y chiquito, él es tipo Veneno. Si aprovecha esta ventaja, como Leavanny también es tipo Planta, podremos ver a David matando a Goliat.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

La escena se corta y ahora vemos al Equipo Rocket caminando junto a la carretera que va a la Zona Desierto, y Yamask sigue siguiéndolos. Meowth se da cuenta y le dice a Jessie y a James que ellos tenían que darle algo a Yamask por haberlos ayudado. Ellos se detienen y en silencio se preguntan si deberían «huir antes de que se dé cuenta de que no [traen] nada para darle». Yamask entonces le dice a Meowth que no puede regresar a las ruinas porque no podrá contra los Mandibuzz, y que su mejor recompensa sería quedarse con alguien. Meowth le traduce esto a Jessie y James, y dándose cuenta de que necesitan otro Pokémon, ellos juegan piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien se lo queda, e igual que en la Cueva Manantial, Jessie gana. Molesto, James le dice a ella que él es quien debería atraparlo porque no tiene ninguno. Sin embargo, Yamask toma una Pokébola de uno de los bolsillos de James y de alguna manera logra entrar por su cuenta. Los dos ven esto y se preguntan por qué lo habrá hecho, pero de igual forma James se emociona por tener un nuevo Pokémon.

En la batalla, Hilbert reconoce que no sabe ningún movimiento de Venipede aparte de Picadura, así que comienza con ese. No obstante, Leavanny continúa usando Protección. Entonces Hilbert intenta recordar un movimiento que pueda usar Venipede.

—«Si sabe Picadura, a lo mejor también sabe Cola Venenosa… pero no estoy seguro» —él piensa.

Pero mientras él trata de recordar, Leavanny usa Hojas Navaja, lastimando a Venipede un poco.

—Con lo que le pasó a Pikachu hace un rato, y esto, creo que es obvio que Hilbert no se sabe los movimientos de sus propios Pokémon —le dice Iris a Dawn.

—Ahora que lo dices, me he dado cuenta que él nunca ha sacado su Pokédex para revisar los ataques. ¡Creo que ni siquiera sabe que puede hacer eso! —ella responde

Hilbert entonces cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Como lo hizo con Pikachu, él sólo se para firmemente y le ordena a Venipede a responder «como sea que pueda». Burgh le ordena a Leavanny que use Hojas Navaja otra vez, y Venipede, sintiendo la presión de la batalla y escuchando las palabras de su entrenador, se enfoca en Leavanny, esquiva todas las hojas en su camino y golpea al oponente con su Cola Venenosa.

—¡Eso es! ¡Cola Venenosa! —exclama Hilbert —«Y si sabe eso, entonces de seguro también sabe usar Persecusión» —él piensa

Hilbert le ordena estando a ciegas a Venipede que use Persecución aunque no está seguro de que el Pokémon pueda usar ese movimiento. Burgh le pide a Leavanny que use Combate Insecto, pero la Persecución de Venipede es más rápida y golpea antes de que Leavanny pueda empezar con su ataque.

Hilbert se pregunta qué más puede saber un Venipede, pero entendiendo que no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, él decide confiar en su Pokémon una vez más, e inhalando profundamente dice:

—¡Ok, Venipede! Sé que no me has mostrado lo mejor que tienes, así que quiero que me hagas exactamente eso: ¡Muéstrame de qué eres capaz!

En las gradas, Iris está muy insegura sobre la estrategia de batalla de Hilbert, pero como le está dando buenos resultados, ella dice que está «bien por ahora». Burgh, tampoco sabe que es lo que él está intentando, le dice a Leavanny que se prepare usando Protección. En este momento, Venipede comienza a brillar. Todos se han quedado con el ojo "cuadrado".

—Venipede… ¿estás… —murmura Hilbert.

Venipede está evolucionando en un Whirlipede.

—Caray… No tengo idea de cómo hizo eso. ¿Le ordenó a su Pokémon que evolucionara? —dice Iris, muy asombrada.

Leavanny, también asombrada, deshace su capa protectora. Whirlipede usa Carga Tóxica, evenenándo a Leavanny y dejándola fuertemente herida. Burgh le ordena que use Combate Insecto, pero la Pokémon está privada del movimiento debido a la severidad de sus lesiones y por el envenenamiento. Hilbert está que no lo puede creer: su Pokémon evolucionó a mitad de la batalla y causó un enorme daño. Es ahora que el árbitro robot decreta que Leavanny ya no puede pelear, y declara a Hilbert como el ganador. La batalla ha terminado.

Hilbert corre con Whirlipede, quien muestra su afecto a su entrenador presionando sus antenas en él, pero esto marea a Hilbert por la habilidad Punto Tóxico del Pokémon, y él decide tomar distancia. Entonces el saca las Pokébolas con su Lillipup y su Pikachu adentro, y les agradece por su ayuda.

Nuestros héroes están ahora afuera del Gimnasio. Burgh felicita a Hilbert por su victoria, y dice que nunca había visto a alguien confiar tanto en las habilidades de sus Pokémon. Él le da la Medalla Insecto, y Hilbert la muestra en alto. Burgh también le muestra la pintura con la que estaba trabajando; él ya había pintado a Hilbert en el centro.

—¡No podía esperar para la batalla! —él dice

—No sé qué decir —expresa Hilbert —Sólo se me ocurre darle las gracias

—Hilbert —interviene Iris —¿Ya decidiste cuál va a ser el siguiente gimnasio donde vas a pelear?

—Dawn dijo que participaría en un Musical en la Zona Desierto. Ciudad Nimbasa está casi a la vuelta de la esquina, así que ahí será —dice Hilbert —Además, tengo otro compromiso importante ahí —él termina, refiriéndose a su próximo encuentro con N, quien lo citó a verlo en la rueda de la fortuna.

—Oye, pero falta un rato para que llegue el Musical… —dice Dawn —No quiero ser mucha molestia… ¿No se supone que hay otra ciudad cruzando el río? —dice dirigiéndose a Iris

—Sí, pero tengo entendido que la líder de ahí anda en una "gira de rock" o algo así —le dice Iris —Nimbasa es mejor opción para Hilbert. Pero cuidado con el desierto. Ustedes andan muy abrigados.

—Pues hay que tomar camino porque ya se está haciendo tarde. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! —dice Hilbert, comenzando a despedirse.

Hay una transición. Es de noche, y el Equipo Rocket ha llegado a la Zona Desierto; una ciudad equivalente a Las Vegas, con grandes hoteles, casinos, y muchas luces de neón. Sin embargo, no es en un hotel o un casino donde ellos están, sino en un pequeño restaurante estilo japonés. Entre cada bocado de fideos revelan que van a conseguir trabajo en el transcurso de la semana y que planearán «hacer algo bueno» a tiempo para el Musical.

El narrador cierra el episodio, preguntándose sobre qué será lo que ellos están tramando, y también diciendo que espera que Dawn y Hilbert estén bien listos para el Musical y la batalla de gimnasio, respectivamente.

«Esta historia continuará»

* * *

—Ending: Pockettaari Monsutaari

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¿¡El Camino de Mandibuzz?! ¡La parvada no deja pasar nada!»

Dawn: —Ya no soporto el calor en este desierto… ¡Yo soy de clima frío!

Hilbert: —Me queman los pies… Me acostaría en el suelo, pero de seguro me empezaría a cocer… aunque al menos ya casi terminamos…

Dawn: —Sí, ya sólo queda un tramo más… (viendo a un grupo de Mandibuzz) Oye, qué raro. Ésta lleno de esos Pokémon ahí en esa construcción…

Hilbert: (molesto) —¿¡Cómo que está cerrado el camino?! ¿¡Por qué hay tantos Mandibuzz?!

Trabajador: (nervioso) —Los M-Mandibuzz… No nos d-dejan salir de aq-quí… ¡No nos dejan trabajar!

Hilbert y Dawn: ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! "¿¡El Camino de Mandibuzz?! ¡La parvada no deja pasar nada!"

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

*Azote = Portazo (Slam): Sufrí muchísimo tratando de encontrar la mejor traducción posible para este movimiento. Portazo simplemente no me suena bien. En primer lugar, para dar un portazo se necesita una puerta. Entonces me puse a buscar una buena palabra, y lo más cercano y correcto es Azote… lo malo es que Azote es el nombre de "Flail" tanto en castellano como en hispanoamericano. Pero en el caso de este fanfic, Azote será Slam, y de aparecer, Flail será "Flagelar", que es la traducción del nombre Italiano del ataque.

*Aire cortante = Aire afilado

*Hojas navaja = Hoja afilada

Disculpen la tardanza. Estuve midiendo la facultad todo agosto, para ver cuánto tiempo libre realmente voy a tener. Y por ahora todo bien. Parece que sí podré hacer más traducciones seguido.

El primer episodio en inglés ya está listo, y pienso postearlo esta semana. Con ese quizás me vaya tantito más despacio.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad. Me da mucho gusto que les guste, y no desesperen, por favor.

¡Y gracias por leer!


	14. BW14

BW14: ¿¡El Camino de Mandibuzz?! ¡La parvada no deja pasar nada!

* * *

—Cold Open—

El narrador abre el episodio recordándonos que nuestros héroes están en camino a la Zona Desierto, una ciudad equivalente a Las Vegas en el Mundo Pokémon, donde será el siguiente Musical de Dawn. Ella y Hilbert están siguiendo un camino que cruza por el desierto. La luz del sol cae duramente y el clima es seco y muy caliente, así que ellos se detienen en el primer Centro Pokémon que encuentran, y ahí deciden dejar salir a sus Pokémon un momento.

Pronto, tres trabajadores de la construcción entran cargando un Gurdurr herido. Dawn registra al Pokémon en su Dex en cuanto lo ve, y comenta sobre lo lastimado que se ve. Justo después, se estacionan varias camionetas pick-up afuera, todas cargando Gurdurr lastimados en la caja. Los trabajadores entran pidiendo ayuda para sus Pokémon desesperadamente.

—¿Qué estará pasando? —murmulla Hilbert.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte Comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

La Enfermera Joy intenta controlar a la multitud que se congregó adentro, llegando al punto de tener que hablar por un alto parlante:

—¡Que no cunda el pánico! Vamos a atender a sus Pokémon, pero este Centro ya está saturado con muchos otros, así que habrá que esperar —dice la Enfermera

—¿Saturado? ¿Qué estará pasando? —se cuestiona Dawn

—Sí, esto está raro. Y más si consideras que este Centro está prácticamente a mitad de la nada —dice Hilbert

Hay una transición. Hilbert y Dawn continúan siguiendo el camino. El calor es insoportable; Hilbert ahora está usando una simple playera blanca en lugar de su chamarra azul, mientras que Dawn está usando una blusa de tirantes blanca en lugar de su vestido negro, y mientras caminan, ella se está haciendo una cola de caballo. Al momento en que ella termina, un convoy de camionetas pasa junto a ellos, cargando más Gurdurr heridos.

—Ok, de veras que me estoy preocupando —dice Hilbert

—Ay, ¡por favor! No te preocupes —asegura Dawn —Estoy segura que nada anda mal

—Siempre que dices eso es cuando peor están las cosas —él le responde

Y en efecto, ellos no caminan mucho antes de darse cuenta de que algo verdaderamente anda mal.

El camino que están siguiendo cruza por un gran sitio de construcción. Un anuncio informa que una nueva autopista se está construyendo entre las ciudades de Castelia y Nimbasa, y que la sección de camino donde ellos están será cortada para convertirse en un enorme centro comercial.

—Bueno, ya tiene sentido que hayamos visto a tantos albañiles en el camino, pero aún me pregunto por qué tenían tantos Pokémon heridos —dice Hilbert.

Él entonces ve a algunas Mandibuzz paradas sobre una estructura de acero.

—¡Sólo había visto a esas en libros! —dice Hilbert mientras registra a las Pokémon en su Dex.

Pronto, ellos encuentran otro par de la misma especie cruzando el camino. Y otros tres de ellas encima de otro anuncio. Hilbert entonces comienza a sentirse muy incómodo al ver a tantas Pokémon llegar, y sólo consiguen caminar unos pocos metros antes de tener que detenerse por completo, pues ahora hay un enorme grupo de Mandibuzz y Vullaby bloqueando la salida del lugar donde están.

—¡Esto ya es simplemente ridículo! —exclama Hilbert, mientras la parvada comienza a amenazarlos para que se den media vuelta.

—Parece que no somos bienvenidos aquí —él continúa —Quizás podemos regresar y encontrar una forma de sacarle la vuelta.

Sin embargo, él se asusta al ver que una Mandibuzz se apareció justo detrás de él. En ese momento llega corriendo un Gurdurr a la escena, e intenta espantar a la Pokémon blandiendo una enorme viga de acero, pero las demás en el lugar lo atacan usando Desplumar*, dejándolo muy mal herido. Hilbert entonces decide sacar a Pikachu, quien se para frente a Gurdurr y usa Atactrueno sobre todas las Pokémon, haciendo que todas vuelen lejos. Sin embargo, mientras ellas escapan, una nueva parvada comienza a llegar.

A continuación, el dueño de Gurdurr, un ingeniero de alto rango trabajando en el sitio, llega a la escena y llama al Pokémon a su Pokébola. El ingeniero ve a las Mandibuzz que están llegando y le dice a nuestros héroes que lo sigan antes de que la situación empeore.

Nuestros héroes se ven ahora dentro de una pequeña oficina. Ahí ellos comienzan una charla con el ingeniero. Después de presentarse, ellos le preguntan por qué hay tantas Mandibuzz causando problemas. El ingeniero, un hombre de cabello café, de unos treinta-y-tantos años y de nombre Gerry, les dice que las Mandibuzz vivían en las ruinas de un pueblo fantasma a pocos kilómetros de la construcción:

—Amo buscar tesoros —dice Gerry, narrando la historia _(lo que narra se ve en pantalla como un flashback)_ —Ya saben, ir a lugares antiguos a encontrar viejos objetos de valor. El otro día fui al pueblo fantasma que está a unos kilómetros al norte de aquí. Ya he ido un par de veces y ya sabía que ahí vivían muchas Mandibuzz, y nunca había tenido problemas con ellas, pero ese día, las Pokémon estaban furiosas. Noté que algunas estaban lastimadas también. Algo o alguien las debió perturbar terriblemente. Traté de acercarme para atenderlas, pero tuve que correr lejos de ellas porque empezaron a ponerse ansiosas, ¡y pronto me empezaron a perseguir y me siguieron hasta este lugar! Pero cuando llegaron aquí, se calmaron. Les encanta comer nuestras sobras después de todo. Pero el verdadero caos empezó cuando uno de nuestros Gurdurr se peleó con una de ellas: Al parecer la Mandibuzz había reclamado el área de trabajo de Gurdurr como su "territorio". Gurdurr noqueó esa Mandibuzz con facilidad, pero sus amigas se enojaron con eso, y pronto, ellas empezaron a debilitar a nuestros Pokémon y tomaron control de todo, sobretodo el control de quien se queda y quien se va: ellas bloquearon la única salida rumbo a Nimbasa, porque el camino pasa muy cerca del pueblo donde viven, y no van a poder sacarle la vuelta porque todo el lugar está rodeando. Sólo los dejarán volver a Castelia. Si intentan ir al norte, ¡los van a tratar de matar!

Al escuchar esto último, Hilbert y Dawn se ponen blancos del susto, pero se recuperan rápido y le dicen que harán todo lo posible para correr a las Mandibuzz.

—Háganlo si quieren, pero ni se molesten en llamar a la policía. Ya intentamos eso y no funcionó —les asegura Gerry

Nuestros héroes salen de la oficina, que está adentro de un pequeño remolque; mientras abren la puerta, Gerry les insiste que ellos deben quedarse, pero ellos no lo oyen. Momentáneamente, se olvidaron de la parvada que estaba llegando. Y una vez afuera, Hilbert se acuerda, y se lanza pecho tierra por unos segundos, hasta que Dawn se da cuenta que no hay ninguna Mandibuzz cerca; todas parecen estar simplemente vigilando.

Hilbert está muy frustrado, y se queja sobre lo «improbable y rara» que es su situación:

—¡Es como si estuviéramos en una pésima caricatura! O peor, un pésimo y muy mal escrito fanf-…—él dice, pero Dawn lo interrumpe.

—Vamos, ¡no hay que preocuparse! —ella dice

—¡Dices eso todo el bendito tiempo! —él responde. Él entonces toma la gorra de ella de su bolso, se la pone y comienza a imitarla:

—«¡No te preocupes Hilbert! ¡Sólo son un montón de zopilotes sedientos de sangre! ¡No te preocupes Hilbert! ¡Sólo estamos a 50 grados aquí afuera! ¡No te preocupes Hilbert! ¡Tu pelo volverá a crecer! ¡Todo está bien si sonríes! ¡Todo el mundo es color de rosa! ¡Felicidad y Poffins para todos!»

Dawn se enfurece y toma la gorra de Hilbert y lo imita también:

—«¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? Bah, ¡vale queso! Cualquier hora es perfecta para dormir como un Snorlax. Oh, pero como no estoy dormido, sólo estoy pensando en atascarme de enchiladas suizas, en BATALLAS, o asustándome sobre cualquier cosa. Sí, sí, ¡Sal Pikachu! ¡Haz lo que se te pegue la regalada gana para correr a estos pájaros!»

Después de esto, ellos siguen discutiendo hasta que Hilbert ve que las Mandibuzz están acercándose. Dawn vuelve a mencionar el «hábito» de Hilbert de dejar que sus Pokémon se manejen solos en batalla, y Hilbert entonces recuerda que apenas hace unos minutos había corrido a algunos Mandibuzz con el Atactrueno de Pikachu. Hilbert se da cuenta que lo único que tienen que hacer es espantar a todas para que no quieran regresar.

Él interrumpe la discusión y saca a la Pokémon de nuevo, y los dos corren a buscar el lugar donde estén la mayoría de las Mandibuzz. Dawn al principio sigue molesta, pero ella también decide sacar a su Piplup y su Snivy. Cuándo éste último sale, ella se da cuenta que no ha planeado lo que ella y Snivy harán en su siguiente Musical.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Después de correr algunos de metros, Hilbert se da cuenta que las Mandibuzz han dejado de acercarse. En cambio, todas las Pokémon vuelan hacia una especie de "claro" en el centro de la zona, entre algunas altas estructuras de acero, incluyendo las que estaban bloqueando la salida. Él entonces le dice a su compañera que es su oportunidad para dejar el lugar y continuar su camino, pero Dawn le dice que no dé por sentado que las Pokémon no volverán. Hilbert ve lógica en eso, y dándose cuenta del silencio en el que se quedó el lugar, no puede evitar murmurar que algo anda peor que cuando llegaron.

Nuestros héroes se quedan en silencio por unos segundos. Entonces, Pikachu escucha algo en la distancia. Ella le hace señas a Hilbert, Dawn, y sus Pokémon para que la sigan.

Toda la parvada se ha reunido alrededor de un contenedor de basura que está casi vacío. Una Vullaby encuentra un sándwich a medio comer e intenta terminárselo, pero otra Vullaby más grande se lo quita de la boca y se lo traga, haciendo que la Vullaby más pequeña se enoje. La grande le pega en la cabeza con una cáscara de plátano, haciendo que la pequeña se enfurezca y pelee con la grande.

En este momento llegan nuestros héroes. Viéndolos como amenaza, las Mandibuzz voltean a verlos y se preparan para una batalla, excepto por las Vullaby que están peleando adentro del contenedor.

Aprovechando que al parecer todas las Mandibuzz están reunidas en un mismo lugar, Hilbert le dice a Pikachu que las espante: la Pokémon suelta un fuerte Atactrueno que hace que casi todas las Mandibuzz escapen, excepto las tres más grandes de la parvada.

Las Vullaby también salen del contenedor cuando ven lo que pasa, pero mientras vuelan con gran dificultad por sus pequeñas alas, la grande le da un zape a la chica, y las dos pierden el balance y se tienen que detener en una viga muy alta cerca del contenedor. Ambas se ven asustadas, pero cuando ven abajo hacia el contenedor, recuerdan que estaban por pelear. La grande es golpeada primero por la pequeña con Ataque Fatuo, pero hace poco daño y la grande usa Ataque Furia

Mientras tanto, en el suelo, las tres Mandibuzz se paran en las orillas del contenedor. La que está en medio ataca con Corte Aéreo*, pero Pikachu evade y carga el Atactrueno que, sin embargo, explota en el aire cuando choca con el Pulso Obscuro* de la Mandibuzz de la izquierda. Dawn llama a Piplup y le ordena que use Escaldar, quemando a la de la derecha, que responde usando Remolino, rápidamente mandando lejos al Pokémon. Ella tiene que sacar a Snivy y le ordena que use Constricción** en la que está lastimada, pero las otras intentan atacar. En ese momento llega corriendo Piplup, y Dawn le ordena que use Rayo de Hielo, congelando a una de las Pokémon, pero con el fuerte calor, el hielo en que ellas quedan cubiertas se derrite rápidamente. Hilbert entonces le ordena a Pikachu que use Electrobola. El ataque funciona con gran potencia, derritiendo pero lesionando gravemente a la Mandibuzz congelada, y obligándola a huir, dejando sólo dos Mandibuzz en pie.

Arriba, las Vullaby siguen pelando, aunque ambas están ya exhaustas. La Vullaby pequeña usa Desplumar, mientras que la grande evade y usa Halago*, confundiendo a la Pokémon. La grande entonces usa Ataque Furia de nuevo y lanza a Vullaby hacia abajo.

Y abajo, Snivy ha logrado seguir con la Constricción de Mandibuzz, pero la Pokémon, aún con esa desventaja, sigue tratando de pelear, forzando su ala para liberarse y usar Corte Aéreo. Simultáneamente, la otra está peleando con Pikachu. Hilbert le ordena que use Electrobola una vez más, y la Pokémon Ratón comienza a cargar el ataque, pero ella voltea a ver a las Vullaby peleando y ve a la Vullaby pequeña caer, por lo que en lugar de atacar, ella corre a rescatar a la Pokémon saltando en el aire y tomándola con el cuerpo. Cuando ambas están seguras, la Mandibuzz usa Pulso Obscuro, lastimando a las dos.

—¿¡Cómo puedes hacerle eso a una de las tuyas?! —exclama Hilbert, quien después de esto ve como la Vullaby responde usando Ataque Furia. Entonces la otra Mandibuzz usa Ataque Fatuo en Vullaby, dejando a Snivy de lado. Para evitar que la Pokémon, una Vullaby más pequeña de lo normal, se lastime, Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu que la quite y la traiga junto a él y que cuando ya esté fuera de peligro use Atactrueno. Pikachu acata las órdenes y ambas Pokémon son lastimadas gravemente y se ven obligadas a huir también.

—¡Eso es! Ahora sólo hay que decirle a Gerry que las invasoras se han ido y podremos continuar —dice Hilbert

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Gerry sale de su oficina y le dice a nuestros héroes que los trabajadores les ayudarán con los Pokémon.

—Ya espantamos a los Pokémon —responde Dawn

—Y también derrotamos a unas tres Mandibuzz muy grandes —dice Hilbert, mientras cura a Vullaby con una Poción —Creo que esas eran las 'hembras alfa'. Y ahora que ya no están, me parece que nos tenemos que ir

—¡Lo único que hicieron fue enojarlas más! —contesta Gerry —Ellas viven de nuestro miedo. Hacerles frente fue lo primero que hicimos, ¡y mira como quedamos! Ellas van a volver en cualquier momento.

Decenas de trabajadores salen de sus vehículos y se acercan con Gerry para pedirle instrucciones. Él les dice que por ahora hay que tratar de continuar y seguir soportando a las Mandibuzz. Ellos muestran molestia, mientras que Hilbert y Dawn se ven pensativos y frustrados.

—Chale, tantos problemas en un día hacen que me de hambre. No hemos podido ni desayunar. La cafetería estuvo cerrada todo el día —dice uno de los trabajadores mientras saca un sándwich —Ya no hay _diotra_. Me lo voy a tener que comer aquí

En el momento en que el trabajador intenta morder el sándwich, todos sus contenidos se resbalan y caen en el suelo. Y Vullaby, aún hambrienta, salta de los brazos de Hilbert, quien la estaba curando, y corre a comerlos. Cuando él la ve haciendo esto, se le ocurre una idea: él recuerda que Gerry les dijo que a la parvada le encanta comer las sobras, y también recuerda que el contenedor donde estaban todas reunidas lucía casi vacío. De esa forma el idea un plan.

—Ya hiciste mucho hoy, joven —dice Gerry —No queda más que resistirnos

—No, no, no. Yo creo que es buena idea —insiste Hilbert —Hay que dividirnos en dos equipos; unos vamos a distraer a los Mandibuzz cuando lleguen, y los otros van a hacer sobras de comida para dárselas a las Pokémon.

Hilbert le dice a Dawn que como ella es buena cocinando ella debería ayudar en la cafetería con lo de las sobras, mientras él se queda a esperar a las Mandibuzz.

—Clásico. La mujer se queda en la cocina —dice Dawn. Ella aún sigue molesta con la forma en la que Hilbert se comportó antes de la última batalla

—A mí tampoco me gusta cómo suena, pero yo muy apenas puedo hacer una sopa instantánea —él le dice —Necesito que ayudes a hacer comida para los albañiles. Sírveles más de lo que puedan comer para que sobre mucho. Eso lo vamos a poner en un contenedor. Sacamos el contenedor de aquí y las Mandibuzz se irán persiguiendo la comida.

—Está bien —ella dice, después de pensarlo un momento —Todos los que tengan hambre, síganme a la cafetería. Los que puedan aguantar un poco más sin comer, quédense con Hilbert.

Dawn entonces dirige a todos los trabajadores hambrientos a la cafetería del lugar, que consiste de un gran toldo blanco con una cocina y mesas adentro.

Hilbert le pide a Gerry que acompañe a Dawn en la cocina, y le dice que él se encargará de la segunda fase del plan. Gerry le entrega un walkie-talkie a Hilbert y se marcha.

Y como Gerry dijo, las Mandibuzz empiezan a regresar. Al menos 30 de ellas se hacen presentes, incluyendo la Vullaby grande que estaba peleando con la Vullaby que ahora está del lado de Hilbert, y las tres líderes que Pikachu había forzado a huir previamente. Hilbert le dice a Pikachu que se concentre en las líderes. Piplup también decidió unirse al equipo de Hilbert, y la Vullaby pequeña también quiere pelear. Todos los trabajadores que se quedaron sacan a sus Gurdurr, de los cuales hay doce.

Una de las líderes reconoce a uno de los Gurdurr como el Pokémon con quien ella había peleado por territorio, y ataca con Pulso Obscuro, pero el Pokémon especie Musculoso aguanta y usa Karatazo*, dañando moderadamente a la oponente que contesta con Desplume, que en cambio daña fuertemente a Gurdurr.

Hilbert le ordena a Pikachu que use Electrobola en esa Mandibuzz, mientras todos los demás Gurdurr usan Corpulencia para subir sus estadísticas de ataque y defensa.

La Vullaby grande encuentra a la pequeña y las dos continúan su batalla. Esta vez, la pequeña logra ganar noqueando a la grande usando Ataque Furia seguido de Ataque Fatuo que golpea al contrincante de forma crítica. Hilbert la ve y se impresiona mucho con la pequeña Pokémon que de inmediato regresa hacia él.

Mientras tanto, Gerry y Snivy le están ayudando a Dawn a preparar el almuerzo para los muchos trabajadores hambrientos. Para maximizar la cantidad de sobras, ellos deciden hacer un almuerzo de tres tiempos; Snivy ayuda a cocinar y servir las entradas con la ayuda de su Látigo Cepa, mientras Gerry y Dawn tienen además la compañía de otros cocineros para terminar los platos fuertes y los postres.

Cada plato de entrada es lo suficientemente grande como para ser el plato fuerte, por lo que un trabajador pregunta por qué tanta comida. Dawn entonces les dice a los trabajadores que todo lo que dejen se lo darán a las Mandibuzz.

Afuera, los Gurdurr están resistiendo los ataques de las Mandibuzz. Pikachu y Piplup han ayudado bien; la Estática de Pikachu logró paralizar a algunas, mientras que Piplup ha usado su Rayo de Hielo para ir frenando el movimiento de las Pokémon. Los Gurdurr también logran rodear a las Pokémon, y Pikachu amenaza haciendo chispas cuando una de ellas trata de volar.

Hilbert se da cuenta que han controlado con éxito a la parvada, y decide que es hora del segundo paso del plan, así que saca el walkie-talkie y llama a Gerry:

—Hemos encerrado a la parvada. Coman la comida, pero dejen algo. Todas las sobras las van a poner en el contenedor con ruedas más grande que encuentren —él dice.

—Muy bien, ya estamos por acabar. Después de eso, ¿qué sigue? —contesta Gerry

—Tiene que remolcar el contenedor con una camioneta. Nosotros vamos a dirigir a las Mandibuzz hacia ella. Ellas van a ver las sobras y no van a dudar en seguirlas. Usted maneje hasta el pueblo donde dice que las halló, deje el contenedor ahí y regrese.

Gerry entonces llama a un par de trabajadores y les dice que tienen que remolcar el contenedor.

Mientras, Hilbert les dice a los trabajadores que tienen que mover a las Mandibuzz. Entonces los trabajadores le ordenan a los Gurdurr a que guíen a las Pokémon hacia la cafetería, donde espera Gerry con la camioneta. Como dijo Hilbert, las Mandibuzz se emocionan al ver las sobras.

Hilbert le dice a los trabajadores que suelten a las Pokémon: los Gurdurr se apartan y las Mandibuzz están libres. Gerry entonces arranca y maneja hacia el norte rumbo al pueblo fantasma. Y de igual manera, como Hilbert predijo, todas las Mandibuzz fueron siguiendo la camioneta. El camino está ahora desbloqueado y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad en el sitio de construcción. Viendo el peligro alejándose, todos celebran.

Hay una transición. Gerry vuelve sin el contenedor y le agradece a Hilbert por su ayuda.

—Las Mandibuzz se pusieron muy felices. Ahora creo que sólo hay que ir a dejarles sobras de vez en cuando para que sigan igual —él dice

—No fui sólo yo —responde Hilbert —Dawn me apoyó a mí, y los ayudó a ustedes. Sin ella no hubieran hecho tanta comida

—Ay, pero si no hice nada —dice Dawn

—Me has aguantado desde que salimos de Nuvema —le dice Hilbert —Me porté mal hace rato. No debí aPerdóname, de verdad.

—Todos nos ponemos así de vez en cuando. Yo también me porté mal —ella dice —No te preocupes.

—Me gusta cuando dices eso. Lo dices mucho, pero puedo ver que de verdad estás segura de ti misma cuando lo haces —Hilbert concluye

Justo después de esto, la pequeña Pokémon trata de atraer la atención de Hilbert. Él se sorprende de que Vullaby se quedara, y le pregunta si es que ella no quiere volver con la parvada, a lo que ella asiente.

—Creo que quiere viajar contigo —dice Dawn

—¿Es eso cierto Vullaby? —pregunta Hilbert a la Pokémon, quien asiente de nuevo. Hilbert entonces saca una Pokébola y Vullaby fácilmente se deja capturar por ella.

Dawn felicita a Hilbert por su captura, y después le dice a Snivy que el Musical en la Zona Desierto será pronto y que tienen que prepararse para él. Ella dice que trabajarán en su rutina tan pronto como lleguen.

El narrador cierra el episodio, diciendo que espera que la nueva Vullaby de Hilbert le sea de gran ayuda como nueva compañera en su viaje, y esperando que Dawn pueda prepararse bien para su siguiente desafío.

«Esta historia continuará»

* * *

—Ending: Pockettaari Monsutaari

—Preview del siguiente episodio: "¡Esta es la Zona Desierto! ¡Hora de bailar!"

Dawn: —¡Muy bien, Snivy! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡La Zona Desierto! Y mira nada más quien está aquí… ¡Hola May!

May: —¡Dawn! ¿Estás lista para el Musical? ¡Ya solo quedan unos días! Y por supuesto que nosotros estamos listos. ¿Verdad, Scraggy?

Scraggy: (sin pensar) —Scraaaa-

May: —Ay, por favor… ¡Muestra algo de entusiasmo!

Bianca: Yo y Musharna estamos más que listas. ¡Por nosotras ni se apuren!

May y Dawn: —¿¡Bianca?!

Bianca: Es mi nombre. No lo gasten.

May: ¿Qué te pasó? No eras así

Bianca: Ustedes no saben cómo era… ¡Pero lo que sí deben saber es que vengo con todo el FUA!

May y Dawn: —¡Nos urge ensayar! No se pierdan el siguiente episodio: "¡Esta es la Zona Desierto! ¡Hora de bailar!"

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

Desplumar = Picoteo. Traducción propia, porque Picoteo se puede confundir con Picotazo.

Corte Aéreo = Tajo Aéreo

Pulso Obscuro = Pulso Umbrío

Constricción = Repetición (Constricción). El nombre de este ataque en Latinoamérica es Envoltura, pero esa traducción no me agrada. La traducción correcta, Constricción, sólo se usa desde la sexta generación. Como este es un trabajo basado en la quinta, lo correcto sería decir "Repetición" pero eso me agrada menos. Entonces, me tomé la libertad de ponerle "Constricción".

Igual que con el 12, este episodio no me gusta mucho. Recuerdo que batallé para escribirlo (aunque no batallé tanto como con el 17… ese me tomó como un mes). Todavía hoy tuve que hacerle más cambios, y aun así me parece algo complicado de seguir. Es muy largo y no pasan muchas cosas importantes.

Si tienen problemas con la claridad, por favor discúlpenme. Lo que viene está mucho mejor.

De igual forma, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	15. BW15

BW15: ¡Esta es la Zona Desierto! ¡Hora de bailar!

* * *

—Cold Open—

Es de noche, y nuestros héroes acaban de llegar a la Zona Desierto.

A pesar de lo que su nombre infiere, la Zona Desierto es en realidad una ciudad grande con muchos hoteles y casinos de lujo. Dawn está muy emocionada, y está buscando el hotel donde está el auditorio donde se llevará a cabo el Musical: "La Ilusión". Sin embargo, Hilbert se ve algo nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hilbert? —pregunta Dawn

—No, nada. Un poco de nervios… es que esta ciudad no es muy segura que digamos. No quiero que nos metamos en problemas. Me preocupa tu seguridad… —dice Hilbert, quién se da cuenta de lo último que ha dicho y se sonroja

—¿De veras te preocupas tanto por mí? —dice Dawn, con algo de sorpresa en su tono de voz

—Éste… digo, pues... Digo, aquí hay rateros, o alguien nos puede estafar… Y yo dije que te guiaría por la región…

—Mientras no nos separemos y tomemos las precauciones necesarias nada tiene que salir mal.

El par entra a un Centro Pokémon; sus instalaciones se encuentran dentro de un alto edificio cubierto de luces de neón. Adentro, Dawn busca el lugar donde se encuentra el hotel en un mapa de la ciudad, y justo cuando lo encuentra, ella escucha una voz familiar llegando por la puerta: es May entrando junto con Drew.

Los dos saludan a nuestros héroes, y después es Hilbert quien le pregunta a May si ella y sus Pokémon están listos para el Musical. Ella entonces tiene un pequeño flashback en el que recuerda que le dijo a Dawn que usaría a Scraggy para el evento, y se da cuenta que ella no ha practicado en lo absoluto.

—Eh… ¡Sí! Estamos… éste… ¡Estamos completamente listos! ¡Scraggy y yo podríamos salir a escena en este instante! —ella dice —¿Y qué tal tú, Dawn?

—«Oh no, yo no he practicado nada con Snivy» —ella piensa —Sí... eh, estamos completamente listas, ¡y podría enseñarte nuestros movimientos ahorita también!

Ambas quedan con un visible nerviosismo en sus rostros.

—«¿Por qué le mentí?» —Dawn piensa

—«¿Por qué no le dije la verdad?» —piensa May

—«¿Por qué le pregunté sobre el Musical?… No es como si estuviera demasiado interesado» —piensa Hilbert.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Bianca Juniper y su Musharna caminan en lo que parece ser uno de los barrios más bajos de la Zona Desierto. Ella está totalmente perdida y se ve preocupada, pero esto es más por querer ganar el Musical que por otra cosa.

—Éste tiene que ser nuestro —ella le dice a su Musharna —La última vez fuimos humilladas. Ahora van a ver todos lo bien que saldremos.

En ese momento, un hombre parado en un callejón ve a Bianca caminando con la Pokémon. El hombre se ve de al menos treinta años, viste una chamarra gris, pantalones negros, un par de tenis blancos, una gorra azul y usa lentes de sol.

—«Una Musharna… perfecto para pagarle la deuda al sujeto del casino» —él piensa.

El hombre se pone en frente de la coordinadora, haciendo que ella pegue un grito por el susto. Entonces saca una pistola de donde él dispara una red que atrapa a Musharna, y logra correr con la Pokémon obligada a flotar con él. Bianca se ve paralizada por instantes, pero ella luego intenta perseguirlo.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Rocket está sentado en una parada de autobús en una calle aledaña. Ellos están disfrazados, vistiendo camisas y corbatas. Jessie y James están culpando a Meowth por hacer que los despidieran de su último empleo en un restaurante.

—¡Lo único que hice fue pedirle que nos subieran el sueldo! —dice Meowth

—Amenazaste al chef con tus garras cuando te dijo que 'no' por la _chorrocentésima_ vez —dice James

—Te debieron despedir nada más a ti —dice Jessie —y tú no debiste defenderlo, James

—Pero el chef traía el sartén y el cuchillo en la mano. Capaz y se lo echaba pa' hacer unos tamales

—Y yo no debí defenderte a ti tampoco. ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Inmediatamente después, Jessie ve al ladrón corriendo con la Musharna. Diciéndole a sus compañeros que «[tendrán] que hacer un trabajo sucio», ella saca a su Woobat.

El Woobat se pone en frente del camino del ladrón y Jessie le ordena que use Ráfaga, lo que tumba al hombre. James entonces saca a Yamask para ayudarle a Jessie, pero el ladrón también saca a su Pokémon, un Watchog.

Watchog intenta Taclear a Yamask pero como éste es tipo Fantasma, el ataque falla. En cambio, Yamask usa Fuego Fatuo, quemando al oponente, y Woobat ahora usa Aire Cortante. Watchog trata contraatacar con una Mordida a Yamask, pero Woobat sigue en la pelea y le gana con Sello Corazón, forzando al ladrón a huir de la escena con su Pokémon herido, y dejando a Musharna atrapada en la red.

El Equipo Rocket trata de hacerse cargo de la Pokémon, pero en eso llega corriendo Bianca, quien les agradece por su "ayuda", y antes de que ellos puedan decir algo, ella saca un fajo de billetes de su mochila y se los da como recompensa. Ellos entonces aceptan felices el dinero, y Jessie reconoce a la coordinadora.

—Un momento… ¿No eres tú Bianca Juniper, la coordinadora Pokémon? —ella dice, haciendo que Bianca se presente más formalmente.

—¿Qué se le ocurrió a esta zonza? —le pregunta Meowth a James en voz baja

—No sé, pero vamos a ver si es algo bueno —él le responde.

A Jessie se le ha ocurrido una buena manera de involucrarse en los Musicales sin competir ella misma y a la vez de sacar una ganancia:

—Señorita Juniper, verá, somos un equipo de productores, miembros de una importante agencia de talentos. Mi nombre es Jess…ica, y éstos son mis compañeros Ja…son y Me…Mitch. Vimos su presentación en el Musical de Nacrene y quedamos muy impresionados. Íbamos de camino al hotel "La Ilusión" donde esperábamos encontrarla y ofrecerle un contrato muy lucrativo. Queremos ser sus representantes —le dice "Jessica" a Bianca.

Ella continúa diciéndole que le conseguirán muchos patrocinadores y le asegura que la harán «asquerosamente rica y famosa», prometiéndole que se convertirá en la próxima "PokéIdol". Bianca está entendiblemente impresionada con lo que "Jessica" le dice y piensa que ser una coordinadora profesional sería buena idea.

—«Ya he viajado mucho, pero todavía no soy tan reconocida como me gustaría. Si me hago profesional podré estar arriba de los demás» —ella piensa, y a continuación acepta la oferta.

—¿Podríamos hablar en privado un momento? —"Jason" le pregunta a "Jessica", jalándola lejos de Bianca —¿¡Se te salieron todas las tuercas o qué?! —él sigue

—Ay, por favor. Ésta podría ser la mejor cubierta que podamos conseguir —ella responde —Piénsalo: le construimos la carrera a esta chamaquita, y así ya no tendremos hambre. Y detrás de escenas, estafamos a otros coordinadores que se vean mensitos y así sacamos algo para Giovanni.

—Esto no es para nada lo que pensé que haríamos aquí en Unova —le dice James a Meowth cuando Jessie vuelve con Bianca actuando con su nuevo personaje.

—Me hubiera quedado en Kanto con el Wobbuffet. Nuestro jefecito nos va a mandar de patitas a la calle cuando se dé cuenta de todo esto.

Hay una transición. Hilbert, Dawn, May y Drew están en el hotel.

Dawn y May están muy preocupadas sobre sus rutinas. Ya saben qué canción será usada en el Musical, pero no están seguras de cómo debe ser su performance.

—«La canción es como de jazz, pero, ¿qué debería usar? ¿Cómo va a bailar Snivy? A lo mejor algo con el Látigo Cepa puede funcionar» —piensa Dawn mientras hace apuntes en una libreta, estando sentada en un sillón del lobby. Frente a ella pasa May:

—«Scraggy puede usar su Contoneo mientras baila… pero se puede poner muy molesto si dura mucho así… Podría hacer que rompa algo con Karatazo…» —ella piensa

En ese momento, Bianca llega con el Equipo Rocket al hotel. Ambas se ven a la cara desde lejos; Dawn entonces recuerda lo triste que ella se puso cuando perdió en el Musical de Nacrene y se levanta para ir a hablarle, pero ella entonces frunce el ceño y la evita.

—«¿Qué se cree esa chavita? Me iba a disculpar por lo que pasó pero ya no» —Dawn piensa

—«Esa brujita y su pingüino sangrón… apuesto a que ella se echa un chorro de dinero en puro tinte. Ni de chiste ese pelo es azul natural… aunque quizás debería intentar hablar con ella, pero…» —piensa Bianca, pero es interrumpida por "Jessica".

El "grupo de representantes" llevan a Bianca al casino y se sientan en una mesa adentro. Un guardia de seguridad les dice que Bianca es muy joven para jugar, pero ellos le aseguran que no van a jugar a nada. "Jessica" entonces abre un portafolio y le entrega a Bianca un contrato. En ese momento James y Meowth se miran a los ojos, preguntándose en su mente de dónde sacó Jessie el contrato o si ella ya había planeado esta situación con anticipación.

La cámara ahora se enfoca en una de las tragamonedas adyacentes, donde está el ladrón que vimos antes, tomando un vaso de whisky y gastando el poco dinero que tiene para ver si puede ganarse el premio mayor. Tras perder otra vez, el hombre se voltea y ve a Bianca sentada con su "grupo de representantes", y al reconocerlos se ríe en silencio.

—Esta vez me quedo con ese Pokémon —él murmura.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Dawn le dice a Hilbert que no ha practicado en lo absoluto con su Snivy, comentando además que ella tan sólo acaba de terminar «la planeación de su acto» y que «quizás tenga que hacer varias modificaciones». Hilbert le pregunta por qué dijo que estaría lista, y ella responde que pensó que sería vergonzoso si May lo supiera, viendo que el Musical será en unos pocos días, y sabiendo que ella es «excelente» en el ámbito.

—Por favor no le vayas a decir nada. Me moriría de la pena —dice Dawn

—Está bien. No le diré —le dice Hilbert.

—Perfecto. Yo iré al campo de batalla que está atrás y me tomaré un rato. Me llevaré algo de comer, pero tú puedes acompañar a May y Drew en la cena.

Hay una transición. Hilbert está cenando en el restaurante del hotel con May y Drew y sus Pokémon. Cuando la cámara se enfoca en ellos, vemos que están por terminar de comer y que están charlando:

—¡No puede ser! —dice May —Ya vamos a acabar y apenas me doy cuenta que Dawn no nos está acompañando. Hilbert, ¿de casualidad sabes dónde está?

—Éste… ella está en… el gimnasio del hotel —él responde

—¿Gimnasio? No sabía que ella le entraba a eso. ¿No sabes qué ejercicios hace?

—Eh… levanta pesas…

—¿Levanta pesas? ¿Dawn que está tan flaquita?

Hilbert ahora imagina a Dawn levantando pesas mientras Piplup la dirige como su coach, y con esto se da cuenta que eso no es lo que quería decir, pero de todas formas le afirma que es lo que ella está haciendo.

—Bien, ¡ya acabé de comer! —dice May juntando las manos y haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza— Y me tengo que ir ya. No quería decirlo en frente de Dawn, pero la verdad es que no he ensayado nada de mi rutina.

—Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste que ya estabas lista? —pregunta Drew

—Me hubiera dado muchísima vergüenza. Ella es una excelente coordinadora, y de seguro me diría algo por andar de floja.

—Y vas a ensayar en el campo de batalla de atrás, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Ahora, si me disculpan…

Hilbert, sabiendo que Dawn está ahí, trata de detener a May antes de que siquiera se levante de la mesa:

—Ah… ¿No quieres comerte un postrecito primero? —él pregunta —¡Mira nada más cuantos pasteles hay en el menú!

—¡Ay! Me encantan los pasteles, pero ahorita no puedo. Estoy tratando de quitarme un par de kilitos —ella responde

—¡P-pero tu cuerpo está perfecto así como es! —él dice. Entonces la cara de May se pone intensamente roja.

—Pues él no miente —dice Drew muy tranquilo después de verla de pies a cabeza, haciendo que May se apene aún más y le lance una fuerte cachetada a Hilbert, quien cae al piso de forma cómica. Ella entonces le ruega que la disculpe y Hilbert no puede evitar decir, con la voz cortada, que «lo [dijo] sin querer queriendo».

Mientras tanto en el casino, el ladrón, quien ya está obviamente borracho, se levanta. Él va a la mesa donde están Bianca y el Equipo Rocket; vemos que ella acaba de firmar el contrato. En ese momento el guardia que los vigila les dice amablemente que deben retirarse, pero es entonces que llega el ladrón a confrontar a James de forma directa, desafiándolo a una batalla Pokémon.

—Pierdes, y me quedo con tus Pokémon y con estas preciosuras… ¿Enten -hic- dido? —el hombre dice, tambaleándose y apuntando a Bianca y Jessie.

El guardia ahora se acerca con el hombre y lo trata de contener:

—Ok amigo, ya puedo ver que te has tomado un par de tragos de más. Yo mismo te consigo un taxi para que te vayas a casa —dice el guardia

—¡Oh – no! ¡Yo no me voy sin lo que-e es MÍO! —el ladrón ebrio le dice —¡Este menso! ¡Se rateó mi -hic- Musharna!"

—Con que sí, ¿eh? —dice el guardia dirigiéndose a James

—Al contrario. Este hombre trató de robarse ese Musharna de nuestra cliente hace un par de horas —responde él, tomando la persona de "Jason"

—Muy bien entonces —dice el guardia, ahora volteando a ver al ladrón —Lo siento, pero tendrá que seguirme. En cuanto se le pase su borrachera le tendremos que hacer algunas preguntas. Venga, por favor.

El guardia entonces intenta llevárselo pero el hombre se resiste y saca a su Watchog, mientras que el guardia manda un Herdier. El Equipo Rocket trata de irse con Bianca, pero el ladrón logra sujetar a Bianca y a Jessie de los brazos. Jessie trata de quitárselo y logra sacar a Woobat con su otro brazo, pero Bianca, asustada, se somete al instante y no intenta nada, y por el contrario teme que algo inimaginablemente malo le pueda pasar. Finalmente, Jessie se suelta:

—Que ni se te ocurra moverte un -hic- centímetro de donde estás… —dice el ladrón, mientras deja ver el mango de una navaja que saca del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Jessie se espanta y termina sentándose atrás de él, mientras que él sigue sujetando fuertemente a Bianca.

James saca a Yamask y le dice que use Fuego Fatuo, pero por error termina quemando a Herdier. El Pokémon Espíritu intenta disculparse, pero de todas formas el guardia ahora no les puede ayudar. Entonces el Watchog muerde a Woobat, dejándolo fuera de combate en un solo turno, y Yamask, débil contra los ataques tipo Siniestro* siente mucha presión.

La escena se corta y ahora vemos a May caminando al campo de batalla, mientras Hilbert la va siguiendo, tratando de convencerla de que no vaya. Pero por fortuna para él, Dawn se aparece y los saluda.

—¡Uf! Sabes, no importa. Ve a donde sea que quieras —le dice Hilbert a May

—¿A dónde vas May? —le pregunta Dawn a su amiga

—A-Al campo de batalla. Scraggy y yo vamos a ensayar

—¡Qué padre! ¡Nos encantaría verte!

—Dile la verdad —le murmura Drew a May

—Eh, ¿de qué hablan? —cuestiona Dawn.

Antes de que May pueda decir algo, se empieza a oír mucho ruido viniendo del casino; Hilbert lo reconoce como los sonidos de una batalla. El grupo entonces corre a ver qué pasa y encuentran al ladrón ebrio tomando a Bianca con su brazo y con una mujer (Jessie vestida de "Jessica") sentada a su lado, asustada, peleando contra otro hombre (James vestido de "Jason"). Ellos ven que el guardia que está presente está muy nervioso, y Hilbert piensa que deben ayudar.

Él se acerca y James y el guardia le agradecen. Entonces, el guardia se aparta un poco para hablarle a la policía, mientras que Hilbert saca a Pikachu, a quien ordena que use Ataque Rápido. Sin embargo, Watchog la evade y ella termina golpeando una pared. Watchog entonces va y usa Mordida en Pikachu y luego se mueve para Morder a Yamask, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Dawn, May y Drew se unen a la batalla sacando a Snivy, Scraggy y Roserade, respectivamente, mientras que el ladrón saca un Krookodile.

Drew le ordena a Roserade que use Paralizador en Watchog; el Snivy de Dawn intenta usar Látigo Cepa en Krookodile y el Scraggy de May usa Karatazo en el mismo Pokémon. Pero los ataques de Snivy no son lo suficientemente fuertes, aun cuando son súper efectivos, mientras que Scraggy está distraído con el sonido de las tragamonedas. Drew ahora le pide a Roserade que use Mega-Drenado* con Watchog, dejándolo muy débil. Una Electrobola de Pikachu termina incapacitando por completo al oponente. Pero justo después, Pikachu es noqueada cuando Krookodile usa Golpe de Lodo*.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Dawn y May le urgen a sus Pokémon que se concentren y respondan. Scraggy, sin embargo, ahora está distraído viendo una máquina de pachinko. Pero Snivy sí acata la petición y suelta un fuerte Látigo Cepa que empuja a Krookodile hacia la máquina, destruyéndola y enojando a Scraggy en el proceso.

Justo cuando esto pasa, la canción* que sería usada en el round de appeal del Musical suena en el sistema de sonido del casino. May recuerda que aún no ha ensayado su acto, pero entonces ella decide usar la canción para elaborar el acto mientras pelean.

Ella le ordena a Scraggy que use Contoneo, moviéndose de la forma «más suave» que pueda. Entonces el Pokémon se ilumina de rojo, frunce el ceño y se pone a bailar frente a Krookodile, que no puede evitar enojarse y a la vez confundirse. Drew entonces le ordena a Roserade que use Danza de Pétalos, pero el oponente evade, y confundido se impacta con las tragamonedas a sus lados. Cuando Dawn ve caer los pétalos, ella se da cuenta que le pueden servir como lo que piensa usar para su acto. Ella entonces le ordena a Snivy que baile la "danza rusa"; Snivy cruza sus brazos y se mueve pateando el suelo al ritmo de la canción mientras levanta y dispara los pétalos que lanzó Roserade hacia Krookodile con su Látigo Cepa.

Después de esto, como efecto secundario del ataque, Roserade se confunde y Drew se ve forzado a llamarla de regreso. En este momento, Hilbert se cuestiona si será necesario que saque a otro Pokémon para auxiliar a Dawn y May, pero después de unos momentos, viendo lo bien que se han puesto a pelear, él cree que ellas lo pueden poner todo bajo control.

La canción se repite. Krookodile está muy confundido y sigue chocando con las tragamonedas, algunas de las cuales empiezan a disparar monedas al aire. Scraggy no ha dejado de bailar, y May le ordena que intente «usar Karatazo mientras mantienes esa pose». El Pokémon obedece y golpea con un lento pero certero Karatazo al oponente, mientras que Dawn le ordena a Snivy que le lance las monedas que las tragamonedas disparan a Krookodile. Como retribución, el Pokémon intenta usar Triturar en el pequeño Pokémon Planta, pero él lo evade y, ante la gran impresión de Dawn, usa Ciclón de Hojas, y Scraggy remata con una Patada de Salto Alto, dejando fuera de combate al oponente.

En ese instante regresa el guardia junto con la Oficial Jenny. El ladrón intenta huir jalando a Jessie y Bianca, pero el guardia lo contiene y la Oficial lo esposa.

Hay una transición. Jessie (en su papel de "Jessica") le agradece enérgicamente a Dawn y May su ayuda, pero Bianca se ve más seria. Dawn saca a Piplup de su Pokébola y junto con él se acerca con ella para tratar de disculparse por haber herido a su Musharna en la final.

—Creo que lo que pasó hoy, mejor ni lo comentamos —le dice Bianca a Dawn antes de que ella hable —Pero te tengo que agradecer… y no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo…

—Bianca, yo me tengo que disculpar por lo que pasó en Nacrene —Dawn dice

—Sabes, olvida eso también. Es obvio que pasó porque tienes poca experiencia.

—¿¡QUÉ INSINUAS?!

—Fue por falta de cálculo. Todavía eres nueva en esto de la coordinada

—¡No cualquiera llega al segundo lugar en un Gran Festival! No tienes derecho de decir nada porque nunca has llegado ni a semifinales

—Al que queda en tercero lo felicitas porque no lo pudo hacer mejor. Al primero, lo ovacionas por ser el mejor. El segundo es el que se quedó corto, el que pierde.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo "perdedora"?!

Hilbert, May y Drew hacen la mirada a un lado y se alejan lentamente mientras Dawn y Bianca continúan la discusión, de la cual poco a poco vamos escuchando menos.

Hay una transición. Dawn y May se terminan de poner las piyamas y se preparan para dormir en el cuarto que están compartiendo. Dawn decide decirle a May que ella no había planeado su acto hasta esa misma noche.

—Fui al campo de batalla e intenté practicar un poco con Snivy, pero no fue sino hasta la batalla que tuve una verdadera idea de lo que Snivy y yo haremos. —ella dice —Le dije a Hilbert que no te dijera nada… y ahora me da pena

—Así que es por eso que trató de detenerme —dice May —Yo soy la que debería sentir más pena. Literal no tenía nada planeado hasta que escuché la canción en el casino…

—Creo que no hay que apenarse… esto fue una tontería de mi parte.

—De la mía también, amiga… —termina May, acompañando con un bostezo —Pero bueno, hoy estuvo pesado, y será mejor que nos durmamos ya, ¿eh? ¡Buenas noches!

—Si es cierto. Ya es muy tarde… ¡Buenas noches también!

—Oye, ¡pero espera un segundo!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Yo voy a ganar el Musical!

—Ya lo veremos...

Las chicas entonces apagan las lámparas junto a sus camas.

El narrador cierra el episodio diciendo que Dawn y May aprenderán juntas en los días previos al Musical, ayudándolas a mejorar como coordinadoras y a afianzar su amistad.

«Esta historia continuará»

* * *

—Ending: Kaze no Messeiji (Message of the Wind) - _Mensaje del Viento_

—Preview del siguiente episodio: "¡Ya empezó el Musical! ¡Dawn vs. May vs. Bianca!"

Dawn: —¡Es hora de nuestro siguiente Musical!

May: —¡Prometemos dar lo mejor de nosotras!

Bianca: —¡Y estará lleno de emoción y sorpresas!

Dawn: —¡Habrá canciones pegajosas!

May: —¡Y majestuosos movimientos!

Las tres: —amos por la victoria! ¡Ganar es nuestro sueño! No importa a dónde nos lleve el viento: ¡nuestro sueño no va a cambiar!

Bianca: ¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! "¡Ya empezó el Musical! ¡Dawn vs. May vs. Bianca!"

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

*Canción: Mauville Game Corner (Pokémon Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda)

*Siniestro; en Latinoamérica se dice tipo Oscuro (traducción literal del inglés "Dark"), pero en este caso me agrada más la traducción castellana por asemejarse más al nombre original en japonés, "Aku", que literalmente significa "Malvado".

*Mega-drenado = Megaagotar

*Golpe de Lodo = Bofetón Lodo

Disculpen la tardanza con este episodio. He estado un poco cargadito con algunas tareas de la facultad que se me han estado acumulando. Finalmente no me animé a poner la versión en inglés; sigue en mis planes ponerla, pero me falta hacer más revisiones a los capítulos, para corregir los errores de gramática y mejorar la estructura de la historia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. BW16

BW16: ¡Ya empezó el Musical! ¡Dawn vs. May vs. Bianca!

* * *

—Cold Open—

El episodio empieza con Bianca y su "equipo de representantes", quienes están negociando un contrato de publicidad con el restaurante estilo japonés en donde los "representantes" comieron cuando llegaron por vez primera a la Zona Desierto.

El dueño, de apariencia estereotípicamente asiática, les dice que Bianca tendrá que usar el logotipo del restaurante, en el vestido que llevará los colores del mismo.

—Y si nos mencionas en tu presentación, ¡les daré un quince por ciento más! —dice el dueño, hablando con un fuerte acento.

A Bianca le da pena y piensa que se verá muy mal y muy rara con el logotipo y diciendo el nombre del restaurante, pero "Jessica" la convence, diciéndole que los «contratos van a mejorar cuando [gane] más musicales».

—Supongo que todo va a estar bien —responde Bianca.

Hay un corte de escena repentino.

—No me gusta esto para nada —ella dice, estando ya parada en el backstage del teatro del hotel "La Ilusión". Junto a ella están May y Dawn; May está usando un vestido un tanto revelador, de color rojo, con escote, y detalles en dorado, mientras que Dawn usa un vestido similar al que usó en su Musical anterior, de color azul celeste, pero esta vez con varios moños color azul marino, además de llevar unos pendientes de perla. Bianca en cambio porta un vestido que, en diseño, es muy parecido al que usan las entrenadoras de la clase _Famosa_ en los juegos, pero lo extraño es la combinación de colores: vino, crema, chocolate y salmón. En su abdomen está pegado el logotipo del restaurante que la patrocina. Ella está notablemente nerviosa y apenada.

—Mira nada más lo que tienes ahí. Qué lindo… —le dice Dawn con un tono algo sarcástico, apuntando al logotipo.

—A-ah… ¡Ya quisieras estar ganando la lana que me van a dar por esto! Aparte tú pareces un algodón de azúcar.

—Al menos no parezco un plato de sopa.

May hace la mirada hacia otro lado mientras ellas se ponen a discutir, pero Julianne, la presentadora, las interrumpe antes de que su discusión se intensifique. Ella sale al escenario y abre el Musical:

—Hoy, veinticuatro coordinadores han sido aceptados para competir en este Musical, todos buscando una oportunidad para ganar el listón de la Zona Desierto. Sólo ocho pasarán a la ronda eliminatoria, y sólo uno podrá hacerse con él —ella dice mientras muestra el listón al público

—«Ese listón tiene que ser mío» —piensan las tres coordinadoras.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución-

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Hilbert, Drew y todos los Pokémon de Dawn y May que no están participando están en la platea. La Pikachu de Hilbert anima, vestida con un kimono rosa y moviendo un abanico. Sin embargo, Hilbert y Drew actúan un poco fríamente el uno con el otro.

—¿Ya viste el vestido con el que saldrá May? —le pregunta Drew a Hilbert

—Aún no —él contesta

—Mira, sé que te gusta May, pero la verdad… bueno, quizás lo mío con ella todavía no sea tan serio, pero por favor…

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Gustarme May?

—Ah, perdón. ¿Acaso ella no es lo suficientemente bonita para tí?

—No, no es eso… digo… ella es bonita y todo pero…

—Bien entonces. De todas formas yo veo que estás quedando con Dawn

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—Hacen bonita pareja ustedes dos. ¡Créeme! Tengo don para ver estas cosas.

—¡N-no, no es lo que tú crees! No… no nos llevamos así…

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Julianne anuncia a los participantes. May resulta ser la primera coordinadora en pasar. La Roserade de Drew y la Skitty y el Munchlax de May se levantan para apoyarla. Hilbert entonces intenta distraerse de lo que estaban hablando viendo con atención la presentación.

—¡La canción se llama «Viejos tiempos en el casino»! Tendrás sólo un minuto y medio. Prepara todo lo que necesites —dice Julianne.

May entonces termina de acomodar varias paredes de poliestireno formando un círculo, y también de poner unos maniquíes color plata; su Scraggy está usando una capa roja y un sombrero de copa negro. La canción empieza.

Scraggy se pone en el centro del círculo de paredes y usa su Karatazo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, mientras se mueve "suave" como lo hizo en su batalla en el casino. Cuando la canción pasa por un puente, Scraggy usa su Contoneo frente a los maniquíes, iluminándolos con una luz roja que se refleja sobre el escenario, y su acto termina a la par de la canción cuando impacta los maniquíes con su Patada de Salto Alto.

El juez Ludwig Lennon, presidente de la Asociación del Musical Pokémon, elogia el uso de la escenografía por ser creativo, ayudando correctamente a mejorar la apariencia de los movimientos, y a la vez ayudando a Snivy a incrementar las propiedades sonoras de los mismos. El presidente del Club de Fans, John Smith, también aprueba el acto, y también lo hace la Enfermera Joy de la ciudad.

Hay una transición. Brevemente se ven las apariciones de otros coordinadores y sus Pokémon. A continuación, Julianne llama a Dawn y a Snivy al escenario. El acto de Dawn también involucra el uso de muchos objetos; ella ha acomodado varias máquinas lanzadoras de pelotas de tenis, pero en lugar de pelotas, dispararán bolas llenas con confeti y lentejuelas.

Julianne le dice a Dawn que tiene que ponerse en posición, así que se va corriendo, pero al hacerlo accidentalmente patea una de las máquinas.

La canción comienza. Snivy, usando un sombrero de paja y la bufanda roja de Dawn, levanta, golpea y revienta las bolas que le van cayendo con su Látigo Cepa mientras patea el suelo bailando al compás de la melodía. Cuando llega el puente, Snivy usa Ciclón de Hojas. El Pokémon gira sobre su eje y golpea las bolas y a la vez tritura las hojas, creando una especie de nube de polvo de muchos colores. Pero cuando termina el puente, la máquina que Dawn pateó empieza a funcionar mal, lanzando las bolas cada vez más rápido. El Pokémon intenta mantener el control mientras se da vuelta, mientras que la nube se hace más grande y estando hecha de polvo él tiene que aguantar la respiración hasta que, justo cuando se acaba la canción, una bola le cae en la cabeza y hace que se caiga. Entonces el personal del teatro trae unos ventiladores para limpiar el escenario.

—En general me pareció bien, pero también me pareció ver que una de las máquinas se descompuso —dice Lennon. —Sin embargo, tengo que darles puntos porque Snivy se logró mantener en pie hasta el final.

—Me gustó mucho, pero lo último _was a little dangerous_ —dice Smith.

—Me alegra que todo haya acabado bien, pero a mí también me pareció peligroso el final, con esa nube de polvo —dice la Enfermera. —Pude notar que Snivy estuvo aguantado la respiración al final. Si se les hubiera salido de control creo que le pudo hacer daño al Pokémon y a nosotros.

Dawn hace una reverencia hacia los jueces, agradece y se marcha un poco preocupada con su Snivy.

Inmediatamente después de ella es el turno de Bianca de pasar al escenario. Ella se ve muy sonrojada por el vestido que tuvo que ponerse. Cuando llega al centro, Julianne ve el anuncio que Bianca lleva pegado en su abdomen, y se acerca con Lennon para preguntarle si los anuncios están permitidos durante un evento. En pantalla vemos brevemente al Equipo Rocket en el backstage, comiéndose las uñas en pánico. Lennon entonces abre un libro de reglas para buscar alguna norma que lo impida, pero al no encontrar ninguna, autoriza a Bianca a que continúe, con lo que los Rocket se calman, mas Bianca sigue apenada.

—N-no olviden comer un buen _tempura_ en la _Fonda Auténtica de Don Masuda_ —ella dice, nerviosa.

En el backstage, los Rocket ahora conversan:

—Hasta ahora el plan de Jessie va bien. Si a la niña le va bien nos podemos ganar un billetón—dice Meowth.

—Aun no me convence tanto esto, pero mínimo ya tenemos pa' unos tlacoyos pa' cenar a la noche —dice James

—Confía en mí —dice Jessie. —Nos vamos a ganar más que un billetón con esta chamaca.

—Sigo pensando que si el jefe nos pesca vamos a acabar vendiendo discos piratas en Tepito o _pior_ —dice James

El acto de ella es muy similar a lo que ya hizo en Nacrene, donde se llevó el aprecio de todos los jueces y de la audiencia. Sin embargo, esta vez Musharna usará escenografía, que en este caso son una serie de espejos, y hasta un instrumento: una trompeta; algo que está permitido pero no debe ser abusado.

Los jueces se preguntan qué puede hacer Musharna con la trompeta si no tiene dedos para tocarla, pero ellos se sorprenden cuando ella logra tocar algunas de las notas de la canción con una forma de poder mental. En esta ocasión, la Pokémon no puede proyectar nada más que colores en el humo que produce, pero Bianca compensa diciéndole que suelte la trompeta, use Rizo Defensa y se ruede en el escenario, acabando el acto con Sincrorruido.

Cuando termina la canción, Lennon dice que mientras le agrada lo que ellas agregaron para el acto, siente que el hecho de que éste fuera muy parecido a lo que acababa de hacer en su Musical previo le baja un poco el mérito, en especial cuando cree que esa vez lo hizo mejor, aún sin haber usado escenografía, mas sigue diciéndole que «en general estuvo bien».

Viendo tal reacción de los jueces, Bianca y Musharna regresan al backstage sintiendo que quizás no logren pasar al siguiente round.

Después de esto, Julianne anuncia que el round de appeal se ha terminado y que los coordinadores podrán descansar mientras que los jueces discuten sobre los resultados.

Hay una transición. Bianca sigue estando visiblemente preocupada, pero "Jessica" le asegura que "todo está bien". Mientras, "Jason" y "Mitch" cuentan el dinero que recibieron de Don Masuda. Dawn también se ve algo nerviosa, pero trata de motivarse mentalmente repitiendo que «no debe preocuparse». Por el otro lado, May se ve muy tranquila y segura de que pasará.

El descanso concluye y Julianne anuncia los resultados uno por uno: May queda en segundo lugar, mientras que Dawn termina en sexto y Bianca logró pasar en octavo. Las dos que estaban preocupadas sienten alivio al principio, pero tras repasar el diagrama de la ronda, ambas se dan cuenta que si ganan los cuartos de final se enfrentarán en semifinales, mientras que May sólo las podría enfrentar hasta la final.

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

Julianne anuncia el inicio del round eliminatorio.

—¡Recuerden! Una sola canción será tocada por cinco minutos. El Pokémon con más encanto y salud al final gana —ella dice —Eso, si ningún Pokémon queda fuera de combate.

Bianca será la primera en pelear, y debido a que está en octavo lugar, tendrá que pelear contra el coordinador que quedó en primer lugar.

En pantalla sólo vemos brevemente algunas escenas de las batallas de Bianca, Dawn y May. Bianca logra una impresionante victoria contra el coordinador que quedó en primer lugar: un joven y su Mienfoo; Dawn le ganó a una dama y su Palpitoad, y May le ganó a un caballero y su Minccino.

Pronto, es el turno de May de ir a la semifinal contra una joven y su Gothorita. A través de más de estas escenas cortas vemos que ella tiene momentos difíciles, pero logra quitarse de encima sus debilidades usando una combinación de ataques tipo Oscuro, ganando y quedando como la primera finalista. Ni Dawn ni Bianca se perdieron un segundo de la batalla: las dos estuvieron estudiando los movimientos de Scraggy.

—Ok, chicas —dice May —Scraggy y yo estaremos esperando hasta que acabe su batalla y estaremos listos para pelear contra cualquiera de ustedes. Por ahora, ¡diviértanse!

Bianca y Dawn son llamadas al escenario.

—Y ahora, ¡descubramos quien será la segunda finalista en el Musical de hoy! —dice Julianne en su micrófono —¡Bianca Juniper y su Musharna se enfrentarán a Dawn Berlitz y su Snivy!

La anfitriona entonces se da cuenta que ambas fueron finalistas en el Musical de Nacrene:

—¡Ándale! —exclama Julianne, emocionada —Damas y caballeros, ¡parece que esta será la revancha de la final del Musical de Nacrene! ¿Será la señorita Junipier quien gane ésta vez? ¿O repetirá la señorita Berlitz?

—Uy, esta batalla va a estar buena, ¿qué no? —le dice Hilbert a Drew

—Pero claro. Bianca va directo a buscar la victoria para quitarse de encima lo de Nacrene, supongo. Estoy seguro que una revancha con Dawn es lo que más quería —él contesta —Bueno, pero a fin de cuentas dudo que alguna de ellas pueda ganarle a May. Con Scraggy, creo que ella tiene todo para ganar.

—Pues no estoy tan seguro. Si Dawn pasa, su Snivy tiene resistencia sobre Scraggy… si gana Musharna la victoria de May estará asegurada.

—Las batallas normales y las de Concurso y Musical son muy distintas. Te faltan cosas por aprender.

—Esta canción fue compuesta por un monje de ciudad Ecutreak, en la lejana Johto. La llama «Persiguiendo al perro salvaje»*—anuncia Julianne, un tanto extrañada —Éste… ése es un nombre bien raro, ¡pero la canción está muy buena! ¡Recuerden! ¡Tendrán cinco minutos! Y ahora, ¡que comience la batalla! —ella concluye.

Bianca y Dawn sacan a sus Pokémon. Los dos intentan adaptarse al rápido ritmo que lleva la canción, y es Snivy quien logra 'capturar' bien ese ritmo y pronto empieza a usar Látigo Cepa en el suelo antes de que Musharna pueda atacar; la Pokémon tiene problemas para moverse alrededor del campo.

Bianca le ordena que use su humo orínico, y la Pokémon se detiene, y ésta vez no sólo logra llenar el campo con su densa nube, sino que hasta logra proyectar un sueño. La nube se pone color gris y adentro se puede ver a un trio de Pokémon corriendo: uno es azul, otro amarillo y el otro rojo. Entronces, Musharna se pierde adentro de nube, y el público enloquece, aunque el juez Lennon piensa que el truco de la nube se ha usado mucho.

—Ok Snivy, ¡tienes que buscar cómo moverte en la nube! ¡Usa Ciclón de Hojas y dispara las hojitas con tu Látigo Cepa! —ordena Dawn.

Snivy gira sobre su propio eje y usa ambos ataques, pero parece que ninguna de las hojas impacta a Musharna, quien sigue oculta en la niebla. Dawn entonces le ordena que siga girando y que intente cruzar todo el campo para hallar a la oponente, quien en cambio usa su Sincrorruido, sobresaltando a Snivy y haciendo que pierda puntos por la fuerza del movimiento. Sin embargo, Snivy logra encontrar a Musharna gracias al ruido y él la golpea con el Látigo. Entonces, la nube empieza a disiparse y la Pokémon no logra producir más.

Bianca entonces le ordena que use su Conjuro, y Julianne y la audiencia vuelven a sorprenderse por la habilidad de Musharna de usar el ataque para «tararear» la canción. Dawn entonces le ordena a Snivy que vuelva a girar y a crear otro Ciclón de Hojas, pero el segundo Sincrorruido que emite Musharna es tan fuerte que además de impactar de forma crítica, aturde y daña fuertemente al pequeño Pokémon, pues éste pierde el equilibrio al girar, y esto provoca que se golpee a sí mismo en las patas con el látigo cepa y se caiga, consiguiendo que su barra de puntos se reduzca muy rápidamente. Debido a lo aturdido y afectado que ha quedado, Snivy no puede levantarse, por lo que se queda en el suelo hasta que su barra se vacía por completo antes de que la canción termine. Bianca es la ganadora.

Dawn se queda en shock por unos segundos, y luego recoge a Snivy, quien está demasiado mareado para siquiera ponerse de pie por propia cuenta.

—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Snivy —ella dice mientras lo llama a su Pokébola.

Ella de inmediato acepta la victoria de Bianca, y aunque piensa que Musharna no hizo demasiado y que Bianca pudo coordinar mejor sus movimientos, ella quiere ofrecerle un apretón de manos para tratar de olvidar las discusiones. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, Bianca logra ofender a Dawn:

—¡Ya era hora! Sabía que Lo siento, Dee-Dee, ¡pero este listón va a ser mío! —dice Bianca, pero al hacerlo, Dawn pierde la calma.

—«¿¡CÓMO SUPO QUE ME DECÍAN DEE-DEE EN SINNOH?!» —Dawn piensa

—«¡Ja! ¡"Dee-Dee"! Ése es buen apodo… Así le voy a decir de hoy en adelante» —piensa Bianca

—P-Pues entonces diviértete, ¡vaso de _Maruchan_ con patas! —contesta Dawn, quien luego vuelve furiosa al backstage y le dice a May que «acabe con ella».

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Dawn se siente muy mal. Ella cree que Bianca no merecía ganar la batalla por su «actitud malcriada».

En este momento le permiten a Hilbert y a Drew con los Pokémon entrar al backstage junto con los demás acompañantes de los coordinadores eliminados. Ahí se reúnen con ella para ver la final en una televisón de pantalla gigante.

La molestia de Dawn es muy visible. Ella se sienta y se cubre la cara con las manos, y segundos después se quita los pendientes y silenciosamente los deja caer al suelo. Sin embargo, después de esto ella levanta el rostro, y ve hacia la pared con una mirada seria.

—«No me debería molestar tanto, pero de veras que no quiero tener que enfrentarme a otra persona así de orgullosa» —ella piensa

—No tienes porqué sentirte así —dice Hilbert, quien llega a confortarla amistosamente poniendo su mano en su hombro—Ya sabes que aunque hayas perdido aquí no es el fin del mundo. ¡Fuiste finalista en tu región, por Dios! Ya has probado que de veras sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Dawn entonces le da la mano y le agradece. Entonces se acercan Piplup y Pikachu para unirse a sus entrenadores. Y a continuación, Julianne sale al escenario para anunciar el inicio de la final.

—Veinticuatro coordinadores han participado en este Musical, ¡pero sólo dos han llegado a la gran final! ¡Y sólo una se llevará el listón Zona Desierto! —ella dice —La canción que usarán está algo calmada pero tiene un toque tecno, ¡y fue compuesta por el mismísimo señor Ludwig aquí presente!

—No es lo que normalmente hago, pero podemos intentar con ella. La llamo «Estrellato»*. ¡Diviértanse con ella! —dice Lennon

—¡Recuerden! ¡Serán cinco minutos! Y ahora, ¡que comience la batalla!

May y Bianca van a sus posiciones y dejan salir a sus Pokémon.

Como Julianne dijo, la canción es más lenta, lo que beneficia a Musharna. Bianca piensa que su Pokémon tiene que hacer algo distinto a la estrategia que había estado aplicando hasta ahora. Mientras, May tiene problemas para que Scraggy se adapte al ritmo.

Musharna se mueve gentilmente, paseando de un lado al otro mientras usa su Conjuro, lo que sigue encantando a la audiencia y a Julianne.

Es ahora que Scraggy puede encontrar la medida correcta y camina hacia donde se mueve Musharna. De nuevo, Musharna usa su humo como ya es costumbre.

—«Esta niña y su niebla lo hacen todo mucho más difícil… Es como si su Pokémon pudiera usar cinco movimientos en lugar de cuatro… Aunque, quizás pueda aprovechar el color rosita» —piensa May —¡Scraggy! ¡Usa Ataque Fatuo! —ella ordena

Al usar el ataque, Scraggy se ilumina de un aura morada, iluminando el humo y creando un efecto visual que hace que la audiencia enloquezca una vez más. Esto causa grandes daños en Musharna, pero la Pokémon logra seguir flotando, aunque con dolor. Bianca entonces le ordena a Musharna que use su Sincrorruido, pero lo único que consigue es que Scraggy se rasque la cabeza y continúe como si nada.

—Un ataque Psíquico no afecta a un Pokémon Siniestro como Scraggy. Musharna sólo puede aprender ataques que son inútiles contra Scraggy —dice Hilbert, quien observa la batalla por una televisión en el backstage

—No creo que Bianca sea tan tonta como para dejar que Musharna sólo sepa ataques Psíquicos —dice Drew —Musharna ha estado usando sólo tres movimientos. Bianca tiene que haber hecho algún cambio para sorprender en la final… quizás…

—¡Scraggy! ¡Usa Rayo Señal*! —ordena la entrenadora.

El ataque sorprende a todos en la audiencia, y golpea con gran fuerza a Scraggy. Bianca no puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el efecto que ha tenido el movimiento.

—¿Por qué no usó eso contra Snivy? …Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo pudo Musharna aprender un ataque tipo Insecto? —cuestiona Hilbert

—Cómo lo aprendió es lo de menos —dice Drew —Ella supo guardar la sorpresa para el final. Estoy seguro que si se hubiera metido en más aprietos con Snivy sí lo hubiera usado, pero fue buena estrategia no usarlo si no era absolutamente necesario.

Bianca ahora le ordena a Musharna que use Rizo Defensa y que se posicione en medio de la nube que no ha dejado de crecer.

—¡Scraggy! ¡Busca a Musharna mientras usas tu Contoneo! ¡Muévete suavemente! —May ordena

—¡Musharna! ¡Muévete en círculos! ¡No voltees a verlo hasta que te diga! —grita Bianca

Scraggy se mueve hacia donde se está meciendo Musharna. Luego se ilumina de rojo y la mira amenazantemente. Después, tras varias vueltas, Musharna no puede evitar voltear a donde el Pokémon la observa, haciendo que ésta se detenga, se moleste, y se confunda. Pasando esto, Musharna deja de producir humo y comienza a moverse erráticamente.

May aprovecha para ordenarle a Scraggy que use su Karatazo, y si bien el ataque no logra hacer mucho daño, Musharna sí se está afectando a sí misma gracias a su confusión.

Para May, la batalla está casi decidida, por lo que decide acabar con un Ataque Fatuo. Pero contra todas las expectativas, los movimientos erráticos de Musharna logran golpear a Scraggy antes de que pueda comenzar con el ataque, tumbándolo y reduciendo sus puntos por haber perdido la concentración.

Bianca entonces le grita a Musharna, prácticamente rogando su atención para que aproveche el breve momento de desventaja de May y use su Rayo Señal. Entonces los ojos de Musharna, que se habían puesto rojos por el Contoneo, vuelven a la normalidad y la Pokémon usa el ataque, impactando duramente a Scraggy, quien no logra levantarse y pierde la totalidad de sus puntos.

Bianca ha ganado el Musical de la Zona Desierto.

En pantalla ahora vemos al Equipo Rocket abrazándose por su éxito, mientras que Bianca recibe su primer listón de Musical Pokémon.

—Creo que no te debí pedir que usaras Karatazo —le dice May a Scraggy mientas camina en el backstage hacia donde está el grupo. A pesar de que fue derrotada cuando pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, no parece haberle afectado demasiado la derrota. Por el contrario, ella va con una sonrisa.

Drew le da una rosa a May, y él, Hilbert y Dawn la felicitan por llegar lejos.

—Me hubiera encantado una batalla contigo —dice Dawn, sentada frente a ella.

—Será en otra ocasión, amiga —dice May, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dawn.

Después de esto, Dawn ve entrando al _backstage_ a Bianca y a su "equipo de representantes", y tras unos pocos pasos ahí adentro, ellos son interceptados por un grupo de ejecutivos, sorprendiendo al Equipo. Queriendo saber qué pasa, Dawn observa con atención desde donde está sentada.

Una de los ejecutivos les dice ser parte del cuerpo de mercadotecnia de la Compañía _Pokétch_ , quienes han estado buscando a una nueva modelo para promocionar el nuevo modelo que han producido, llamado el _Videomisor_ , ofreciéndoles una gran suma de dinero por permitir que Bianca aparezca en carteles y en comerciales de televisión. Atónita por la «enorme cantidad de ceros» en el contrato que la ejecutiva ofrece, "Jessica" le suplica a Bianca que lo firme.

Mientras la ve firmar, Dawn se pone a pensar.

—«Bianca, tú eres mi siguiente rival»

«Esta historia continuará»

* * *

—Ending: Kaze no Messeiji (Message of the Wind) Mensaje del Viento

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¡El gimnasio de Nimbasa está esperando! ¡Emolga la Cambiadora!»

Hilbert: —¡Al fin! Hemos llegado a Nimbasa… ¿pero dónde están N y el Equipo Plasma?

Dawn: —Ya te he dicho que no te metas con ellos. Son raros y N da miedo. Además, ¿no querías ir primero al gimnasio?

Hilbert: —Creo que tienes razón… hmm… y parece que será tipo Eléctrico. ¡A ver qué tal nos va!

Elesa: —Perfecto. Pero no creas que será tan fácil. Mis bonitos Emolga van a querer tener una pequeña plática con tus Pokémon…

Hilbert y Dawn: —¿Elesa? ¿La supermodelo? ¿Líder de gimnasio?

Ghetsis: —Y no te preocupes, Hilbert… Nosotros llegaremos muy pronto…

Hilbert: (asustado) —¿¡Qué fue eso?!

Hilbert y Dawn: ¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¡El gimnasio de Nimbasa está esperando! ¡Emolga la Cambiadora!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

Notas:

*Rayo Señal = Doble Rayo

*"Persiguiendo al perro salvaje": Batalla vs. Raiku/Entei/Suicune (Pokémon C/FR/LG/HG/SS/OR/AS)

*"Estrellato" (Stardom): Una de las canciones en los Musicales Pokémon en los juegos (Pokémon B/W/B2/W2)

Disculpen la tardanza. Ocupé noviembre y diciembre en proyectos finales, y de paso se me cruzaron las vacaciones. Trataré de tardarme menos con lo que falta. Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que pasen un excelente año.


	17. BW17

BW17: ¡El gimnasio de Nimbasa está esperando! ¡Conoce a los Cambiadores!

* * *

—Cold Opening—

El narrador abre el episodio diciéndonos que Hilbert y Dawn acaban de llegar a ciudad Nimbasa. Sigue siendo muy temprano en la mañana, y nuestros héroes han decidido desayunar en una cafetería estilo americana.

Hilbert se ve muy exhausto, con ojeras y bostezando, y lentamente sorbe café negro de una taza. Por el contrario, Dawn se ve despierta y alerta, al igual que todos los Pokémon que los acompañan.

Mientras continúa bebiendo su café, Hilbert menciona que siente que está olvidando algo acerca de la ciudad.

—Hay algo importante que íbamos a hacer aquí además de visitar el gimnasio… pero no recuerdo bien —él dice.

—¿No te iba a enviar dinero tu mamá? —pregunta Dawn

—No, no es eso

—¿Tocaba lavar la ropa?

—Tampoco… ¡Ah! ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor! —exclama Hilbert, habiendo tomado otro trago de café —Bueno, sea lo que sea, ir hoy al gimnasio a conseguir otra medalla es lo más importante, no es así, ¿muchachos? —él sigue, ahora dirigiéndose a sus Pokémon, quienes reaccionan con determinación.

Hilbert entonces se levanta y se agacha junto a donde ellos están comiendo.

—Vullaby, sé que eres la chica nueva del grupo y todo, pero creo que debes esperar un poco antes de tu primer batalla importante —le dice a la Pokémon —Necesitamos entrenar más, y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que veas cómo peleamos.

—Temporada: Pocket Monsters BW: Revolución—

—Opening: Best Wishes—

—Corte comercial—

* * *

—Primer acto—

Hilbert y Dawn están ahora en una plaza del centro de la ciudad, buscando el gimnasio en un mapa que acaban de comprar de un quiosco.

—¡Ahí está! —dice Dawn cuando lo encuentra —Pero qué raro, mira en qué lugar

—¿Un parque de diversiones? —cuestiona Hilbert cuando ve el lugar en el mapa

—Me pregunto si habrá que pagar para entrar —continúa Dawn

—Parque de diversiones… siento que tiene que ver con lo que tengo que hacer aquí…

—Pues en realidad sí… Digo, ahí está el gimnasio.

—Sabes, quizás ya había leído o visto en algún lado que el gimnasio estaba en un parque y apenas lo estoy recordando

—Eso puede ser…

—Bueno, ahora sólo tenemos que tomar el metro y bajarnos en la estación que está en frente. La estación más cercana de aquí es la Central que está a unas cuadras.

Hay una transición. Hilbert y Dawn llegan a pie a la Estación Central de Nimbasa, donde se juntan todas las líneas del metro y ferrocarril de la ciudad. Adentro hay muchas tiendas y muchas cabinas de teléfono.

Tras comprar los boletos, Hilbert ve un reloj que cuelga del techo y siente alivio al ver que aún es temprano. Él expresa que quiere partir al siguiente destino tan pronto como termine su batalla contra quien sea que sea líder del Gimnasio.

En ese momento, Dawn ve un vestido azul en el aparador de una de las tiendas al interior de la estación, y viendo también que aún es temprano, ella no duda en entrar para comprarlo y luego usarlo en un Musical. Entonces Hilbert se sienta en una banca mientras espera a que Dawn salga de la tienda.

Mientras está sentado, Hilbert voltea a ver el interior de la enorme estación y a la gente que está caminando por ahí. Pero mientras mueve su cabeza para ver alrededor, él de repente capta una figura femenina a la que comienza a seguir desde el momento en que pasa por la entrada principal. Al principio se le ve como una silueta, pero pronto la imagen se aclara y vemos a una joven que viste un chaleco negro, blusa blanca y shorts de mezclilla muy cortos y rasgados, y que además porta una gorra blanca y amarró su cabello café oscuro en una coleta.

Un par de flashbacks muy breves pasan frente a los ojos de Hilbert a medida que ella se acerca. En ellos vemos a una niña muy pequeña con cabello y cara muy parecidos a las de la joven. Él cree tener recuerdos de ella, pero no está seguro de que sea la misma persona. No obstante, Hilbert está notablemente sonrojado y su cara llega a ponerse completamente roja cuando la joven pasa justo frente a él, sin embargo, ella no se percata de que él está ahí y continúa con su camino.

Él sigue sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que ella llega a un pasillo que está notablemente vacío en comparación con el resto de la estación: es una entrada a una sección de la estación que se supone que no está en servicio. En la boca del pasillo hay un hombre de apariencia _punk_ a quien ella saluda con una seña particular, lo que intriga enormemente a Hilbert.

Hilbert se levanta de la banca y va hacia el pasillo, pero antes de llegar se ve detenido cuando un grupo de hombres vestidos con abrigos de piel, sombreros y lentes de sol pasa frente a él. Uno de ellos choca con él, y cuando el hombre cae al suelo, su abrigo se abre y rápidamente muestra la armadura del Equipo Plasma, lo que de inmediato alerta a Hilbert, aunque a la vez pretende no haber visto nada. Es en éste momento que él por fin recuerda lo que iba a hacer en Nimbasa: vería a N en la rueda del parque de diversiones, y ahí se supone que él le aclararía más acerca de sus planes.

Él entonces encuentra a Dawn al momento en que ella va saliendo de la tienda, le alerta de la presencia de Plasma, y le dice que tienen que hablar con N.

Hay una transición. Vemos a Hilbert y Dawn sentados en un vagón de metro. Ahí ellos continúan su conversación.

—Esos tipos se aparecen en todos lados —dice Dawn

—Pero tú ya sabes que no podemos dejar que sigan con lo suyo —le contesta Hilbert

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

—Tenemos que hablar con N. Él sabe todo lo que está pasando. Quizás somos los únicos con los que él ha hablado antes. Recuerda que cree que somos especiales.

—No sé… se ven más serios que el Equipo Rocket, eso sí… Aunque… ¿no se supone que vas a visitar el Gimnasio primero?

—¡Maldición! Es verdad. Y no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí. Nos hemos estado atrasando muchísimo… Los chicos y yo tendremos que ser rápidos y efectivos. Primero la batalla, luego busco a N, y tan pronto como sea posible nos vamos rumbo a Driftveil.

Hay una nueva transición. Nuestros héroes ahora están adentro del parque y en el centro de éste se encuentra un edificio enorme, color índigo y de estilo futurista: es aquí donde se encuentra el Gimnasio.

Hilbert se percata de que hay dos filas dirigiéndose a distintas entradas del edificio. Junto a él hay una placa bajo una astabandera, la cual él lee en voz alta:

—El Pabellón Kanto. Construido para la Feria Mundial de Nimbasa de 1964. Ahora sede del Gimnasio Nimbasa, el Auditorio Devon y la montaña rusa «Tornado de Gyarados»

Él entonces nota que hay una entrada que está vacía, y a medida que se va acercando se da cuenta que es la entrada al gimnasio, pero también se da cuenta de que éste está cerrado, con una nota al exterior.

—«Lo sentimos. Por el momento, la líder se encuentra ocupada» —lee Hilbert —¿Haciendo qué cosa? —él cuestiona. En ese momento un mensaje es transmitido a través de altavoces colocados a lo largo del parque.

—«La talentosa líder de gimnasio y supermodelo internacional, Elesa, se presentará en la pasarela en unos minutos más en el Auditorio Devon» —dice una voz masculina

—Supermodelo y líder, entonces —se dice Hilbert —Abrá que ir al evento, a ver si podemos hablar con ella en cuanto acabe.

Mientras tanto, vemos a los miembros del Equipo Plasma que estaban en la estación hablando por teléfono en una de las cabinas. Ellos se están comunicando con Lord Ghetsis, quien se encuentra en el asiento del copiloto de un sedán negro de lujo, y está contestando a través de un celular que está notablemente pequeño y dañado.

—¿Cómo está Lord N? ¿Lo han visto? —les pregunta Ghetsis

—En estos momentos debe estar caminando rumbo al parque de la vieja Feria Mundial —dice uno de los reclutas, con voz seria y neutra.

—¡Simón! El parque acá con la rueda de la fortuna, y la montaña rusa que está acá bien chin… —dice otro de los miembros que acompañan, pero el primer recluta lo interrumpe dándole un bofetón con un guante.

—¿No pudieron continuar siguiéndolo para asegurarse de que llegue a salvo? —pregunta Ghetsis

—Lo lamentamos, pero no hemos podido seguirlo de la misma forma que lo hemos hecho el resto del viaje. En la ciudad nos ha sido más difícil evitar que nos note —contesta el primer recluta —Pero sabemos bien su rumbo. Lord N no ha pasado por peligros y confiamos en que llegará a su destino en cuestión de minutos y sin mayor problema, mi Lord.

—Entiendo —dice Ghetsis, sorpresivamente calmado —Después de todo, no queremos que él se dé cuenta que ustedes lo han estado protegiendo a sus espaldas desde la operación anterior.

—Es una lástima que esos huesos no hayan sido de un Pokémon legendario, pero no importa ya. ¿El plan sigue en pie, mi Lord?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sólo denle tiempo a Lord N para que llegue al parque. Una vez que esté dentro ya podrán buscarlo y hablar con él. Pídanle que los acompañe. Los veré con él en la entrada junto con los otros Sabios y los súbditos que hicieron el viaje con nosotros. Él ya sabe que lo veré.

—Ya _rugistes_ carn –

—Entendido, mi Lord.

Después de esto vemos que a Ghetsis le siguen decenas de camionetas de lujo en color negro, todas ellas repletas de reclutas del Equipo Plasma. Dentro de su auto, en los asientos traseros, le acompañan el sabio Gorm y otro más llamado Zinzolin, mientras que un recluta anónimo maneja el vehículo.

Una vez terminada la llamada, Ghetsis baja la ventana y arroja el celular a la carretera, para que éste sea destruido por una de las camionetas.

—A partir de este punto nos comunicaremos a través de radio —dice Ghetsis

—¿Y la policía no podrá oírnos en sus radios? —pregunta Gorm

—Lord Ghetsis ya planeó todo con gran anticipación —dice Zinzolin

—El plan requiere que la policía nos encuentre. Es mucho más fácil que ellos rastreen una conversación de radio —dice Ghetsis —Por ahora mi mayor preocupación es N. Si se entera de esto nos tendremos que ir de inmediato.

—Y perdone que esté tan preguntón hoy pero, ¿para qué queremos que la policía se de cuenta? —cuestiona Gorm

—Para que sean menos policías los que presten atención a nuestros súbditos que estarán tomando todos los Pokémon de la ciudad —dice Zinzolin (lo que dice adelante se ve en pantalla) —Los oficiales nos seguirán al parque de diversiones donde Lord Ghetsis dará su discurso. Los súbditos de mayor rango tomarán el parque, lo que atraerá más atención de su parte, y todos los demás nos ayudarán a tomar la ciudad, ocupando negocios, hogares… No olvide que usted sacará a N de la ciudad una vez concluido el discurso, mientras que Lord Ghetsis y yo comandaremos el sitio una vez que los reclutas de menor rango hayan terminado de trastocar la ciudad.

En el Auditorio, Hilbert y Dawn están presenciando el evento de pasarela de Elesa, quien está acompañada de más modelos. A Hilbert se le ve muy aburrido, pero por el otro lado Dawn está emocionada por los atuendos que se están enseñando y se imagina usándolos.

Hilbert sólo empieza a poner atención cuando Elesa llega hasta el frente de la pasarela y saca un par de Pokébolas, de donde salen dos Emolga, uno de ellos con un moño rosa para demostrar que es hembra.

—«Hasta que por fin pasa algo interesante» —piensa Hilbert, justo después de registrar al Pokémon en su Pokédex

Elesa y las demás modelos forman una fila, y tras esto ella le ordena a los Pokémon que salten y que simultáneamente usen Cambio Voltio el uno con el otro, lo que confunde a Hilbert, pues él sabe que el ataque causa daño. Sin embargo, al ser disparado al mismo tiempo, los ataques chocan en el aire soltando chispas de colores, mientras que los Pokémon no reciben daño y sólo cambian de lugares a una velocidad extraordinaria. Ellos continúan haciendo hasta que Elesa les ordena usar As Aéreo* contra el suelo de la pasarela.

A continuación, la misma voz que anunció el inicio del evento está ahora anunciando que Elesa y su diseñador de modas estarán participando en una rueda de prensa en una sala de conferencias, cuyo acceso está en el backstage del auditorio, y que habrá libre acceso al público, mas sólo los miembros de la prensa podrán hacer preguntas. Decidido, Hilbert va con Dawn a la sala para esperar a Elesa y poder hablar con ella al momento en que la rueda de prensa termine.

Hay una transición. Elesa y su diseñador, un adulto de piel muy clara, cabello teñido de lila en forma de hongo, y de traje blanco con corbata morada con puntos blancos, están sentados frente a los reporteros, quienes en conjunto hacen preguntas al azar, incoherentes y raras, como «¿cuántos pares de zapatos [tiene Elesa]?» o «¿cuántos metros mide la Torre de Radio de Johto?»: el nombre del diseñador, Shirley, es revelado cuando uno de los reporteros pregunta por qué lleva ese nombre si «normalmente es de mujer». Pero por fin, uno de los reporteros hace una pregunta más coherente:

—¿Cuáles son sus planes para esta semana? —pregunta el reportero

—Shirley y yo saldremos en un mini-tour para promover la nueva colección que saldrá el mes que viene —dice Elesa —Hoy mismo tomamos un tren a ciudad Driftveil porque mañana nos presentamos en un centro comercial, y ese mismo día volamos hasta Kanto, donde nos vamos a quedar una semana en ciudad Azulona para presentarnos en un centro comercial y dar más entrevistas.

—Eso significa que Elesita chula no va a recibir a nadie en el gimnasio hoy —dice Shirley —Y bueno, tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible, así que a los de las cámaras les digo fuchi de aquí.

Hilbert frunce el ceño fuertemente, molesto por pasar tanto tiempo esperando para que a fin de cuentas resulte que no podrá desafiar a Elesa hasta dentro de varios, varios días. Su expresión molestia rápidamente cambia a una de decepción.

Una transición pasa por la pantalla y ahora Hilbert y Dawn aparecen afuera de la entrada del gimnasio, sentados en la orilla de un jardín que circunda el enorme edificio.

—Tendremos que esperar aquí, supongo —dice Hilbert, desanimado

—¿No puedes pelear primero en el gimnasio en Driftveil? —pregunta Dawn

—Leí que se necesitan al menos tres medallas para pelear en él —él responde —¿Y tú no tienes algún Musical?

—El próximo en el que planeo participar es en ciudad Mistralton. Y para eso falta más que un buen rato…

—¿Entonces qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Entonces arriban a la escena Elesa junto a Shirley, quienes llegan diciendo que deben poner otro letrero para avisar que no estarán en la ciudad por «al menos diez días». Para no desaprovechar el momento, Hilbert salta frente a ella para pedirle una batalla rápida antes de que ella tenga que partir.

Mientras tanto, el convoy Equipo Plasma sigue sobre una autopista y ya se puede ver a la ciudad de Nimbasa en la cercanía. Viendo el interior de algunos de los autos, se puede notar que los reclutas tienen todo lo necesario para comenzar a robar los Pokémon de la población. Sin embargo, Ghetsis les dice que no pueden comenzar hasta que él llegue al Parque, y les explica a los otros Sabios que le acompañan que lo hace para asegurarse de que N no vea el sitio que efectuarán los demás miembros de la organización.

—¿Pero por qué es tan importante que Lord N no vea nada de lo que haremos aquí? —pregunta Gorm —No es como si nunca hubiera visto algo como esto antes.

—Esto no será nada parecido a lo que hemos hecho antes —dice Ghetsis —En ésta ocasión tendremos a muchos más súbditos en acción, y los de más bajo rango aún no saben mucho de comportarse, con ese lenguaje y con ese carácter que tienen de seguro habrá mucho caos, pero es necesario que adquieran experiencia. Además, la toma del control del gobierno local no será nada limpia, eso se los aseguro. Obviamente Lord N se enterará de que tomamos la ciudad, pero no debe enterarse de la forma en que lo habremos hecho. No aceptará que nosotros tengamos que usar la violencia para llegar a nuestros fines, pero es la única forma en que podemos lidiar con estos viles usurpadores de la libertad.

—Tiene razón, Lord Ghetsis —dice Zinzolin —Lord N fue criado lejos de toda barbarie. Lo que ha visto hasta ahora no se compara con lo que pasará hoy.

—Si tiene que haber sangre, que así sea, mientras que sea para lograr nuestra justa causa, pero más vale que Lord N no vea ni una sola gota —dice Ghetsis

Siguiendo esto, la escena cambia al centro de Nimbasa, donde vemos a N abordando el metro con dirección al parque.

—«Espero con ansias ver a mi padre y a mis amigos también» —él piensa, estando sentado arriba de un vagón.

—Corte commercial—

* * *

—Segundo acto—

De regreso en la entrada del gimnasio, vemos a Hilbert rogándole a Elesa por una batalla, mostrándole sus dos medallas y sus Pokémon en el proceso, pero ella se excusa con el hecho de que tiene que tomar el tren a ciudad Driftveil en la tarde. Hilbert entonces termina por convencerla diciéndole que apenas es mediodía y que queda tiempo para una batalla. Ella entonces le pide a Shirley su opinión, a lo que él contesta que lo que dice Hilbert es cierto.

—Assh... No puedo olvidar mi responsabilidad como líder. Tipo, va a ser una pelea rápida, pero no te será nada fácil —le asegura Elesa al entrenador, aunque se nota un dejo de renuencia en su expresión.

Todos pasan al interior del gimnasio: una sala con paredes muy oscuras que son iluminadas con luces de neón de muchos colores y con un campo de batalla color cian. A falta de personal en el gimnasio, Elesa le pide a Shirley que arbitre la batalla.

—¡Muy bien, queriditos! Esta batalla va a ser de tres-contra-tres. Sólo la líder podrá cambiar Pokémon durante la batalla —dice Shirley

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama Hilbert —¿Sólo ella?

—Osea, no pensaba aceptar retos hoy y ya hice una excepción por ti, amigo —contesta Elesa —Tipo, no voy a hacer más excepciones. ¿Aceptas o _nel_?

—Ok, ¡Acepto! —él afirma

—¡Ya quedó! ¡Que empiece la batalla! —dice Shirley

Elesa decide empezar la batalla usando a su Emolga macho, mientras que Hilbert elige a Pikachu.

—«Emolga es mitad Volador, así que Pikachu no va a tener mucho problema» —piensa Hilbert

Emolga hace el primer movimiento, con Ataque Rápido, lo que sorprendentemente hace daño considerable en Pikachu. Sin embargo, la Pokémon logra recuperarse y Hilbert le ordena que use Electrobola, pero en contraste, este movimiento hace poco daño al oponente.

—Ese ataque no te va a ayudar en mucho. ¡Pikachu es mucho más lenta que Emolga! —le dice Elesa.

—¡Te falta concentración, Hilbert! ¡Pikachu puede usar ataques más fuertes! —le grita Dawn desde una grada. Junto a ella están Piplup, Snivy y Munna viendo la batalla.

Hilbert entonces le pide a Pikachu que use Atactrueno, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a cargar el ataque es golpeada por el Cambio Voltio del oponente. Entonces Emolga regresa a su Pokébola y Elesa manda al campo a su Zebstrika, cuyo porte asombra a Dawn, quien registra al Pokémon en su Dex.

Y es que el Pokémon no sólo tiene la apariencia de ser fuerte, sino que en verdad prueba ser un desafío muy complicado para Hilbert y Pikachu; el segundo intento de usar Atactrueno falla en hacer daño al rival debido a su habilidad de Pararrayos, que nulifica el daño de todos los ataques eléctricos. En cambio, Zebstrika impacta a Pikachu con Nitrocarga*, lo que la deja muy lastimada, pero ella aún mantiene las ganas de luchar.

Así, en un intento de cambiar la estrategia, Pikachu busca usar Azote sobre el contrincante, pero este usa Cambio Voltio, haciendo al Pokémon regresar con su entrenadora. Elesa entonces saca a la Emolga hembra. Viendo la necesidad de hacer daño rápido, Hilbert no espera para ordenarle a Pikachu que use Atactrueno una vez más; esta vez, el movimiento sí logra producir daño moderado en la oponente, pues éste hace que ella caiga al suelo. No obstante, la Pokémon se reincorpora y usa su As Aéreo sobre la Pokémon Ratón.

Pikachu está ahora muy lastimada, y por momentos Hilbert duda que pueda levantarse, pero ella insiste en continuar.

—¡Usa Electrobola de nuevo, Pikachu! —ordena Hilbert

—¡No te va a funcionar! —grita Elesa —¡Emolga! ¡Cambio Voltio, ahora!

Los dos ataques chocan en el aire y se genera una fuerte explosión que propulsa a las criaturas al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo del color del campo. Cuando ésta se disipa, vemos que ambas Pokémon se encuentran fuera de combate.

Mientras tanto, la policía de la ciudad ha comenzado a notar la alta cantidad de camionetas del Equipo Plasma. Todas las fuerzas policiacas en Unova han mantenido un seguimiento en las actividades de Plasma, pero hasta ahora sólo se les ha tachado de alborotadores, con la mayor parte de sus mítines, manifestaciones y robos de Pokémon siendo frustrados por los policías, la ineptitud de los reclutas más nuevos, o por el mismo N. Sin embargo, la cantidad de reclutas que han entrado hoy a la ciudad en camionetas de lujo han causado un poco de alarma extra.

—¿Ya viste cuántos van en esa camioneta, pareja? —le dice un oficial a su compañero, apuntando a una camioneta de lujo llena de reclutas de Plasma que pasa junto a ellos. Los dos están sentados en una patrulla estacionada frente a la Estación Central. Uno es blanco y pelirrojo y el otro es moreno y de cabello negro.

—Han de ser unos ocho o diez ocupantes en cada una, ¿qué no? —contesta el pelirrojo

—Y ya pasaron como cinco o seis camionetas iguales, ¿eh?

—Y con la que está pasando ahorita son siete, pareja. ¿Crees que ya sea hora de pedirle instrucciones a la Comandante?

La Oficial Jenny, quien comanda la policía de la ciudad, sólo les dice que se mantengan alerta y que usen la radio para ver si pueden rastrear alguna transmisión. Los oficiales obedecen y buscan una señal.

La escena se corta y ahora aparecen los sabios en su respectiva camioneta.

—¡Comando Gamma! Habla «el Caballero». ¡Dénme su posición ahora! ¡Cambio! —dice Lord Ghetsis a través de la radio de banda civil que está en su vehículo.

—Acabamos de pasar frente a la Estación de Tren, «Caballero», cambio. —contesta una recluta a bordo de uno de los autos que acaba de pasar por enfrente de la patrulla.

—Excelente. Apresúrense a llegar al parque de la vieja Feria Mundial. Los veré en la entrada C y quiero que estén ahí para antes de las dos y media. Ya le estoy avisando a todos los demás convoyes. Cambio y fuera.

—Entendido, «Caballero», ahí los veremos.

Los oficiales no tardan en encontrar la frecuencia que está usando el Equipo Plasma.

—¿Crees que vaya a haber mucho problema, pareja? —pregunta el oficial moreno

—Ya sabes cómo son esos mensos. Es puro alboroto lo que traen —contesta el otro oficial

—Entonces nada más hay que ir a cuidarlos.

De regreso en el gimnasio, Hilbert recurre a mandar a Lillipup a la batalla, mientras que Elesa deja salir de nuevo a su Emolga macho, a quién ordena que empiece con Ataque Rápido. El Pokémon Perrito aguanta bien y contesta con Mordisco, pero al hacerlo, éste sufre parálisis y cae al suelo.

—«Movimientos con contacto… debí suponer que Emolga tenía la habilidad de Estática como mi Pikachu» —piensa Hilbert.

Emolga entonces vuelve a usar su Cambio Voltio y Elesa manda de nuevo a Zebstrika. Lillipup logra ponerse de pie y su entrenador le ordena que intente con Mordisco de nuevo, pero Lillipup no logra moverse a tiempo y recibe un ataque de Chispas de parte del Pokémon Rayo.

Dándose cuenta que ya era hora de usar movimientos «de desesperación», Hilbert le ordena a su Pokémon que use Derribo sobre su oponente, pero de nuevo la parálisis le impide actuar rápido y en cambio, Elesa le ordena a Zebstrika que use su Nitrocarga*. Hilbert entonces cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Sé que tú puedes, Lillipup! —grita Hilbert.

Hay un silencio total, y es en ése momento de quietud, antes de que Zebstrika actúe, que Lillipup empieza a brillar.

Todos los presentes están atónitos por el dramático momento en el que Lillipup evolucionó a Herdier, justo cuando todo parecía perdido para él. El recién evolucionado Pokémon entonces intenta moverse con confianza, pero la parálisis no se ha perdido, y una vez que Zebstrika vuelve a poner los pies en la batalla tras distraerse con la evolución de su oponente, éste vuelve a intentar la Nitrocarga, para lo que en ésta ocasión el Pokémon corre hacia Herdier.

—¡Lil-! Digo, ¡Herdier! ¡Derríbalo! —ordena Hilbert

Herdier logra correr a pesar de la parálisis y ambos Pokémon se encuentran e impactan en el centro del campo, pero a diferencia de lo que pasó previamente con el choque entre Pikachu y Emolga, ésta vez ninguno queda totalmente debilitado. Hilbert entonces le ordena a su Pokémon que continúe con otro Mordisco, pero la parálisis actúa de nuevo, y Shirley le advierte que si Herdier no logra atacar en el siguiente turno, tendrá que sacarlo de la batalla.

—Corte commercial—

* * *

—Tercer acto—

Zebstrika tiene al Herdier de Hilbert en las cuerdas; el Pokémon Rayo corre para disparar otro Cambio Voltio.

—¡Vamos! ¡Hazle otro Derribo antes de que te impacte! —le urge Hilbert a su Pokémon, pero éste muy apenas puede mover sus piernas antes de ser fulminado por el ataque de Zebstrika, debilitándolo.

Hilbert le agradece su ayuda a Herdier mientras lo llama de regreso a la Pokébola, y entonces se prepara para sacar su siguiente y último Pokémon, Whirlipede.

Como consecuencia del Cambio Voltio, Emolga sale a la batalla; estando ambos Pokémon en el campo, Hilbert le ordena al suyo que use Defensa Férrea, y éste logra endurecer su cuerpo a tiempo para aguantar el Ataque Rápido de Emolga.

— _Otz_ , voy a necesitar algo súper efectivo —dice Elesa —¡Usa As Aéreo, Emolga!

—¡Defensa Férrea de nuevo! —grita Hilbert.

No sólo la aumentada defensa de Whirlipede le ha permitido resistir el ataque de Emolga, sino que gracias a su habilidad de Punto Tóxico también ha podido envenenar al oponente cuando éste hizo contacto de nuevo.

Hilbert entonces le pide a Whirlipede que use Carga Tóxica, dejando a Emolga en un muy mal estado; Elesa intenta replicar ordenándole a su Pokémon que use Cambio Voltio de nuevo, pero el envenenado Pokémon no consigue atinarle y Whirlipede logra noquearlo con una Picadura.

En las gradas, Dawn y sus Pokémon celebran mientras que Hilbert exclama un fuerte «¡Sí!» mientras que Shirley declara que Emolga ya no puede pelear. La batalla ahora es de uno contra uno, quedando Zebstrika versus Whirlipede.

Mientras tanto, la policía consiguió rastrear a los «comandos» que se reunirían con Ghetsis en la entrada C del parque de diversiones.

Ghetsis y los otros dos sabios llegan antes de que todos los convoys se aparezcan, y no pasan muchos instantes antes de que N se aparezca cruzando el estacionamiento. Al llegar, Ghetsis intenta saludar a N con una reverencia, pero el joven le ofrece la mano. Extrañamente, Ghetsis saca su mano izquierda para el saludo.

N, Ghetsis y los otros Sabios, permanecen cerca de la entrada C del recinto. A través de sus pensamientos, se revela que la intención de N era la de encontrarse con su padre en Nimbasa para decirle de su encuentro con Hilbert y Dawn en Accumula, y si era posible, hacer que ellos lo conocieran para que entendieran el «verdadero propósito» de la organización. Nimbasa sería el lugar óptimo para dicho encuentro, pues él sabía que su padre pretende «ganar» la ciudad (aunque no sabe de qué forma), y que Hilbert y Dawn necesariamente tendrían que pasar por ella al ser una ciudad tan grande y estratégicamente posicionada, justo al centro de la región. N pretende quedarse hasta que nuestros héroes lo encuentren.

De regreso en el gimnasio, a Zebstrika ya se le ve cansado, mientras que Whirlipede está en condiciones notablemente buenas.

—¡La velocidad es la clave! ¡Usa Ataque Rápido, Zebstrika! —ordena la líder

El Pokémon impacta con fuerza, pero de nuevo la aumentada defensa del oponente sigue jugando a su favor. Hilbert espera que Zebstrika sufra un envenenamiento con la habilidad de Whirlipede, pero por el momento no sucede nada al respecto. A continuación, el agitado Zebstrika logra evadir la Cola Venenosa del oponente y consigue impactar con Nitrocarga, quemando a Whirlipede y dejándolo sumamente adolorido en ésta ocasión. Una segunda Cola Venenosa golpea al Pokémon Rayo, y ahora sí es envenenado, pero con sus últimas fuerzas, éste logra derrotar a Whirlipede con una última Nitrocarga. Hilbert ha perdido ante Elesa.

Ghetsis recibe una transmisión de uno de los convoyes en un walkie-talkie; los «comandos» están por arribar y la policía ya se enteró y los están siguiendo. Él entonces le dice a los otros dos sabios que acompañen a N al interior del parque, para de esa forma comenzar con su plan.

—Lord N —le dice Zinzolin al joven —Estamos esperando a muchos súbditos hoy en el parque. Creo que ya sabe que teníamos muchas ganas de esparcir la palabra aquí en Nimbasa, así que, ¿por qué no nos acompaña adentro a esperarlos?

—Yo estoy esperando a otras personas también. Ellos pueden ser clave para el bien de nuestra causa. Aquí estaré en Nimbasa hasta que se aparezcan —dice N, sorprendiendo a Zinzolin

—Eh… pero creo que debería esperarlos en otro lugar —dice Gorm —No creo que lleguen hoy… le sugeriría que les avise que estaremos en Driftveil desde mañana. Pueden buscarlo ahí con mayor facilidad —contesta el sabio.

—Yo estoy seguro que no tardan. Les he estado siguiendo el rastro desde la última vez que los vi; tienen que haber llegado hoy mismo, y confío en que no se han olvidado de mí.

N y los sabios Zinzolin y Gorm entran al parque. Mientras tanto, los convoyes cargados de reclutas del Equipo Plasma comienzan a llenar el estacionamiento, seguidos de docenas de patrullas de policías que intentarán asegurarse de que nada salga de control.

Ghetsis se posiciona enfrente de la entrada con un megáfono. Para este momento, todos los reclutas han salido de sus autos; alrededor de una mitad de ellos entra corriendo al parque con pancartas y megáfonos propios, mientras que la otra mitad se queda afuera para proteger a su líder. La policía se mantiene expectante y tolerante en medida.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio, Hilbert se siente sumamente frustrado al perder su primer batalla de gimnasio. Sin embargo, se mantiene firme y felicita a Elesa por su competente actuación.

—No me quedan dudas de porqué es la líder de gimnasio —declara Hilbert, dándole la mano. Ella le da un apretón y lo felicita también por «aceptar [su] derrota con dignidad», y por último le dice que él es bienvenido en el gimnasio cuando ella llegue por si desea un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—Qué bien lo tomaste, Hilbert —le dice Dawn

—No puedo quejarme más. Tengo que entender que no siempre podemos ganar. Tan sólo tenemos que practicar un poco más y esforzarnos también —él contesta

—Oye, ¿no crees que deberías ir con tus muchachos al Centro Pokémon para que los atiendan bien? —ella sigue.

Después de esto, Elesa mira el Pokétch de Dawn y se da cuenta que su tren a Driftveil partirá pronto. Ella decide que lo mejor sería darles un aventón a ambos al Centro Pokémon más cercano, para pasar de ahí a la estación. Nuestros héroes aceptan la invitación, y los cuatro caminan hacia la salida del inmueble.

—Hilbert ha aprendido que en las batallas se gana y se pierde, y que las derrotas son enseñanzas con las cuales puede crecer —dice el narrador —Ahora, sólo le queda entrenar más para estar listo para su próxima… ¡Esperen! ¿¡Qué está pasando?!

Cuando Hilbert, Dawn, Shirley y Elesa salen del gimnasio, se dan cuenta que todo el parque está lleno de reclutas de Plasma. En la distancia, Hilbert reconoce a N quien va caminando rumbo a una rueda gigante. El joven líder del Equipo Plasma voltea a verlo, lo reconoce, y rápido camina hacia él.

—¡Hilbert! ¡Qué gusto que hayas venido! —le dice N al llegar, enunciando muy rápido —¡Mira cuánta gente! Es fantástico que todos estén difundiendo nuestra palabra

Por el otro lado, Dawn, la líder y su diseñador están asustados al ver la magnitud de la «invasión» que se ha hecho presente, y ellos corren a la entrada C, la cual ellos descubren que está bloqueada por más reclutas. Escuchando a los alterados visitantes, se dan cuenta también de que las demás salidas del parque también están cerradas.

—Elesita, creo que ya nos cargó el payaso —dice Shirley —Ya estuvo que no llegamos ni a Driftveil ni a Azulona.

—Shirley, me parece que habrá que posponer todo hasta sacar a estos nacos del parque —ella contesta

«Esta historia continuará»

—Ending: Kaze no Messeiji - _Mensaje del Viento_

* * *

—Preview del siguiente episodio: «¡Emergencia! ¡El Equipo Plasma Secuestra el Parque!»

Hilbert: —¡El Equipo Plasma sitió todo el parque! Sabía que más tarde que temprano algo pasaría, pero no me esperaba esto. Necesito hablar con N

N: —¡Pero Hilbert! ¡Estas personas están aquí para compartir nuestro mensaje!

Hilbert: —¿Enjaulando a los Pokémon?

N: —¡Esos Pokémon están siendo liberados!

Dawn: —Tenemos que librarnos de esos locos

Elesa: —Está hasta las chanclas de nacos, pero podemos obligarlos a que se vayan.

Ghetsis: —No pueden hacernos nada. Pronto, ¡el Equipo Plasma habrá liberado a todos los Pokémon de la opresión humana!

Hilbert y Dawn: —¡No olviden ver el siguiente episodio! «¡Emergencia! ¡El Equipo Plasma Secuestra el Parque!»

「みんなポケモンゲットだぜー！」

—Fin del episodio—

* * *

—Notas—

*As Aéreo = Golpe Aéreo (Aerial Ace)

*Nitrocarga y Defensa Férrea = nombres originales en castellano. (Flame Charge y Iron Defense)

Ahora sí que de veras me pasé con lo tardado. Este es el episodio con el que más tuve problemas al escribirlo en el inglés original, y también al corregirlo y traducirlo al español. No puedo prometerles que el próximo tardará menos, pero de que lo voy a publicar, lo voy a publicar.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
